Soft Velvet
by GodAdmit
Summary: Kagome finding herself in Sesshomaru's household, she finds herself also in a hidden battle going on within the walls of the empire, along with her life being more complicated than she bargained for.
1. Prologue

* * *

I do not own Inuyasha or the idea. I'm just having some fun.

* * *

Beauty and the Beast

_Remember the first dance we shared?  
Recall the night you melted my ugliness away?  
The night you left with a kiss so kind  
Only a scent of beauty left behind  
_

_Ah, Dear friend I remember the Night  
The moon and the dreams we shared  
Your trembling paw in my hand  
Dreaming of that Northern Land  
Touching me with a kiss of a beast._

I know my dreams are made of you  
Of you and only for you  
Your ocean pulls me under  
Your voice tears me asunder  
Love me before the last petal falls

As a world without a glance  
Of ocean's fair expanse  
Such the world would be  
If no love did flow in thee  
But as my heart is occupied  
Your love to me now has to die  
Forgive me, I need more then what you can offer me

_Didn't you hear the tale  
Where happily ever after was to kiss a frog?  
Don't you know this tale  
In which all I ever wanted  
I'll never have  
For who could ever learn to love a beast?_

_However cold the wind and rain  
I'll be there to ease up your pain  
However cruel the mirrors of sin  
Remember, Beauty is found within._

…_Forever shall the wolf in me desire the sheep in you…_

**Prologue  
**

Kagome walked away from the Bone Eaters well, brushing off her legs as she did so to get the moss and all the dirt from the bottom of the well off of her bare legs. A huge yellow backpack hung from her left shoulder as she trudged through the dewy grass of the morning, staring at her shoes as she made her way toward her bike that was leaning against an old, old tree. With a deep sigh she placed her bag upon the basket behind her seat and lifted her face up toward the morning sky, white fluffy clouds slowly made their way toward the north as a light breeze caressed them gently. Lifting her leg to straddle the bike she turned it in the direction where she heard cattle and a soft whimper of a child. Placing her foot upon the left peddle she took off, smiling all the way.

Kagome Higurashi was from modern day Tokyo, a sophomore in High School. Her family owned a shrine and was the caretakers of the building. Kagome had wandered into the shrine where the Bone Eaters' well and was literally drug into it by a demon that feasted upon young maidens. That was the day she knew that the well was a gateway back into the past of Feudal Japan, where she had met the half-demon, Inuyasha and was then forced to help find the jewel shards of a Shinkon Jewel that was embedded in Kagome's left side. A huge crow demon had tried to steal the jewel, but Kagome had blown it up by using a sacred arrow, but while doing so she had also destroyed the jewel and the entire thing had become shards and had shot clear across the country. Now she returns to the Feudal era to help Inuyasha and her friends find the remaining jewel shards.

Kagome screamed as she hit a hole in the middle of the small road she had taken to get to the village, whimpering softly as she tried to regain her balance. As she headed toward the entrance, a boy with long white hair wearing a red kimono stood before it, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her with a snarl on his face. Kagome smiled happily when she noticed the boy and waved wildly as she got closer, slowing down to stop by his side only to see a look of distaste upon his face.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, brushing back her bangs as she glanced at him.

His golden eyes darkened slightly.

"You said you weren't going to leave…" He said, obviously disappointed.

"Well, I kind of had to…" She said, crossing her arms in defense.

"Oh? I didn't tell you it was okay for you to leave." He growled.

"What, are you my father now and I have to get your permission to leave?" She asked, raising a brow in a challenging manner.

Inuyasha accepted the challenge, his eyes darkening.

"Yes." He replied.

"Yes to what? Yes to you being my father or yes to me having to ask for your permission?" She asked.

"Yes to you having to get my permission." He said, grabbing her by the arm, tugging her off of the bike. Crying out she reached out to smack his hand away from her arm but lost balance and fell into him instead. Catching her quickly, Inuyasha glared downward at her as he reached to grasp her hair firmly, looking down into her eyes as he pulled her closer.

"I need to know where you are going so then I can be sure you are safe…" He said in a softer tone. She blinked in shock as she looked up at him, her light brown eyes shifting to one of his golden eyes to the other. He was still holding her; his right hand had a hold of the back of her hair at the nape of her neck, making her feel somewhat uncomfortable but didn't complain. They exchanged glances at each other for a moment before he let her go. Having a sense of loss, Kagome quickly wrapped her arms around him, pulling herself closer to him, practically begging him to hold her once again.

Inuyasha's eyes widened with surprise as he felt himself being clung to by her, his cheeks darkening as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her closely. Kagome seemed to like this reaction for she had smothered her face into his chest as she was pulled closer. She then glanced up at him and smiled sweetly up at him.

"Thank you for caring for me and being worried, Inuyasha…" She whispered.

He blushed more.

"D-Don't worry about it, Kagome." He said, quickly looking away.

She smiled and began to pull away when she heard a little cry, quickly looking behind her to see a very excited little boy run at her at full speed, a puffy orange fox tail trailing behind him as he held his hands upward toward her.

"Kagome!!!" Shippo cried out happily.

Laughing, she knelt down to catch the little fox demon running at her and pulled him close into a soft embrace.

"Hello Shippo!" She said happily.

The little fox demon nuzzled her cheek with his.

"I missed you Kagome!! I'm so happy you returned! Inuyasha hadn't stopped looking at the well at all until now." He said as if it were very obvious.

Inuyasha blushed more, then quickly hid his embarrassment by getting angry and quickly striking the young fox demon over the head with his fist.

"Shut up!!" Inuyasha scolded.

Gasping in shock Kagome quickly glared at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha!! What was that for?!" Shippo cried.

"Stop telling lies about me, little twerp!" He threatened.

Shippo and Inuyasha glared at each other, growling and arguing, Kagome quickly losing interest and turned to see Sango and Miroku heading their way. With a warm smile Sango waved as she came closer, Kirara at her feet. Miroku, with a slight smirk upon his lips, placed his hand on Sango's shoulder as they came closer. Ignoring the heated argument between the two demons, the humans engaged themselves in a conversation.

"I'm happy to see you back, Kagome. We were starting to wonder when you were going to come back." Sango said as she looked over her shoulder at the monk with a curious look in her hazel eyes. Miroku, ignoring the glance he had gotten from the demon slayer beside him, simply smiled happily at Kagome.

"Yes, Happy your back. It was getting annoying with Inuyasha whining and pouting like a little kid constantly, pacing back and forth around the well…" Miroku said, loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, which he did, for a fist headed right toward Miroku's face. The monk then fell over, laying there rubbing his now swelling cheek in dismay.

"I can't even tell her how worried you were?" He whined.

"Shut up you lecherous monk." Inuyasha growled, then returning to the already heated argument concerning a little fox demon.  
Sighing with annoyance Kagome smacked Inuyasha's arm.

"Ouch, damn it, Kagome, what the hell was that for?!" He screamed at her.

"Stop being such a retard!! You embraced me the moment I came back and now you're getting angry over our friends telling me how much you care? I'm not stupid, Inuyasha, I can see it." She said, dropping Shippo as she placed her hands on her hips.

Sango quickly stepped away from Kagome and Inuyasha, keeping a safe distance as Miroku scrambled to his feet, knowing what would soon happen.

Growling, Inuyasha's white ears flattened against his head as he put a finger in front of Kagome's face as if he were scolding a child.

"Shut up, you don't know shit!" He growled.

"Oh? I don't huh?" Kagome said dangerously as she brought her hands into fists.

"No! You're nothing but an idiot!" He said, smirking as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was winning, he was sure of it.

"Inuyasha…" She said, her voice trembling.

Inuyasha's ears tweaked slightly, "Hmm?"

"SIT BOY!!!!" She screamed.

And with that, Inuyasha was then forced to his face and shoved into the ground with amazing force because of the prayer beads around his neck. Crying out, Inuyasha laid there, his arms and legs twitching in shock as he whimpered. Kagome, obviously winning the argument, quickly picked up Shippo and walked away from the mini crater created over Inuyasha's sit command, and walked toward Kaede's hut. Miroku shook his head at the injured dog demon, thinking it rather pathetic as he then slowly turned to follow Kagome, Sango and Kirara to Kaede's.

* * *

Yeah.. Thanks for reading this so far.. It's just the prologue. Working on the first chapter, thank you for reading it. Review and tell me what you think, I appreciate it!

**Lyric: **"Beauty and the Beast" by Nightwish


	2. Mistake

_Mistake_

A tall human-like demon walked gracefully along the forest floor, his long silver hair flowing behind him smoothly as he made his way through the woods. Behind him trailed a toad demon, a little girl, and a two headed dragon that followed the little girl obediently, its reigns held tightly within the palm of her small hand. Jaken panted as he waddled after his Lord as quickly as he could as he tried to distance himself from the little human girl that Sesshomaru had saved. Rin, clad in her orange and white patterned kimono ran after her Lord Sesshomaru as quickly as she could, stopping to pick up a daisy or two as she did so, giggling happily. Sesshomaru glanced all around them as he walked silently along the woods, the morning dew still lingering along the leaves and the grass among them.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Why are we going toward that pathetic human village? There's nothing there!" Jaken whined as he panted, trying to catch up, his two headed staff held tightly in his right hand.

Sesshomaru didn't answer; instead he just continued to walk ahead, his golden eyes glancing at one tree to the other as if he were searching for something, which he was. He saw a soul-stealer demon floating around this area, and he knew that the only reason those things would be around here is if that wench that his idiotic brother had fallen for was around here somewhere. He sought her out, for he had a question or two to ask her. These questions were lingering his mind, and it was honestly annoying him. Questions that had to do with that wench that followed Inuyasha everywhere… The one that was supposedly the dead wench's reincarnation.

He stopped for a second and stared off in one area. Jaken, not paying attention, ran into Sesshomaru's leg, crying out in shock and fury, he quickly caught himself before he said something that would get him killed. Rin, unlike Jaken, paid attention to almost everything that her Lord had done and stopped beside him, playing with the daisy she had plucked a while back. Smiling happily, she then glanced up toward Sesshomaru in curiosity.

"What are you looking for, my Lord?" She asked sweetly, innocence dripping off of her words. Sesshomaru glanced down at her, acknowledging her unlike Jaken. He could not get over how her words, her voice, would make his ears ring with a pleasurable sensation. He never cared much for the human race, in fact he had destroyed many a village to get rid of the disgusting things, but when he had met Rin, his heart began to beat and he felt purpose for his life… He had found someone to protect. His father had asked him once, he remembered, if he had had someone to protect.

Sesshomaru, being too prideful to give him a true answer, said he did not wish to protect anyone. But when he was mended back to health by Rin, his choice had been changed. He truly enjoyed having the little girl around. It made his life less serious.

Rin tilted her head to the side as Sesshomaru stared at her. She blinked a bit, unsure if she said something that had upset him, and was immediately sorry. She quickly glanced down and bowed, closing her eyes tightly.

"Sorry… Rin was out of line!" she quickly cried out.

Sesshomaru's eyes softened, reached downward to place a hand upon the top of her hair as if to say she was alright, that she had done nothing wrong. She quickly glanced up at him then smiled.

"I'm trying to find someone… I need to ask her something." He said softly.

Rin quickly glanced all around her, twirling around in a circle as if to think that this would make it easier to find this person. She saw nothing but trees. She then looked up at her Lord and bit her bottom lip with uncertainty. He simply watched her, hiding his amusement the best he could and quickly looked away to see a silver serpent-like creature carrying a blue orb flying toward a lone tree near an old well. He raised a brow and followed it silently.

As he came closer he saw a woman leaning against the base of the tree, one knee bent as the other leg was stretched out. Her grey eyes were watching something off in the distance, her pale face held no emotion except loneliness. Sesshomaru came closer, glancing downward at the woman. Her black bangs hid her eyes from his view, but he knew that she had sensed him. As if on cue, she lifted her face toward his, her right hand tightening its grip upon a bow that lay beside her. She sat there in her red and white kimono, a priestess kimono. She smirked slowly.

"Sesshomaru… What a surprise." She said softly, her grey eyes darkening slightly.

He knelt down beside her to have a good look at her face.

"I need to ask you some questions, wench." He said.

"What is it that you need?" She asked, somewhat shocked.

"I need to ask a question about the girl that follows Inuyasha everywhere."

"Which one? My pathetic reincarnation or the demon slayer?"

"The girl that looks like you." Sesshomaru said, his eyes darkening slightly.

She sighed softly, placing her head against the trunk of the tree, closing her eyes for a moment. She then glanced at him, frowning.

"What is it that you want to know about her?" She asked, annoyance lingering within her voice.

"Why is it that she is able to disappear whenever she leaps into that well right there." He said, nodding toward the Bone eater's well.

A small smile formed upon her lips.

"She had the sacred jewel imbedded within her, thus gave her the power to travel back in time to this era. Without the jewel she is unable to come back. She can go back to her time, but she cannot return here to the Feudal era." She said, as if it were obvious.

The woman's arrogance was starting to annoy Sesshomaru. Hiding his being irritated, he decided to ask another question.

"Why is it that Inuyasha allows her to follow him everywhere?" He asked.

The smile melted away as she glanced into the Demon Lord's eyes then looked away.

"It's because she is my reincarnation. It is because she is my double that Inuyasha allows her to follow him and be his shadow. It was because he fell in love with me that he puts up with that pathetic girl." She said. This time, Sesshomaru noted a bit of hatred within her voice. This was a very touchy subject to her.

"Are you sure he just doesn't enjoy her company?" He asked softly.

Her eyes widened, and then turned her head toward him slowly as her eyes darkened.

"He doesn't love her, if that's what that question meant." She said angrily.

Sesshomaru raised both of his eyebrows as he hit a nerve, and then stood back up gracefully, his golden eyes darkening toward her. Grinding his teeth together to try and keep his patience, that was already slimming in the beginning of the conversation, he ran a couple fingers through his pelt upon his left shoulder.

"I would not blame him if he fell for that human. She seems to be a lot nicer then you are." He said, smirking darkly as he turned slowly to walk away from her. But when he did he saw a string of blue light fly past him, sticking itself into the tree then burning an acidy hole into it. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to see Kikyo standing, holding her bow as if she had just knocked and released an arrow, her eyes held nothing but hatred.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha lifted himself up slowly from the crater, his eyes held flat against his head as he whimpered, his arms trembling as he spit out a clog of mud that had been stuck in his mouth. He sat up and glared in the direction where Kagome and the others had gone. Standing awkwardly, he brushed off his already dirtied red kimono, a slight "humph" escaping his lips as he lifted his face toward the sky. His ears twitched as he took a deep breath in, releasing the air within his lungs with a noisy sigh as he stepped out of the crater and walked away from the village.

He was mad about Kagome pulling the whole "sit" thing on him, but he knew he had deserved it. He was starting to wonder why she continued to come back to him, spite how badly he treated her. He knew he wasn't exactly the nicest person, and he knew he did not deserve her company, but he was still grateful over it. His golden eyes fell to his feet as he walked, his arms crossing over his chest in a protective pose as his thoughts began to wonder. He began to think of his past… Fifty-two years ago, before he was pinned to the tree. He began to think of Kikyo and how he pretty much thought the same way considering her also. He never understood how she was able to love him. He never could figure out how she knew that he really wasn't really the biggest ass there was alive, and that she could see passed all his mood swings. He sometimes wished that Kagome was that way.

He wanted to get away from the area, and the only place he could think of going with his mood like this was to the sacred tree that he was bound to. His ears twitched slightly as he whimpered softly, feeling lonely and unwanted as he made his way to the tree. As he came closer, he heard a familiar cry and a shout, and became curious and cautious. With his ears facing in one direction, toward the tree, to be precise, he leapt toward the area. Landing in a near-by tree, he saw Sesshomaru with his sword unsheathed in a readying posture, his followers hiding in some near-by shrubs. Shock went through his nerves. Then he looked directly underneath him and saw a familiar form. He gasped in shock to see it was Kikyo with an arrow in hand and a bow in another, readying to fire a shot toward his brother. With a protective instinct, Inuyasha took a hold of Tensaiga's helm and leapt down, growling loudly as he did so, only to have an unwelcome gesture towards both parties.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome put down her tea cup as she looked out of the small hut that she, Miroku, Shippo, Sango and Kirara occupied and sighed softly. She could not understand how Inuyasha had to deny the obvious, even when he made it perfectly clear to her himself. She ran her fingers through Shippo's tail as she bit the inside of her lip, trying to figure out why Inuyasha always did that. She could never really figure it out. She wondered how Kikyo was able to love him as much as she did without any doubt. She then wondered that maybe Inuyasha treated her odd and denied everything was because he still had feelings for Kikyo. Frowning, Kagome glanced harder into the trees to act like something was interesting her so no one would notice that she was becoming upset. She wished that Kikyo would just die and stay dead instead of coming back to life. She wished that she never did come back in the first place; things would have been a lot easier.

Glancing away from the doorway and the forest, she then glanced at Sango and Miroku, who were sitting side-by-side, Kirara in Sango's lap purring up a storm. A small smile came to Kagome's lips.

If there's any reason to come back at all anymore, she thought, it's because I got some pretty good friends over here.

Sango, feeling Kagome's eyes upon her, lifted her head to catch Kagome staring right at her. She could tell there was something bothering her. She had seen the look that was on Kagome's face at the very moment often enough to know that there was something the matter. Blinking a little bit, tilting her head to the side, Sango addressed Kagome about it.

"Is there something the matter?" Sango asked.

Kagome's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink as if she was just caught with something bad and shook her head slowly.

"No, I'm okay." She said, trying to brush off the slight disappointed and worried tones in her voice.

Sango smiled faintly.

"Are you sure?" She asked, concerned.

Kagome nodded.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I think I'm going to go take a small walk. I'll be back. If Inuyasha returns just tell him I went to check out the Sacred Tree." She said, picking up the sleeping Shippo from her lap and handing him over to Miroku without waking him and headed out the door.  
With the thoughts she had going through her head, she figured it would best if she just took a walk to be alone for a little bit without worrying any of her friends. She hated being a burden, which was one of the reasons she disliked having to have Inuyasha come to her rescue all the time. Crossing her arms over her chest, she stared down at her feet as she frowned a bit, nibbling at her inner lip slightly, breaking skin and suckling on the blood. It was something she did a couple times when she was nervous or worried. She walked a bit faster, trying to get her mind off of the troublesome thoughts that continued to plague her mind. She lifted her eyes toward the sky to see a big white cloud float gracefully across the sky and smiled to herself. She never really got to see such a great view back at home.

As Kagome pulled her attention away from the sky above her, she gaped at the site of Rin plucking daisies from the grass before her. She then looked all around to see if she saw Jaken or Sesshomaru anywhere, or Ah and UN but only saw Rin. She blinked a little bit confused and knelt down beside her.

"Hey, Rin," Kagome said casually.

Jumping a little, Rin pulled her eyes away from the yellow and white daisies in her hands and glanced at Kagome. The same curious look that Kagome was sure she had upon her own face reflected at her.

"Hi, Kagome," Rin said, tilting her head to the side.

"Are you here alone? Where are the others?" Kagome asked, worried.

"They are over toward that really old well." Rin said, shrugging her shoulders a bit as she plucked a petal from one of the flowers.

"What? Why are they over there for?" Kagome asked, suddenly concerned. She was starting to wish she brought her bow and arrows.

"Well, Lord Sesshomaru was looking for a creepy lady to ask her a few questions. I don't know what about though; all Rin knows is that she looked a lot like you. Sesshomaru said something that made the creepy lady angry because she just started shooting at him with her arrows. Then Inuyasha just showed up out of nowhere and started fighting my Lord too." She said as she plucked another petal off of the flower in her hand.

With wide eyes, Kagome stared at Rin in disbelief for a moment then stood up quickly, running toward the tree. Now she REALLY wished she had her bow and arrows.

Growling angrily and full of pure hatred toward his younger brother, Sesshomaru swiped his sword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha, being less graceful then his elder brother, simply blocked his brother's blade with the Tensaiga, growling softly before pushing his sword off of his, standing in front of Kikyo, snarling viciously.

Kikyo, knocking another arrow, she shot it over Inuyasha's shoulder and at Sesshomaru, only to see it being knocked out of the way by Sesshomaru's sword. Leaping out of the way of another attack coming his way by Inuyasha, Sesshomaru growled loudly as he reached out to grab hold of Tensaiga's helm, and ripped it out of Inuyasha's hands, wincing in pain over it shocking him. Staring in shock over what just happened Inuyasha snarled as he dug his nails into the flesh of his arms, drenching his claws in his own blood and swiping his hand out toward his brother.

"Blades of Blood!!" He cried out.

Just when this happened he saw a familiar girl in a green sailor suit run right in front of Sesshomaru with a confused look on her face.

"Kagome!!! GET DOWN!!" Inuyasha screamed.

Kagome, flabbergasted at seeing red blades coming her way, dropped to her stomach and covered her head to hear an annoyed growl from someone behind her, which knocked the blades away with his sword.

"Can't anyone just have a decent conversation with you humans without getting attacked?!" Sesshomaru cried out, irritation lingering in his voice as he leapt towards the left, a charging angry Inuyasha heading toward him as soon as he landed.

Kagome sat up to see Kikyo knocking an arrow and aiming it right at her. Gasping Kagome quickly rolled out of the way as the arrow was released and flew right towards her. Screaming over the small explosion the sacred arrow caused, Kagome crawled toward the well. Kikyo knocked another arrow and aimed once again, this time toward the area where Kagome was running to and released, stopping Kagome in her tracks before she reached the well.

Kagome screamed in pain when she felt the arrow lodge itself into her side. She fell to her knees, reaching around to grasp onto the wound in her side as she whimpered weakly. Kikyo cackled as she came closer, reaching down to grab Kagome by her hair and pull her to her feet.

"Go home, you don't belong here." Kikyo said as she pushed her towards the well.

Kagome grabbed a hold of the edge of the well so she wouldn't fall in and kicked Kikyo in the stomach, stealing Kikyo's bow and an arrow. Kikyo smiled coldly as her bow was stolen, simply bringing a hand to her lips and laughed softly.

"Oh, I see, you plan on killing me now, huh? Do you think it will make Inuyasha love you more if I'm not in the picture? The reason why he cares for you at all is because he sees me when he looks at you!" Kikyo said through her laughter.

Hearing Kikyo's words were like a stab in the heart, but she couldn't let her know this. She knocked the arrow and aimed.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru fought relentlessly as Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha against a tree, digging his nails into his throat.

"Tell me, little brother… Why did you get involved?" He growled as he lifted Inuyasha up slowly.

Gasping and squirming, Inuyasha dug his nails into Sesshomaru's arm, swallowing hard.

"I don't have to tell a piece of shit like you why I jumped in." Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru smirked as he dug his nails deeper into the skin of his brother's throat.

"She still cares for you, you know." Sesshomaru said in a matter-of-fact tone.  
Thrown off from what Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha stopped squirming and stared at his brother for a moment.

"Who?" He asked.

"The wench." Sesshomaru said, raising a brow over Inuyasha's reaction.

"Don't lie, Sesshomaru. Fuckin' jerk!" Inuyasha growled as he dug his nails deeper into Sesshomaru's arm. Just before Sesshomaru was going to squeeze harder, there was a scream that caught both of the brother's attention. They glanced toward the right to see Kikyo holding her shoulder, an arrow sticking deeply into her flesh, coming out to the other side. Kagome stood before Kikyo with a bow in her right hand, she too had an arrow sticking out of her, only in her side. Both girls glared at each other as Kagome trembled violently, dropping the bow and reaching to grab hold of the wound in her side.  
Kikyo, staring darkly down at Kagome fell to the side limply, a small smile on her lips as she whispered "They will come to me…"

Kagome glared angrily and did something she never thought she would do: kicked Kikyo in the face. Suddenly words of hatred and anger came to Kagome as she did it again.

"You're nothing but evil! You would have made a perfect wife for Naraku! Manipulative and hurtful! All you care about is yourself, you horrid witch!" Kagome screamed as she kicked her in the face once again.

Kikyo didn't budge, she didn't even cry out in pain. She glanced at Kagome after the third kick to the face and giggled softly.

"He's going to take my side… He's going to chose me over you, because… He loves me." She said softly.

Kagome stared at her for a moment, tears forming behind her eyes. "N-No he won't! He's over you!" She whimpered.

"Oh really? Then why is he fighting Sesshomaru this very second? Just because he's there? No. He was protecting _me_. Silly girl, you know this." Kikyo said, a smile forming upon her lips.

Kagome shook her head violently, but knew that Kikyo was right.

"Hold on, Kikyo!! I'm coming!" Kagome heard Inuyasha call out. With blank eyes, Kagome stood. She glanced over at Inuyasha, to see him stare at her with anger and hatred, and then saw him glance at Kikyo with concern and worry.

"I-Inuyasha..?" She whispered weakly.

Inuyasha growled and kicked Sesshomaru in the gut, causing Sesshomaru to let go of Inuyasha's throat. Falling to his knees, Inuyasha quickly leapt over toward Kikyo and Kagome, moving quickly in between Kagome and Kikyo, growling in Kagome's direction. Gasping, swallowing her tears, Kagome stared at Inuyasha and then at Kikyo. Edging away slowly toward the well, she saw Kikyo slowly sit up, reaching to grab the bow and an arrow. Glaring hatefully towards Kikyo, Kagome quickly ran toward the Tensaiga that was stuck into the ground not very far from the well and came back.

"Go ahead and try it, Kikyo!!" Kagome cried out.

Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and smacked her hard against the face.

Crying out, Kagome reached to place her hands where she was smacked, tearing.

"But… Inuyasha.." Kagome whimpered.

"Fuck off, Kagome. Go home! How DARE you hurt Kikyo like that when she was down? She's knocked unconscious you crazy bitch! You know better than that!" He screamed.

"But she's faking it Inuyasha!!" Kagome cried out weakly as she rubbed her cheek.

"Shut up, you pathetic bitch! You're just jealous of her! You always have been!" Inuyasha accused.  
"It's because I love you!" Kagome cried.

"And that's why you want to leave all the time?" He said, raising a brow.

"I only leave so I can get food and stuff for you!" She cried, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Well, since you going home is the only thing that makes you happy…" He began, reaching for the Tensaiga "Then I'll just have to destroy it… Since you killed my happiness." He said, starting up Tensaiga, grinning darkly before slicing down, a huge yellow wave of destruction racing towards the well. As the well was blown across the ground, whatever was left of it, that is; Kagome screamed in shock and pain as she flew across the field, hitting her back against a nearby tree as the debris of the well fell all around her. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she sat up slowly, shuddering violently from the shock of Inuyasha's reaction. She laid there on her side, staring over toward Kikyo who stared right back toward her, a small smile upon her lips. Feeling remorse and sadness, Kagome felt herself become weak, and then everything went black.

Inuyasha stood before the damage, his chest heaving as he breathed in and out heavily, his ears flat against his head as he then turned his attention toward Kikyo. Kneeling down, slipping his hands underneath her thighs and around her shoulders, he lifted her up gently. Groaning in dismay, Kikyo laid her head against Inuyasha's shoulders, keeping herself as limp as possible to make him believe that she really wasn't in good shape. Holding her close to him, Inuyasha turned to glance at Sesshomaru who had watched the whole scene from a few feet away, who now walked slowly toward the debris. Inuyasha growled threateningly as Sesshomaru came closer. When Sesshomaru came close enough to Inuyasha to smell the sweat that ran along his forehead as if it were his own, Inuyasha growled once again.

"Are you really that much of an idiot? Could you not hear the conversations between those two girls?" Sesshomaru said softly, grasping a lock of Kikyo's hair and pulled her face up in such a violent manor, she cried out in pain loudly. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw this, and immediately pulled Kikyo away from Sesshomaru.

"Don't you touch her!!!" He screamed.

Sesshomaru shook his head in disbelief over his younger brother's idiocy and began to walk away. Inuyasha snarled threateningly once again. "And stay away from Kagome!" He growled.

Sesshomaru stopped in his path, raising a brow as he turned to look at his younger brother.

"You blow up the only way the girl can get home and nearly kill her then you tell _me _to stay away from her?" Sesshomaru said in amazement.

Inuyasha gaped for a moment, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to think of a come-back. Smirking slightly at Inuyasha's reaction, Sesshomaru turned and headed toward the knocked out girl. Kneeling before her, he slipped his arms underneath her and picked her up. Kagome fell into Sesshomaru's arms, weak and unconscious. He frowned slightly as he felt her light body lay lifeless in his arms and glanced at Inuyasha and the other wench.

"Tell me something, Inuyasha… How would you feel if you realized that Kagome was right?" Sesshomaru asked in a matter-of-fact tone.

Inuyasha blinked a little bit as he stared at his elder brother then glanced down his nose toward the woman in his arms, noticing that she wasn't as light as she had seemed to be in the first place. In fact her body was heavier and full of life, and warm. He blinked for a moment. Kikyo was made of undead earth… How was it possible for her to be warm when she was of the walking dead? He looked over toward the destroyed well, then down at Kikyo. Now that he had destroyed the well, he destroyed the chance for Kagome to have even entered into the past. He changed History over that little action, and if anyone was concerned, Kagome didn't even exist anymore, thus Kikyo's soul was never reincarnated. Inuyasha's ears flickered as he stared at his brother and at Kagome lying limply in his arms.

Sesshomaru simply stared coldly at his brother and frowned slightly as he began to turn away carrying Kagome away from the area, into the forest. Inuyasha stared down at the woman in his arms and glared down at her.

"You knew I would do something like that, didn't you?" He said, growling.

Kikyo suddenly smiled and looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Would you hate me if I told you 'yes'?" She asked, amusement in her voice.

Inuyasha's ears flatted against his head as he dug his nails suddenly into her arm and thigh deeply.

"You made me destroy her very existence!" Inuyasha suddenly screamed at her.

Kikyo smiled widely.

"You did it, not me." She laughed softly.

With that, Inuyasha dropped her hard onto the ground and leapt after Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had vanished behind some trees. Inuyasha followed the scent of his brother, finding him, Rin and Jaken in a little field that bloomed purple flowers. Kagome lay in the grass, pale and lifeless. Sesshomaru slowly unsheathed Tensaiga and stared down at her for a moment.

"Tensaiga… Do your work…" Sesshomaru murmured and swiped down, the sword slicing away the demons that clawed at Kagome's flesh in order to take her to the underworld for good. And with that, Kagome gasped, sitting up quickly holding onto her throat. She looked around her and looked up toward Sesshomaru, confusion crossing her face.

"What happened?" She asked.

Sesshomaru sheathed Tensaiga and started away toward Ah-UN, ignoring her question. Kagome stared after Sesshomaru as she tried to get to her feet, but fell back to where she was seated. She wrapped her arms around herself as she suddenly felt eyes on her and looked over her shoulder and saw Inuyasha peeking at her from behind a tree. Inuyasha began to walk toward her but stopped when he noticed that she flinched and tried to move away.

"K-Kagome? Are you alright?" He asked, moving closer.

She quickly screamed and tried to crawl away. Sesshomaru stopped before he got too far and looked over his shoulder with the corner of his eyes to see Inuyasha advancing toward Kagome quickly. Suddenly he felt something he usually never felt… He growled softly, quickly turning toward Kagome, unsheathing his sword and charged at the half-demon, slashing his sword at him viciously.

"You lost your chance with her, get away from her, half-demon!" Sesshomaru growled.

Inuyasha, being utterly surprised over his brother's obvious protective side over the girl that Sesshomaru hardly cared for before, stopped in his tracks. Sesshomaru looked down toward the human girl sprawled at his feet, shuddering in confusion and fear. He shook his head as he reached down to wrap an arm around Kagome's waist and lifted her up as if she weighed nothing at all. Kagome, too weak to handle any of this, closes her eyes and passed out, laying limp in Sesshomaru's arm.

Inuyasha stood in his tracks, his ears flattening against his head as watched Sesshomaru carry away the woman that he had cared for; the woman that loved him for who he was. He growled shamefully as he turned to see Kikyo standing gracefully, brushing off the legs of her Kimono as if there was nothing wrong with her and smiled at Inuyasha through a swollen face. Blood trickled down her chin from a busted lip laughing softly under her breath. "She isn't my reincarnation anymore. You can't love her because she is no longer involved with me." She said in a matter-of-fact manner.  
Inuyasha gaped at her.

"You thought I had loved her just because she was _your_ reincarnation? Are you fuckin' nuts?" Inuyasha screamed.

She giggled.

"Well, that would only make the most sense. Why would you love her otherwise? She is weak and stupid." Kikyo said.

"She wasn't the one that fell under Naraku's spell." Inuyasha growled, and then looked away. "Unlike you and I. If anyone was strong, it was her." He said as he watched Sesshomaru vanish within the trees, Kagome dangling from one arm, Jaken disdainfully following behind with a giggling Rin.


	3. Anger

Sorry for the long wait, my friends! Thank you for all the subscriptions and the reviews, I really appreciate it!!

I do **not** own Inuyasha or the Idea

Anger

Feeling the warmth of the sun hitting her face along with the soft breeze that seem to flow through her hair, Kagome awoke with a start. She looked around frantically seeing nothing but blue sky. There was a pain in her lower back, so she attempted to move slightly to remove the pain. She heard a soft voice from behind her.

"I wouldn't move too much if I were you… You might fall off." It said.

Quickly looking up since she was still laying on her back she saw the cold face of the demon lord sitting behind her. He sat cross-legged on a green looking hill, his stern expression becoming colder as his golden eyes narrowed slightly at her. She sat up slowly, weakened, a pain in her ribs and whimpered a little, before gapping in shock. They were flying… Ah-Un was apparently the green hill. Reaching behind her she rubbed the spot that hurt the most on her back and looked behind her to see what was the cause; the saddle. Of course.

"Don't look down, Wench.." Sesshomaru warned. She heard a giggle from Rin, and an exasperated sigh from Jaken. Kagome quickly looked behind her more to see Rin sitting behind Sesshomaru, holding onto his waist. She couldn't see much of Jaken, just the staff of two-heads peeking up behind Sesshomaru's left shoulder.

"Where are you taking me?" Kagome asked, raising a brow as she quickly clutched onto the saddle, holding on tightly.

"Honestly I don't see why I have to tell you such things, girl," Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome sighed, a bit irritated.

"I have every reason to know, since you're the one that saved me from Inuyasha-" she quickly shut up after the last thing she said, gapping at him. That's right! She thought. He saved me… Why? Why would Sesshomaru, Mr. Ice-Prick himself save someone like me? Didn't he despise humans? She stared at him for a moment as she thought.

Sesshomaru, watching the girl in the strange clothing stare at him. He raised an elegant eyebrow as he watched the girls expression. It had gone from anger, to shock, to uncertainty to awe. He never understood how humans could go through one emotion after the other so easily without any control. Holding back a growl, he tilted his head to the side, keeping his stoic appearance.

"If you must know… we're taking you to my fortress for your wounds to heal… You obviously can't go back home since that idiotic half-breed destroyed your well, and I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to go back to that mutt with the clay pot there." Sesshomaru said, simply nodding.

Kagome looked at him, watching him silently as she listened to his explanation. She blinked a little as she felt a pang in her heart. The Well… the only way for her to go home was now destroyed thanks to Inuyasha's temper. She turned her head to look ahead, going silent as she continued to think about the whole thing. Inuyasha… Picked Kikyo over me, she thought to herself. She shook her head. Then why was he trying to come to her after it all happened…? Why would he try to come to her when Kikyo was the one he obviously wanted? She didn't understand.

Rin tugged on Sesshomaru's kimono gently as she looked up at the stoic, elegant Lord.

"Sorry but Rin wishes to know why we picked up Kagome, Lord Sesshomaru…" Rin whispered softly. Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder at the little girl. He thought for a moment. Why did he save her, anyway? Why was he even curious in the first place to seek out the clay pot that his half-breed moronic brother was interested in? He wasn't too sure why, but he had a feeling that if he didn't the girl's life would have for sure ended today, if not from the half-breed's hands then from the Clay Pot's. There was no mistaking the hatred the woman held within. Thinking of an answer, he answered the little girl.

"You need a babysitter for when I'm gone. The girl seems to be the perfect choice to watch you." Sesshomaru lied gently. It was a good enough answer for the little girl though, for she nodded and gave a gap-toothed smile. Sesshomaru felt the corner of his lips turn up a little before he looked ahead again. He watched Kagome intently. Her aura was changing like mad. She must have been thinking about what happened because he could smell salt water. Tears; she was crying.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha stood next to the injured Kikyo, anger filling deep within his chest. He couldn't believe how foolish he was falling for the woman in the first place. Obviously the cold woman's heart and spirit had died when she did and was no longer the same woman he had fell for in the first place. Disappointment filled his heart. He was truly saddened by this fact but he knew sooner or later that his heart and his brain would have to work together in order to fully believe this, not just when he was emotionally unstable like he was now.

The scent of his brother and Kagome still lingered in the air. The feeling of loss seemed to drip of the very essence of his soul as he continued to look in the same direction. His ears flattened against his head as he continued to think of what happened, his frustrations and his regrets. Kikyo moved, probably trying to pull out the arrow that was lodged into her muscle so deep that her arm would probably be incapable of moving on its own for a while. She grunted as she pulled the arrow out, the blood splattering onto the ground from the roughness of tugging it out of her flesh. Inuyasha turned to her, smelling the iron in the dead woman's blood.

"You are really despicable, Kikyo, for manipulating my feelings and actions like that," He growled softly, his voice full of warning.

She lifted her head to look at the half-breed that still helplessly had feelings for her. She smiled warmly, disguising the hatred that she felt so strongly for him. She knew that the half-breed Naraku was the one that tricked her so long ago and killed her, but she couldn't stop the hatred that grew in her heart for Inuyasha. He had fallen for her reincarnation, Kagome. He had fallen for that ditsy futuristic girl with the hussy outfit. She held back a vicious retort and shrugged her wounded shoulders with difficulty.

"It's not my fault that you're not strong enough to handle your emotions, Inuyasha." She replied simply, watching his golden eyes darken from hearing her last comment.

"You _know_ how protective I am of you though. You manipulated all of that in order for me to destroy Kagome's very existence in the future, and killed her only happiness. Because of you, you fucking clay pot, I also lost my only companion I truly cared for!" He growled viciously. He dug his claws into his arm, feeling the warm blood within his veins flow to his finger nails, growling loudly, baring his fangs he lifted his hand.

"Blades of Blo-"

"INUYASHA!!" He heard the demon slayers voice echo through his perfect hears, swiveling back to also hear her footsteps along with the monk.

"What the heck happened to the well?!" Miroku cried as he quickly kept pace with Sango, making their way to Inuyasha. He stood there, lowering his hand, his blood still dripping from his claws as his shoulders hunched slightly in shame.

"I destroyed it," He whispered, his ears flattening against his head again.

"What?! How could you do that, Inuyasha? Kago-" Shippo couldn't finish the sentence he wanted so hard to say when Inuyasha gave him a glare.

"Don't ask me, it's the bitches fault right here," he pointed a bloodied claw at Kikyo, who still sat on her knees, holding her wounded shoulder.

"I don't know about that, Inuyasha. Kikyo's arrows don't have enough power to cause such damage as your lovely Wind Scar does," Miroku said in a matter-of-factly tone. He crossed his arms as he watched the half-demon struggle with the next thing he was about to say.

"Well… She… I-" He stuttered.

"Well you decided to trust the stupid woman and completely destroyed Kagome's happiness, which was already fanning because of your stupid obsession with Naraku's little helper here!" Sango screamed at him, furious. Miroku placed a hand on the demon slayer's shoulder to try to calm her before she gave Inuyasha a concussion with her Hiratsu. He himself had gotten beaten with her giant boomerang too many times before and knew how it felt.

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head more as he watched his friend's reaction. He knew that he was at fault for believing anything, but he was just so ashamed over what he did so moronically that he couldn't admit it. Sango, being the out-spoken strong woman that she was, wasn't afraid to whip him back in line and not put up with his crap. He whimpered a little as he watched her angry face, his guilt growing more.

"I… I'm sorry…" He whimpered.

"Don't apologize to us, Inuyasha, it's Kagome you should apologize to. Where is she anyway?" Miroku asked as he looked around.

"Sesshomaru took the little hussy," Kikyo intervened.

They all turned their attention to her except Inuyasha who just went back to looking in the direction that Sesshomaru had carried a limp and hurt Kagome.

"He… took Kagome?" Sango asked, bewildered.

Inuyasha and Kikyo nodded in unison.

Sango turned her attention to Miroku, a look of panic and confusion on her face. Shippo had gotten completely frigid in Sango's arms, shaking in nervousness. Hearing the Demon Lord's name often did that to him. He looked up at his friends, his green eyes filled with worry.

"Is she going to be okay?" Shippo asked with worry.

The two adults looked at the little fox demon with the same worried expressions that he possessed.

"I honestly don't know," Miroku answered for them both. "Sesshomaru seemed to be the last person I would think of that would rescue Kagome, if that's what the case was. Sesshomaru doesn't seem to have much patience, so I don't know how well he can handle Kagome's strong will. Hopefully him having little Rin with him during the time that he had has softened him for Kagome's sake."

Sango glanced at the monk. Her worried expression hadn't left her beautiful face yet, and Shippo was still frigid in her arms, shaking almost violently. She looked back towards the Half-Demon and the dead clay pot and shook her head a bit, flabbergasted over the whole situation.

"Why was Sesshomaru even involved anyway?" Sango questioned.

Kikyo spoke up this time.

"He was curious about the girl," she said softly, looking at the group of humans that followed Inuyasha around like a bunch of lost puppies. "He wanted to know about her."

They all looked at Kikyo with the same expression on their face: Curiosity and a mixture of shock.

"Why was my half-brother interested in Kagome?" Inuyasha's hair in the back of his neck raised slightly, a typical dog-like reaction.

Kikyo simply shrugged.

"I do not know why he was curious about the imbecile, honestly I don't know why anyone would be interested in the hussy, and she's this completely helpless annoying woman that irritates everyone." Kikyo muttered.

Sango's back straightened as she tried to hold back tackling the woman and strangling her.

"Right, sure she is. Tell me how did you get that wound in your shoulder, huh? No one else around here except you and Kagome knows how to use a bow and arrow. So tell me, did you stab yourself with the arrow by falling on your ugly freaking face or did our helpless hussy Kagome shoot you there?" Sango retorted.

Inuyasha and Miroku turned to look at the angry Demon slayer with surprise. They normally never saw the woman get so irritated. Her aura even seemed to change completely, before it was a purple blue color, now it was bright red. Shippo gaped as he held his breath, feeling the woman's arms tighten around his little frame with her anger. She was shaking this time in pure fury. Shippo gulped, praying that he wouldn't be squished like a bug in her tight embrace.

Kikyo simply stared at the furious Demon slayer and shrugged her wounded shoulders again.

"She did shoot me yes… And she could of easily killed me but I guess she's too much of a coward to." Kikyo said simply.

Sango, Miroku and Shippo looked at the woman in pure surprise and hatred.  
"Kagome wouldn't have killed you because unlike your worthless corpse, she has a heart! She loves people, she would never take a life unless it was in self defense!" Sango screamed.

Miroku simply let the woman go as Sango reached behind her to grab her Hiratsu, dropping Shippo to the ground who seemed to run off happily like a child that had been in day care for more hours than he wished and watched the demon slayer run at the woman with such rage that even the red aura that she radiated seemed to glow off of the giant boomerang. With an amazing amount of strength she threw it at the wounded woman, watching it buzz right passed some trees heading right at her. Just before the boomerang managed to decapitate the woman (like Sango truly wished it would…) Inuyasha knocked it away with the sheath of his Tensaiga. Sango seethed.

"Even now you protect the evil woman!?" Sango shrieked.

"You don't attack a wounded person while they are down," Inuyasha replied softly.

Miroku crossed his arms holding back his anger the best he could.

"Since when are you all into honor? You don't have a single honorable bone in your body and now you're pulling this crap on us? Do you honestly believe that we'd fall for that excuse?" Miroku said through clenched teeth.

Sango walked to where her boomerang was stuck in a tree trunk and pulled it out viciously, ripping some of the tree's bark off with it. She walked away from the conversation, still seething with such fury that it scared her companions. Shippo stayed hidden behind Miroku as he watched the mad woman walk away.

"I'm going to go to Sesshomaru's fortress. There's no way I'm going to stand here and take this stupid shit from a brainless dog and a talking clay pot." Sango muttered angrily through clenched teeth as she walked away in the same direction Sesshomaru had taken Kagome. Kirara following close behind her.

Inuyasha growled at the 'brainless dog' comment but knew Sango was right, and that she had the right to be angry… He just hoped that if he found Kagome again, which he was planning on getting her back… that she would forgive him.

Yeah, sorry about the wait. I've been having writers block for a while now so I've been trying to get the story going. If the chapter is too short, please tell me I'll start writing longer chapters. =D Thank you all for reviewing once again and thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it.


	4. Fortress

* * *

New Character Added to Story here 3333

I do **not** own Inuyasha or the Idea

* * *

Fortress

**I Don't Care**

_I try to make it through my life  
In my way  
There's you  
I try to make it through these lies  
That's all I do_

Just don't deny it  
Just don't deny it  
And deal with it  
Yeah just deal with it  
You try to break me  
You wanna break me,bit by bit  
That's just part of it

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

I try to make you see my side  
Always try to stay in line  
But your eyes see right through  
That's all they do  
I'm getting tired of this shit  
I got no room when it's like this  
But you wanted me just deal with it

So, if you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care

If you were dead or still alive  
I don't care  
I don't care  
And all the things you left behind  
I don't care  
I don't care  
At all

-Apocalyptica-

Sango walked solemnly through the forest, her eyes focused on the ground before her. She couldn't handle standing there watching that stupid man defend that woman like that when it was her fault that her best friend would never be able to see her family. Sango knew for a fact how hurt Kagome must be over that, not just the fact that Inuyasha had decided to pick the stupid dead woman over Kagome's lively sweet attitude and spirit. Kirara followed Sango loyally, her yellow eyes looking up at her mistress in concern. She had heard Sango get angry at the other woman that looked like Kagome and was a little concerned. She mewed softly to try to calm down Sango's spirits.

Sango, looking behind her at her loyal friend, a warm smile forming upon her lips as she looked at the little demon cat. The woman was seriously trying to calm herself down. Her frustrations seemed to be her worst enemy at the moment though, and Sango knew it. Thus is why she walked away. Instead, the demon slayer decided to head towards the west, quickening up her pace of her walk.

"Sango!" She heard his voice: the lecherous monk. Her heart filled with dread and happiness at the same time. At least the man that she had slowly been falling for, but would never admit it, was following her instead of the worthless dog. She turned around, slowing her pace to a complete stop to see the monk jogging up to her. Panting, he placed a hand on her shoulder, glancing longingly into her eyes.

She felt the heat under her skin rise.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked wonderingly.

"Why, I thought I was going to lose you forever there, my dear! No way was I going to let the woman of my dreams just walk away from me!" He said dramatically.

Sango's eyebrow ticked slightly, feeling a well familiar hand slide along her full backside…

_**SMACK!!!**_

"Ow!! Come on Sango what was that for!?" Miroku's voice echoed through the forest.

"I would very much appreciate it if you kept your hands to yourself!!" Sango's reply echoed back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome whimpered as she heard the voices surrounding her. She tried to sit up but there was something or someone holding her down gently. The pain in her ribs and in her side where Kikyo's arrow hit her ached as she tried to move. Soon giving up, she decided to succumb to whoever was holding her. She was glad that whoever had their hands on her wasn't being rough with her, instead were being gentle, and the voices were soothing.

"Poor thing," a soft, monotone voice said in almost a whisper. Kagome could tell that this voice belonged to a woman, for it was an octave higher than the voice that decided to reply to the other voice's comment.

"She seems to be okay now… I think she's waking up," A deep voice whispered in return.

"I don't know… she seemed to be pretty shook up from what Sesshomaru told us… do you think that she may be in shock over the ordeal?" The soft voice cooed. Kagome felt gentle hands running along the crown of her head tenderly, soft and smooth. She relaxed more under the soothing touch. She wanted to open her eyes to look at the owner of the velvet voice that she was hearing, but it felt like her eyelids were hundred tons each. She soon gave up on the idea.

"I wouldn't blame her. Apparently from what Lord Sesshomaru said, the human is not of our time. I wonder if the human knows enough about the decade she's in now that she could properly survive without causing herself damage." The lower voice replied, concern dripping off of his words.

"Hopefully Sesshomaru will help her… Plus we are here now so I'm sure we can help as well without scaring her, I hope." The woman's voice said calmly, running her hand through the human girl's hair.

"By how you're pampering her, I doubt she'll be scared of us at all," The male voice said.

"I don't know… We're a bit different, you and I," The woman replied softly.

"I'm sure she's used to unusual things, darling. Now do not fret any longer, the girl will be fine, she is safe now under Sesshomaru's surveillance and our care," the male said soothingly, the conversation fading in and out as Kagome lost consciousness once more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome awoke in a dark room, a chill running down her spine from the slight chill she felt in the air. She had no idea where she was, and her memory except falling asleep on Ah-Un was a mystery. Her eyes darted from one corner of the room to the other. Sitting up in the bed that she was supposedly sleeping in she looked around, squinting her eyes to get a better idea of what was around her. Panic shot through her stomach.

The room was large, she knew that for sure. Her eyes were slowly adjusting to her surroundings as she looked around more closely. Her room had a high, rounded ceiling. Surrounding her bed were curtains that were pulled into each corner, the color, though she couldn't see it, probably matched the bed covers that she had been snuggled under not so long ago. Pulling her legs out towards the side of the bed she began to slide down off of the mattress, surprised how high up it was. She finally seemed to hit the ground after a painful few minutes. With a quiet squeal her efforts of getting down from the bed was wasted due to her leaping back onto the soft mattress due to the cold floor underneath her feet.

She lingered at staring at the walls before her, not too sure about going into shock once more from the assault upon her bare feet due to the coolness of the floor beneath her. Letting her eyes adjust to her surroundings more, she noticed that it was a very beautiful room from what she could see so far. She wished that there was a light switch so she could turn on the lights to get a better look around the room, but that would require getting out of bed, finding a match and lighting up a candle in order to see. Which she was quite determined not to do yet if she didn't have to.

She moved slightly, feeling a bandage wrapped around her waist for the first time since she had awoken. She thought of the conversation she had heard before she had blacked out. She wondered what the two were talking about concerning unusual looks. She had seen Sesshomaru's true form; she thought to herself, nothing was more terrifying than an angry four story tall dog with poison drool trying to have you for dinner. She shuddered at the memory.

Sesshomaru…

Why had the demon lord taken her away from the debris of the left over well anyway? What was the entire point of him being there? She didn't understand, and was confused about the whole thing. He was there all of a sudden, and came to her defense even though she was Inuyasha's companion. Why had the demon lord, so high and mighty and so arrogant, decided to stoop down lower than he thought of himself to help a lowly human that was injured from a zombie priestess? She shook her head in bewilderment.

She then started thinking about Sango and her friends she had been forced to leave behind. She sighed sadly. They wouldn't even know where she was, she whimpered. Unless Inuyasha told them where she had been taken… which she doubted. Inuyasha didn't care about anyone besides himself and Kikyo, she thought bitterly as she bit her bottom lip. She narrowed her eyes angrily at one of the curtains as she felt her anger rise. What a stupid, ignorant prick! He had destroyed her only way home, which was devastating, and the only reason why he did that was because she was defending herself from Kikyo's jealousy and harassment. Her hands clutched into small tight fists as she huffed over the memory.

"Stupid zombie priestess," She mumbled to herself.

Her anger soon came crashing down though as soon as she thought more about Inuyasha's betrayal. She felt tears begin to form behind her eyelids, her heart aching painfully. Holding back the tears the best she could, she slipped her legs from under the blankets towards the side of the bed once more, biting her bottom lip as she looked down towards the freezing floor. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself onto the tile, feeling the shock of the coolness run back up her legs and up her spine, feeling a painful shiver and an invasion of goose-bumps suddenly appear on her skin.

Clutching her jaw tightly closed to keep her teeth from chattering, she pushed herself forward to find the door so she could realize where exactly she was. She kind of figured out by now that she was in Sesshomaru's fortress, but _where_ in the fortress? She soon found the door and peeked outside of it after she slowly opened it, trying to be as quiet as she could be. The hall was dark, but she could see light streaming out from the end of the hall. She slowly made her way towards the light when she heard a familiar voice come from the same direction.

"Do you think the human will be alright?" The voice was Sesshomaru's. Kagome felt her cheeks flush.

"I honestly don't know, milord…" Came the soft voice she had heard before… or was it a dream? The little conversation she had heard… The unusual pair. Kagome froze.

"She had lost her only way home, and from what I understand", the voice continued "I'm sure the girl isn't used to being here in this time for as long as she will have to be now. She still had access of returning to wherever she came from, until the Well was destroyed. Now, I'm afraid the girl will either go insane from grief, or hopefully on the more positive side, she'll adapt. You had told me that she had been around for several years now from all the times you have run into Inuyasha… So she may be used to how things go here, but she was surrounded by humans! Not a bunch of demons that honestly could care less about the species."

Kagome stood silently as she listened closely. Why did they care anyway?

"I understand what you're saying here, Hitomi, but I cannot let the girl go yet."

"I know," the soft voice said soothingly.

The conversation stopped for a moment, Kagome slipping closer to the doorway where the light was streaming through to take a peek around the corner to see who was talking. A woman stood before Sesshomaru. Kagome couldn't see the face but she saw a dress on the woman that didn't look Oriental. In fact, she could have sworn it was a toga, or at least a more attractive toga then the ones she had seen in History books. She narrowed her eyes closer as she noticed that there was a long tail coming from the bottom of the hem, the scales from it shining in the reflection of the fire. Kagome studied the woman closer now, curious. The woman, the soft, melodic voice's owner, was about as short as Kagome was which she stood to be about 5'2", so short in fact; Sesshomaru seemed to tower over the woman. She wore her jet black hair on top of her head with two buns, the rest of the hair they couldn't get into the bun nicely dangled to the sides of her body, jeweled barrettes pulling the ends together every other few inches down the rest of the woman's long hair. Beads seemed to be laced through the woman's hair also, especially along the buns, which flickered in the light.

Kagome watched as the woman turned, and gasped. She was blind folded. A Dark blue silk blind fold covered her eyes. Kagome raised a brow as she watched the graceful woman walk away from Sesshomaru, her head held high and her hands laced in front of her. How could she tell where she's going? Kagome asked herself in wonder. She saw the woman's lips smile.

"I believe you have company, milord," The woman spoke with her soft melodic voice.

"Come in, human," Sesshomaru's voice commanded gently.

Taking a deep breath in, Kagome walked forward, trying to hold her composure from the new things in store for her. The two demons stood there silently as she walked as quickly into the room as possible without losing her balance. There was a sharp pain that shot through her from her injuries and she stopped for a moment. The woman with the long hair's expression changed to worry for a second, but the expression vanished just as quickly as it appeared. Kagome wondered how the woman could possibly know what was happening since she was blindfolded. The material must be see-through, Kagome thought to herself.

Sesshomaru appeared behind the woman watching her get closer to the two in a matter of moments. His calm, emotionless expression seemed to be like a permanent mast, never to be lifted to show his true side. He kept his composure well hidden under his control, and he made sure of it. There would be no way on earth that he would give these people the chance to see how he felt. He watched the girl struggle closer to them, his heart seemed to skip a beat when she grimaced in pain due to the injury on her side. Hitomi, the lizard demon a few inches before him radiated worry, but as soon as it came, it vanished as if it never happened. He liked that, someone that could hide their emotions just as well as he.

"Hello, Kagome," the lizard demon greeted smoothly, bowing gracefully.

Kagome gapped at her, but bowed as well.

"Hello," was her simple reply, not sure what else to say.

"Just to clear the water..." The woman began, a small smile appearing on her face once again, "I am Hitomi, Sesshomaru's fiance."

I know… it's a short chapter, I'm sorry D=


	5. What Blind Eyes Can See

I do **not** own Inuyasha or the Idea

What Blind Eyes Can See

Hitomi stood before the young human girl in amusement. How funny it was, her reaction to her telling the girl that she was Sesshomaru's fiancée. Yes, it was true that she was, but she was not happy about it, as would anyone be if it was an arranged marriage. Hitomi, her blind eyes staring blankly forward under the blindfold, her ears hearing the girl's wild heart beat. She heard her way before she even acknowledged the girl's presence, but she figured she better not frighten the girl anymore then she already has.

She felt her clawed toes scrape the cool floor underneath her, feeling the vibrations of the demon lord coming close behind her, and seeing nothing but a silhouette of the girl before her, wincing in pain from the wound that Hitomi herself had bound. Sesshomaru had brought the girl in from the other side of the boarder, towards the old village near the old dried up well, that was no longer there now, as she had been told. She was surprised, yes, that her betrothed would have brought a human into their mist, but was happy nevertheless, for she was lonely.

Her feelings for the great Demon Lord were very little. She had met him only once before she had been brought to his country from a land across the ocean in Greece. She did not know the language very well, so she used her senses and feelings to tell what was up and what wasn't. So far, the Demon Lord had tried to keep his composure constantly, as if his very life depended on it. It drove her insane. The man never even let his guard down once for her to hear an excited heartbeat. Except when the human girl had walked into their company, when she had heard the dog demon's heart race suddenly.

She had been more worried about the human at the time to notice it at first, trying to distinguish the sounds of both beating hearts that went wild at the same time. One was out of fear, the other out of worry. She was shocked to feel Sesshomaru's vibrations go out of their normal cage for just one second before he forced them all back into his protective box again. She thought it was rather funny, that he tried to control those things about him even though she could feel the very blood rush through his veins whenever he was angry, or concerned. She hid the small smile as she focused her senses on the human girl before her.

"Hello," she had heard herself say softly, keeping herself calm.

"Hello," the reply was. She could tell that the girl was shaken up, being in the room with not just one demon, but two. And one of those demons was viciously against the human race, such as her betrothed. She noted that it was probably a good idea that Sesshomaru had taken in the small girl, the one with the sweet spirit and the innocence that just radiated off of her, Rin. Hitomi absolutely adored Rin. The girl had beautiful energy, and whenever she was near the lizard demon, her own heart would beat wildly with happiness.

She felt Sesshomaru's presence even closer to her now as they greeted the girl.

"What is it that you want, girl?" Sesshomaru had said softly.

"I was just wondering where I was," Kagome had spoke a little out of defense, her heart still pounding loudly in Hitomi's ears. She sensed anger radiating off of the girl as well, the vibrations of her very aura allowed Hitomi to see the sudden glow that surrounded the shadow of the girl.

"Were you afraid, young one..?" Hitomi asked innocently, tilting her head to the side.

Kagome simply gaped at the blind folded woman. How did she know she was afraid? Well that was kind of obvious, actually, Kagome kicked herself. She knew that the demons could probably sense her fear way before she even was close to them. She felt her cheeks flush as if she was caught.

"I…Wasn't afraid," Kagome stuttered a little as she walked a bit closer. Hitomi, Sesshomaru's betrothed, stood completely still, her hands still laced together before her. As Kagome got closer to her, she noticed that her skin on her face was the same type of scales that reflected like a pearl. The blindfolded woman turned her head slightly towards Kagome's form as she walked closer to her. She glanced towards the woman's hands. She had beautiful hands, Kagome thought as she looked at her closer. Her fingers long and lean, slim and feminine, making the woman look even more elegant than she already was. Kagome's blush brightened.

Hitomi stayed perfectly still for the girl to check her out. Like drawing in her prey, she had to let her check her out in order for them to trust her better. She stayed calm and kept her senses only on the girl as she walked closer to her. The shadow of the girl came closer as her ears picked up the soft thwaping her bare feet made upon the floor. She was pretty good at trying to be sneaky, Hitomi thought, a small smile forming upon her lips. She liked that, a human trying to be sneaky towards a demon. She thought it was amusing.

"What do you think of me then, human? I know you're watching me…" Hitomi murmured. It startled Kagome. Nearly jumping out of her skin, her blush that had already brightened seemed to redden even more as if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar, looking guiltily towards the beautiful creature.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized softly "I—I just never seen a demon like you before."

Hitomi smiled warmly.

"Well that's because I'm from a foreign country, my dear," she replied. She kept her soft voice mellow and sweet, as if to woo a baby into sleeping.

"Really? Where?" Kagome asked excitedly as she came closer to the lizard demon. She stood right before the blinded creature, looking at her face.

"Greece, my dear…"

Kagome gapped at her.

"I… see. How did you gain a Japanese name then?" Kagome asked, curious.

Sesshomaru growled softly. Both the women turned their heads towards the growl, one suddenly terrified, the other completely amused.

"Yes, Milord?" Hitomi's soft pleasant voice cooed.

"That bird comes," Sesshomaru said through clenched teeth. Hitomi simply smiled at his reaction to her body guard, soon coming to the hall and knocking gently upon the door frame before entering.

"May I enter, milady?" A low soft voice asked hesitantly.

Kagome recognized the voice from earlier. She quickly turned around after the man was granted permission to see a tall lean man walking into the room. He looked as if he was just about as tall as Sesshomaru, but a little bit thicker. The man had long black feathered wings that brushed against his ankles. He folded them closer to his body as he came closer to the three of them. His green eyes floated from Hitomi to Kagome in an instant, his eyebrows rising as a small happy smile came to his face. Hitomi's voice drew Kagome's attention back to her.

"This is my Body guard, Raven," Hitomi introduced the tall bird-like demon with a wide smile. Kagome flushed more.

"I see you managed to find your way out of that dark room okay, my dear." Raven's gentle voice said tenderly towards Kagome.

"Uh… yes… it was cold and I was a little curious where I was so I came out…" Kagome said, instantly wrapping her arms around her waist, immediately regretting the shy move when she felt a jolt of pain go through her. Sesshomaru's eyes immediately shot to Kagome's face with concern, but hid it well before his fellow demons. Hitomi simply slipped closer to Raven and slipped an arm around his. Kagome was confused. Why was she holding onto Raven like that when Sesshomaru was the one she should be clinging to? Kagome's face looked up to Sesshomaru's. She was surprised that he wasn't even looking towards the woman, but instead looking very intently at her.

Hitomi turned her head towards the Demon Lord and the human girl.

"Raven and I… need to go have a conversation my dears… You two should catch up. I'm pretty sure you two are both quite curious about each other," Hitomi said, smiling up at Raven who simply turned on his heel, a black wing unfolding to wrap it protectively around Hitomi's small frame as they left the room.

Kagome immediately shot a suspicious glare up at the demon lord.

"Why did you take me here? What are you up to? Is this some kind of game? A trap? I DEMAND to know!" Kagome shot question after question at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, not expecting the sudden hostile accusations, growled defensively as he glared down hatefully at the girl.

"Don't push me human," Sesshomaru warned.

"My name is** Kagome**, not human, not girl, or anything else you can think of!" Kagome snarled right back. The two stared angrily at each other, Sesshomaru holding back every bit of him from pushing the girl up against a wall to strike some fear into her. He could smell already that she was afraid of him, so he figured he didn't have to do much.

"You will _**not**_ talk to me like that, girl!" Sesshomaru snarled loudly.

"Oh? Why because you're a 'lord'?" Kagome pressed, lifting her hands up to do the imaginary quotes.

"Exactly," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, right…" Kagome said glaring hatefully up at him. "Like a lord would try to kill women, children and his own family just to get a damn sword!" She screamed.  
Sesshomaru growled viciously and grabbed Kagome suddenly by her shoulders, lifting her up and pushing her roughly against a wall, knocking the breath out of her. She cried out as she felt her wound reopen again, shuddering violently from the pain, trying to hold it all the pain in as she looked at the Demon Lord defiantly, her eyes tearing over.

"You won't scare me!" Kagome said as she reached up to smack him hard against his chest. Sesshomaru growling loudly pushed himself firmly against her small frame, reaching down with his free hand to prod the wound that had reopened, his golden eyes smoldering with anger as he looked into her eyes, watching her grimace from the pain he was causing her.

_Don't push her too hard, _A voice echoed in his mind as he snarled viciously. He felt the warm liquid of the girl's blood flood from the wound around his claws. He looked at her brown eyes as she watched tears flow from them down her cheeks. She suppressed a sob, both from fear and pain, holding it in the best she could as she tried to face down the demon lord that held her against the wall.

The smell of tears flooded his senses, his anger slowly subsiding. He was happy that she was crying, yes, he was, that meant that the girl was scared. That meant he won the battle with her, broke her. Or so he thought. As soon as he calmed down he felt a fist hit him square in the face, Kagome's scared reaction overwhelming her. Jumping back after the impact, holding his nose in pain he looked at Kagome, completely shocked that she would have the guts to do that. Sesshomaru simply stared at her as the girl turned and ran out of the room, holding onto her side. Watching her go, Sesshomaru looked down to the blood on his claws, his own blood mixed in the girl's warm liquid.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha growled to himself as he sat in the tree, thinking about all the things that had happened in the last few hours. He had left Kikyo alone after his friends had abandoned him to follow after his god forsaken brother. Frustration and pain crossed his features as his ears flattened against his head, thinking about it all. Why the hell would Sesshomaru save Kagome anyway? He still didn't understand it. Unless, he suddenly thought, it was a plan to try and steal away the Tensaiga. Was that it? Was that the reason why he would steal her away? He frowned as he reached behind him, lacing his fingers as he leaned his head back against his hands.

He could still smell the blood from Kagome. He hadn't smelt it until much later after Kikyo had finally been pushed out of his senses. She was hurt, and he didn't care at all. His guilt kicked him in the stomach once again. She had loved him… and he failed her. After seeing the way that Kikyo looked at him earlier that day he realized he had done exactly what the bitch wanted. To destroy Kagome; her greatest competition. Growling viciously to himself, he closed his golden eyes. There was no way he could make it up to Kagome now.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango and Miroku walked quietly along the forests, heading to the western lands. Sango looked down at her feet, hardly able to say anything after Miroku had joined her. She closed her eyes for a moment, thinking about Kagome, worrying over her friend. How was she? Was she okay? Was she holding up? She bet that Kagome wasn't happy, thanks to that no good piece of crap half-demon Inuyasha, Sango snarled to herself.

Miroku watched his beloved walk silently beside him. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, knowing that comfort was probably the last thing Sango needed, or wanted. He knew the woman well enough to let the girl take care of her own issues, or it was Hell to pay. He took a deep breath as he looked down at the sleeping fox-demon child in his arms. Shippo had a rough time too, scared to death for Kagome. Kirara mewed softly, looking up at him and then at her master.

"Sango," Miroku spoke softly, trying to break her out of her thoughts. She looked up then turned her gaze to the quiet and observed monk beside her.

"Yes?"

"Don't you think that we've traveled far enough for now? Let's make camp and get some rest… there's only so many miles your legs can take you on anger alone, Sango," Miroku said softly, taking her elbow in his hand. She looked at him for a moment before nodding, knowing he was right.

After they set up camp, Sango laid on her back, looking up at the stars. Miroku, leaning against a tree watched Sango intently, still worried, the sleeping fox demon curled up against the woman's side, Kirara on the other. She was absolutely beautiful, Miroku mused to himself. He walked over to her, sitting next to his three companions gracefully. Sango, exhausted, looked over at him tiredly.

"Do you think Kagome is okay…?" Sango asked again for the sixtieth time that day. Miroku thought for a moment, trying to think of a way to put her mind at ease and not lie to her at the same time.

"I'm sure she's fine… she's a tough girl she can handle herself for a while." Miroku said softly. Sango, not believing him fully, like every other time he had given her a reassuring answer, simply nodded before closing her eyes. Miroku watched his beloved fall asleep, soon falling asleep as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi stood completely still as she heard the dispute in the room after she and Raven had left. Her heart had stopped with worry. She tilted her head up quickly towards Raven, the real man that she loved with all her heart and felt her spirit wretch with dread and worry. Raven, knowing how to read the most important person in the world to him, looked at her concerned.

"What is it, Darling?" He asked concerned.

Hitomi clutched onto his shirt tightly, unable to say anything. They soon heard a cry and a growl, both of them looking towards the room they had left. A figure ran out of the room quickly, holding onto her side. The scent of salt water filled the air as the figure made her way towards them. Hitomi, letting go of Raven, quickly moved into the way where she felt Kagome's vibrations coming very quickly, holding out her arms. Kagome, looking down at the time, blinded with tears and violent sobs trying to escape from her lips, ran into the woman, taking both of them down. Raven watched the women fall, gasping.

"Kagome," Hitomi muttered, running her hands through the girls hair gently, "Kagome, Kagome, what happened?" Hitomi asked in a panicked voice.

Kagome's answer was a gasp, and a broken sob, as she smothered her face into the crook of the blind lizard demon's neck.


	6. Lullaby

Lullaby

Kagome had rushed out of the room with such fear she couldn't stop running, her eyes blinded with tears made it hard for her to tell where she was going. Before she knew it she felt herself collide into something in the middle of the hall, hoping in the back of her mind it wasn't anything breakable as she and the object fell down simultaneously, the breath being knocked out of her lungs. She couldn't control her emotions, no matter how hard she was trying, all it seemed to do was cause her pain deep within her stomach as she tried to hold back the tears. She couldn't breathe, she had to let out the tears soon or else she would pass herself out.

"Kagome," She heard a muffled sound echo through her ears. She couldn't see, in fact everything seemed like pitch dark to her. She couldn't tell what was happening at all. She soon realized that the voice wasn't her emotions when she felt arms wrap securely around her small frame. Not able to hold back her tears anymore, she smothered her face blindly into the person's neck, letting out a painful sob, shuddering violently as she did so.

For a moment she thought she was back with Inuyasha and the group. Opening her delusional eyes she saw the face of the man she loved, looking down at her irritatingly, but of course with concern hidden behind his golden eyes. She felt the tears flow more freely from the look upon her love's face, feeling a new kind of pain deep within her chest as she clung confusingly to the neck of the person she collided onto the arms around her tightening around her immediately.

"I…Inuyasha! I'm scared," her voice came, mixed with a sob and fear, she shuddered more, "I'm scared, Inuyasha, I'm scared…" She repeated as she smothered her face back into the neck of the person that held her.

Hitomi, lying calmly underneath the sobbing girl's frame, kept her arms wrapped securely around her waist, running her long lean fingers along the girl's spine. She heard Raven's uneasy movements before her, hearing his clothes ruffle as she was sure he was kneeling down beside her, for she also heard his feathers upon his wings rustle about.

"Who is she calling out for?" Raven questioned, kneeling before his blind Greek princess, the human girl smothered herself against her own small frame. Raven, raising a brow, not too familiar with this kind of scene being played out before him, searched the two female bodies with confusion. He knew the human girl was harmed, for he saw fresh blood against her bandages, along with what looked like a hole that had been burned along her wound. Poison…

"Did Sesshomaru touch you, girl?" Raven asked, feeling his fear grow for the girl's very life. Kagome lifted her head, looking at the bird demon with confusion, not too sure if she even recognized his gentle, yet confused face. She arched her back a bit in order to look closer to him, then grimaced, feeling the pain souring through her body from the wound being reopened.

"I… I don't know I was just asking him why he brought me here and I felt this… pain… in my wound… it feels like it's on fire," Kagome explained weakly, her voice wavering with the sound of tears.

"Raven…" Hitomi's melodic voice rang quietly.

He turned his velvet eyes towards its owner quickly.

"Yes, milady?"

"Take the girl back to her room and start to work on getting the poison removed from her wound…" Hitomi softly ordered. Raven, acting quickly moved towards the two women sprawled upon the floor, wrapping his arms gently along Kagome's wincing frame, pulling her close to his chest as he stood up, the girl folded into his arms. Hitomi raised herself upwards, slowly getting back to her bare, scaled feet. She turned in Raven's direction, looking at him through the piece of cloth covering her blind eyes.

"I will go speak to Sesshomaru, and find out what brought this all on. Now go, move quickly and take care of her wounds, or else she might not make it," Hitomi urged, masking her worry the best she could before turning back to the direction where she could feel Sesshomaru's movements with the vibrations running along her sensitive feet.

Hitomi, focusing on all her good hearted energy as she could, walked closer to the door frame. Once the whimpering sobs of the girl was too far for her to hear she listened closer for the Demon Lord. She heard growling, and pacing coming from the room she was to enter next. Slowing her pace down more, she listened more closely to the sounds coming from her betrothed, a frown crossing her face as she continued to hear the lord's pacing, and then heard a sickening crunch.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru growled viciously after he watched the girl run from the room that he occupied. His fingers still stained from her blood, he looked down to his clawed hand, his own blood dripping upon the warm liquid. Her blood and his becoming one, he growled at the thought. It almost caused him to retch the more he thought about it. Her blood smelled too sweet, just a bit of iron in it, compared to his, which seem to reek of more iron then hers.

Snarling he paced back and forth along his room, cupping his hand along his nose as he thought about what happened. He knew she was just scared, uncertain and unsure why he would even want anything to do with the wretched girl, but he knew if he didn't save her then she would be nothing but worm food right now. He gritted his fangs together as he tried to swallow his anger, the hair in the back of his neck raising as he thought about it more. Reaching up he snapped his nose back in place before it healed crooked. Kagome sure had a punch, he thought grumpily to himself.

_You could of controlled your anger, you know… the girl was freaking out enough without your help,_ the beast deep within him growled. Sesshomaru snarled inwardly.

He knew his inner beast was correct. He wasn't even too sure what got him so riled up in the first place. Might have been that lizard's fault, he thought to himself. Even though the girl was a true lady of the courts and beautiful, he just couldn't find himself spending the rest of his life with her. Hitomi, being her soft-spoken self often put him on edge, even though he was supposed to be calmed by her tones. It was harder for him to even be in the same room with her alone. He turned his head towards the doorway.

_Speaking of the lizard…_ his inner beast chided.

The woman gracefully walked around the corner into his room silently. She held her shoulders high, her lean hands laced before her lap as she walked closer to him. He never would understand how she could know exactly where he was even though the woman was blind, but at the same time he was happy about it. He scowled at her, glaring. He was happy the woman could not see his expressions. She was the only one that he didn't have to have an emotionless mask, and that, he was glad about.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you once more, My Lord, but I wish to speak to you about Kagome," Hitomi's soft irritating voice rang in his perfect ears.

"What about the wretch?" He asked irritated. He wasn't going to hide his annoyance.

"The girl may die because of the poison you have infected her with," Hitomi replied, annoyance in her own voice now.

He glanced at the woman before him, her long hair that was parted in the middle, a high bun on each side of her head as the rest of her hair hung loose passed her hips. She kept her face turned towards him.

"She should be fine with that Egyptian bird that's in there taking care of her," Sesshomaru snarled.

"You are lucky that Raven and I have the patience after attending to the girl for hours that you had dropped on our laps like that, which we now have to re-mend and attend to, thanks to your temper." Hitomi retorted, walking closer to him quickly.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs.

"She shouldn't have talked to me in that way!" Sesshomaru growled defensively.

"You said yourself that she comes from a different time. I'm pretty sure that how our customs are now are not the same as they are in the time that she comes from! You should have been easier on her instead of going all vicious on her!" Hitomi's voice rose to a higher octave as she felt her anger rise. She hated being angry, but she figured that Sesshomaru deserved it.

Sesshomaru felt the rage begin to grow deep within him, his golden eyes flashing crimson as he worked on forcing his anger down. He stepped closer to the lizardess, grabbing her frail shoulders with his long, lean hands and squeezed tightly, glaring down at her expressionless face. Her upper lip curled up to reveal small fangs.

"You will not speak to me like that in my home!" Sesshomaru warned, continuing to glare at her.

"Well you will not treat your guests with such disrespect while I am staying here!" She warned right back.

Sesshomaru felt his hair in the back of his neck stand on end again as he snarled viciously upon her retort.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raven carried the now unconscious girl back into her room. The room was cold, he realized. He strolled along the room to her bed that had the sheets already pulled back from her getting up from her rest before, and folded the blankets back over so he wouldn't dirty the sheets with the girl's blood. After laying her gently down upon the mattress, he quickly went around the room to light up the candles and the fireplace, feeling the fire's warmth already fight away the cold air that lingered within the small bedroom. Once satisfied with that, he quickly moved over to the bed where Kagome now lay.

Reaching to the side of his belt for a pouch, he untied the cloth and opened it, revealing to himself the herbs that he had taken from his country. Gently pressing the dried green herb against the girl's weak body, he watched as the herb began to suck out the poison, the green slowly vanishing from the plant's natural color and changing to a light brown color. He sat upon the mattress next to the human girl before him, his feathered ruffling as he relaxed. He watched the girl's expression, her eyes moving around under her eyelids as she slept.

He began thinking of his homeland, Cairo, Egypt. He missed its warmth… the desert sands and the warm breeze of the night. It was a desolate land indeed, with endless sand dunes that flooded the area with its deadly heat, but it was where he was born and raised. It wasn't until he had been summoned to Greece where his father had been killed that he had ever left his beloved home.

It was a shock to him how different the two countries were. The cultures to the very stench of the streets he walked upon. It was there he had met the woman he was to protect, guard from any one that wished to do her harm. She was beautiful, frail yet strong. Her small frame stood before him, her long black hair was put up as two buns were placed on each side of her head, and the rest of her hair that hung loose was laced with beads that reflected the sunlight. The dress she wore was a thin white dress that came to a couple inches below her knees. She was barefoot. A long tail trailed behind her, its scales reflecting off the sun like mother of pearl. Her eyes were covered with a white cloth. That was what surprised him the most. The fact she covered her eyes.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Kagome whimpered softly. He drew his velvet eyes downward towards the girl's pained face, his own reflecting worry. The herbs he had placed upon her wound should have helped a great deal, but the pain would still linger there for a while. Her soft brown eyes darted around the room, a look of confusion and uncertainty stained her face before her eyes rested upon his rich velvet eyes.

"I… I'm sorry… I'm such a burden," She whispered hoarsely. He reached out to brush the bangs from her forehead gently in a soft caress as he watched her.

"No, you are not, it is I should apologize for not keeping a better watch on you and allowing you to walk in that room as vulnerable as you are already," Raven whispered soothingly.

She watched him for a moment.

"I haven't heard your accent before, where is it that you come from? I know that you and Hitomi aren't from here… where is it you come from?" Kagome asked as she moved a little to look up at him more comfortably.

He gave a gentle smile.

"Hitomi's name isn't the real one that I have grown used to calling her… it's the simplest name we could think of from this country… Her real name is Alastrina. It means "Protector of Mankind"." He explained as he watched her.

Kagome nodded gently.

"I've heard of that name before from History books… But where are you from?" She asked once again, really curious about Raven himself.

"I am a warrior from Egypt… I have been hired to protect Hitomi," he told her, keeping his voice low.

She nodded a little, "I see, that explains your eye make-up… I would love to hear that story sometime… along with Hitomi's….." She said, wincing a bit more, her eyes closing.

Raven watched the girl struggle, and before he knew it, he started singing gently to her to try to calm her down. Kagome listened to the haunting tune quietly, relaxing as she did so. He noticed as the girl's pained expression soothed to a more relaxed one. He sang each word soothingly.

"_Lullay, Thou little tiny Child,  
Sleep well , lullay, lullay.  
And smile while dreaming, little one  
sleep well, lullay, lullay.  
Fair well Lullay, lullay._

_O sisters, too, what may we do,  
To preserve on this day;  
This poor Youngling for whom we sing,  
Sleep well, lullay, lullay.  
Fair Well lullay lullay_

_Herod the King, in his raging,  
Slept forth upon this day;  
By his decree, no lives spare he  
All children young, to slay.  
All children young, to slay_

_Then woe is me, poor Child, for Thee,  
And ever mourn and say;  
For Thy parting, neither say nor sing,  
Fair well lullay, lullay.  
Fair well lullay, lullay_

_And when the stars fill darken skies,  
In their far vetchers stay;  
And smile as dreaming, little one  
Fair well lullay lullay.  
Dream now lullay, lullay."_

By the time he had finished his song, the door opened and Hitomi walked gracefully into the room, finding a spot beside Raven, placing a slender scaled hand against his shoulder.

"She'll be fine, I just rocked her back to sleep," Raven whispered. Hitomi simply nodded.

Kagome felt herself drift to sleep once more, images of Inuyasha slowly coming back to her mind as she dreamt of what it could have been.


	7. As the World Falls Down

* * *

Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha or the idea of Inuyasha, but I do own a Sesshomaru plushie and a beautiful fanart of him 333333333333333

**WARNING**

A new twist has been added, sorry if it seemed to quick but I thought we should get this story going!!!!

* * *

As the World Falls Down

It had been a week since Kagome had been taken to the castle. Hitomi had been her faithful friend and guardian within the majestic halls. Raven coming by every now and then just to give Kagome the herbs to help keep the poison from coming back into Kagome's system. She almost wished that they would have allowed the poison to take her. She quickly shook the depressing thought out of her head as she walked into a huge room with a golden rug upon bamboo wooden floors, a small table in the middle of the rug. There were five 3 x 3 Tatami mats surrounding the table. In the middle of the table was a golden vase with wild orchids. This was one of Kagome's favorite areas in the castle besides the garden that was just a few feet away from which she now stood.

Rin's loud giggle echoed through Kagome's ears. She turned to see the small child running into the room with a few flowers in her hand, thrusting the small gift at Kagome. Kagome simply smiled as she took the flowers gently from the little girl's small hands and taking them over to the vase, arranging the flowers within the golden container. Hitomi kneeled on one of the Tatami's, a small smile forming upon her solemn face.

"The girl can sense your spirit, Kagome," Hitomi's soft voice said softly as Kagome looked towards the blindfolded lizard demon. Staring at her she tilted her head to the side as curiosity came to her mind over why they covered the woman's eyes anyway. It wasn't that it bothered her that she was blind, nor should it bother anyone else in the castle if she was or not, Kagome thought. Hitomi seemed to sense that Kagome's attention was on her.

"What is it, Kagome?" Hitomi questioned.

Kagome gaped a little and bit her lip, not wanting to ask incase it was considered rude but she was dying to know. She thought that maybe Raven would tell her if she remembered about it later. Her curiosity about the lizardess continued to thrive within her. She had never seen the woman's kind before, nor heard of it even in the future, so to have such a beautiful creature sitting before her so elegant and majestic took her mental breath away.

"I… Er.. Never mind!" Kagome quickly sputtered, trying to brush off the fact that she was caught. A light blush tinted her pale cheeks as she watched Hitomi's head tilt to one side in utter curiosity.

"Don't lie, I can smell it. I want to know what it is that you're thinking about, Miss Kagome," the blindfolded lizardess rose her eyebrows waiting for her answer.

"I was just wondering… Why you wore a cloth over your eyes?" Kagome asked, embarrassment coursing through her veins.

Hitomi's beautiful fanged smile widened from Kagome's curiosity. She often enjoyed being asked about herself. Not many seemed to care, nor even wanted to know it seemed. Not even Lord Sesshomaru himself seemed to be curious about his own betrothed, which was honestly fine with her, but that wasn't the point. She liked being in the center of attention, if she enjoyed the attention of the giver, that is.

"That's all? Silly girl I thought you were going to ask me something more drastic then that by the embarrassing waves I'm getting off of you," Hitomi laughed a soft, cheery laugh, completely amused.

Kagome blushed even more.

"My dear, if you wish to know why I wear this cloth over my eyes I shall tell you. It's wise of you to know in case you decided to take it off," she started but as soon as she said anything a wry smile came to her face as she straightened her shoulders, "Actually I think I'll let Raven tell you the reason, he likes to brag about it, you see," she giggled softly.

Kagome blinked at her confusedly. "But Raven isn't even in here," she muttered as she stared at Hitomi's smiling face.

"Oh he will be very soon," was all she said.

Sure enough, Raven came walking into the living room, clad in a black loincloth that seemed rest just above the knees. He wore no shoes, nor did he wear a shirt. A golden collar rested around his neck that seemed to be about 8 inches wide. His long black hair came to his shoulders, his golden eyes darting from one area to another, black eyeliner surrounding his eyes. His black wings spread apart as he stretched them out, elegantly and gracefully folding the wings back against his body as he came to his lady's side, kneeling down on one knee, resting his arm on the other knee he kept propped up.

"Milady," Raven whispered softly, almost too softly for Kagome to catch it. Her brown eyes shifted to one and the other. For the last week she had noticed certain closeness between the two of them, but didn't say anything. She figured it was none of her business but it sure drove her crazy. She wanted to know more, but bit her tongue this time. Hitomi and Raven didn't seem to notice her curiosity about their relationship anyway, so she wasn't going to push it when it wasn't even noticed, she convinced herself.

"Kagome wishes to know about the cloth around my eyes, Raven, I told her you will tell her the story and the reasoning." Hitomi explained to him quietly. He nodded as he turned his head towards Kagome to look into her eyes intensely with his own golden ones.

"The reason why milady wears her blindfold is not out of shame, but because of protection," Raven began, watching Kagome's features closely as he began to tell the story, "Not protection of her, but of everyone around her. You see she was born with this incredible power which is a gift and a curse. One day her mother watched her open her pale violet eyes only to be turned to stone within minutes, soon after her new born daughters eyes opened. She didn't have to look at her mother for it to happen… She is the first of her kind that they know of. She is my special treasure, this one."

By the time Raven was done explaining about his lizardess, a wide smile formed upon his handsome features, his very skin glowing with glee, proud of his very beautiful woman he was to protect with his life.

Kagome gaped.

"So she's like Medusa?" Kagome whispered as she thought about the old stories she had heard in fairy tales about roman soldiers coming to defeat the woman with the snake heads. She stared at Hitomi and shook her head quickly, not understanding how in the world her great, great, great, great granddaughter managed to look so ugly.

Hitomi and Raven turned their attention to Kagome, both of their eyebrows rising in unison.

"Medusa?" They asked at the same time.

"Uh," Kagome panicked, looking at the both of them then shaking her head quickly. "It's nothing! Never mind!"

Hitomi lowered a brow as the other one still stayed quirked. She could sense the girl panicking but decided to let this go. She figured she was better off not knowing about the future concerning her and whoever else she was supposed to mate with sometime during her life. Shaking her head she stood gracefully. She felt Raven stand beside her as her blind eyes' eyelashes brush against the light cloth as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I apologize for leaving, but I'm going to retire for now… I'm tired…" She excused herself, bowing lowly and walked away, leaving Kagome and Raven standing there watching after the woman walk gracefully away, her long white scaled tale trailing behind her against the wood floor. Raven then turned to Kagome.

"Have you spoke to Lord Sesshomaru yet?" Raven asked, his handsome face held nothing but concern, but a friendly smile soon flickered upon his face when the girl shook her head.

"No… I'm afraid if I go near him again he'll rip my head off." Kagome explained, her arms crossing over her chest protectively as she bit upon her bottom lip. Ever since the confrontation in the Lord's bedroom she hadn't even looked for the demon's presence. When she felt the painful shiver run along her spine when his presence have came into her view, her eyes darted down onto the floor and simply pretended there was some sort of imaginary dust on her clothes. Raven had noticed this situation the last few times play out before him.

"Now, Miss Kagome, I believe Milord has relaxed from then. Whenever he comes close to you his very spirit still stays calm. Unless he's doing an amazing job controlling his anger." Raven placed a gentle assuring hand upon the young girl's shoulder, watching her recoil a little from his touch. This too was something he had grown used to seeing. Ever since Sesshomaru's attack, Kagome recoiled as if wincing from a strike whenever someone touched her, or even raised a hand.

Kagome simply looked at him after she had gained control herself once more.

"I don't want to talk to him…" Kagome said defiantly. Raven watched her face for a moment before shrugging, walking away.

She watched him leave, a sudden feeling of loss and regret clouded her mind. She knew she was acting stupid, but she was scared… she was alone here in the palace besides Hitomi, which was supposed to be Sesshomaru's betrothed, and Raven, who was Hitomi's personal guard. Either way, it all lead back to Sesshomaru being the answer. She could almost scream with the frustration she held for this. Was there no one in this stupid castle that felt the same way she did for the stupid Demon lord?!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been a week since Sesshomaru had taken Kagome's injured form to his domain. Her wounds were almost healed but he had ordered Hitomi's servant to continue giving her herbs to keep the poison from his own claws from taking over. They have been avoiding each other like a plague, but for different reasons, he knew. He for not wanting to show his concern to her, while she avoided him out of fear. The little tango drove him crazy, but he knew it had to be done.

Sighing inwardly he walked through the halls of his domain. The walls were made of rice paper, shoji doors along the halls leading to various rooms. It wasn't too fancy within these halls, for it was the servant's courters he was walking through. Once he came to a door on the far left, he slid the door open almost viciously. The two people in the room turned their heads to him. One jumped, not expecting him and out of nervousness, the other simply smiled.

Sesshomaru had been watching the two of them for a while, their sneaky attempts to be alone. Normally, he wouldn't care, but since their betrothal was to keep the peace of their nations, they were treading dangerous ground. It was already taboo in the courts for a noble to have relations with a servant, and that on top of the whole problem was almost overwhelming. He was starting to wish he never agreed to this. He watched the winged demon slowly scoot away from his mistress, but no farther than arm's length. Hitomi's body language screamed disappointment.

"You two are needed in the main room immediately in the tea room," a growl threatened to thread itself along with his words but he stopped it from escaping. He would have sent a messenger to tell them this but the slave's timid and scared attitudes would have panicked if they saw what was happening within these walls and would have talked, which was something Sesshomaru didn't need to be leaked out. He watched the two of them stand in unison. Both of their hearts beat wildly within their chests. He inhaled deeply to try and calm his own spirits but immediately he wished he hadn't. The problematic situation just grew ten times bigger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stifled a yawn as she walked once more back into the tea room she was in earlier. She ran her fingers along the golden walls, red stone carved into them to form a red dragon; other various colored stones ran along the dragon to create a more life-like appeal for the scales. The floor creaked bellow her as she walked along the hard bamboo floor, getting closer to the destination she was required at. The table in the middle of the golden rug appeared before her, her eyes immediately darting to the golden vase in the middle of the table to see the flowers she had arranged in there were still there, but two branches of a cherry tree was added, the pink petals causing a feminine touch to it.

One of the Tatami that was surrounding the table was removed, only four of them were left. Only four people must have been asked to show up here for the meeting, she thought as she bit her bottom lip. She sighed softly. What the meeting was about she had no idea. All she knew was after a week of dodging each other Sesshomaru had come to her room and had told her she was needed in the tea room. She could tell by the sound of his voice that he was troubled, thus was the only reason why she even agreed to come.

She stopped at the end of the hall to look at the vase, but movement on the other side of the room soon caught her eye. Sesshomaru walked gracefully into the room from a different hall that was right across from her. The tea room was the center of four different halls that connected to that one room. No matter where you were if you were needed there in that room it was right in the middle. She watched his golden eyes catch hers, and for a moment she saw nervousness flicker upon his features, but just as quickly as they came, the expression vanished to only be replaced by a cool aloof look.

_I wonder what's going on?_ Kagome asked herself as she looked around the room. She saw more movement from her left side and turned her head to see Raven walking into the room, his black wings ruffling up as he came into the room. More movement caught her eye from her right and turned her head to see Hitomi walking into the room as well. Kagome watched at the two of them walked further into the room towards the Tatami on the floor. Something was wrong, Kagome thought, her two friends were acting too strange.

Sesshomaru watched as the three of the people he had asked personally to show up here walk to the table. The scent of Hitomi filled his nostrils, almost causing him to retch. Taking a deeper breath to calm himself down he kneeled down onto one of the Tatami on the right side of the table. Kagome watched as a look of discomfort appeared upon his face as he lowered himself down. She turned to look at Hitomi.

Hitomi walked gracefully to the table, her hands held tightly together. She was trying her best to hold her guard up, keep herself reformed and calm. Her secret was to be kept only hers, but how Sesshomaru seemed to react when he came to get her made her heart stop. She felt Raven's nervousness as he watched her. She knew that he could tell that she was starting to panic. He masked his own fear well.

Once they were all at the table, kneeling down on their knees, they all held a different expression. Sesshomaru looked at all of them, Kagome looking more uncomfortable and confused than ever. He didn't expect her to understand what was happening here, but since she was residing within his domain, she needed to know.

"Hitomi is with child," Sesshomaru began, "And the child is not mine… and because of this, a war will befall these lands… for the deal we made to keep peace has been shattered."

Kagome felt a sudden shift of the earth below her, and turned to look at Hitomi, whose purple cloth was now becoming wet from a tear that threatened to break free from its bounds.

* * *

Sorry it's taken me so long to set this chapter up! Each time I've tried to add it to here my computer either shut down from over heating or something crazy. I FINALLY GOT IT UP THOUGH!!! WooT!!!!! HECK YEAH!!! Anyways 333 Thanks for all the reviews! I hope all of you will continue to like it.. I think it's great :)

* * *


	8. Voices in the Wind

* * *

Yeah... Guess what? I still don't own Inuyasha!! Man, I sure wish I did though, I'd be one rich bitch if I did :) Anyways!! I have a question! I'm sure alot of you have seen the "M" next to the rating and are wondering... "where the hell is the lemon?!". That is where my question is coming in.... When do you think would be the best time for the Lemon if there was one? And WHO would you want to see the lemon happen between first? ;D Teehee! PERVERTS UNITE!

* * *

Voices in the Wind

Raven felt himself redden when they had sat down at the tea table, Hitomi by his side, Kagome watching both of them with such confusion it was almost painful for him to watch. He too, was confused. He didn't understand why they were summoned for this little meeting. For a moment he almost thought that all of this was too strange for anything to make sense. He too had noticed the unusual smell of his employer, but he didn't understand why Sesshomaru had decided that he might be the one to blame here.

Hitomi was sitting rigid next to him. He could see visible shivers running through her whole body but she still tried her best to control her emotions, her fear radiating off of her. The news that Sesshomaru was about to tell could cost her life, so Raven secretly prayed to the God's that Sesshomaru wouldn't speak this news aloud. Hitomi's whole body seemed to stiffen even more as he watched her from the corner of his eye. He reached over to squeeze her hand gently, trying to be comforting the best he could.

"Hitomi is with child," Sesshomaru said to them all. Raven's hope for Hitomi's very life was destroyed as soon as Sesshomaru muttered the words. Kagome's eyes seemed to become larger as soon as Sesshomaru's soft voice echoed through their ears. Her skin paled as she turned her head to look to a now devastated Hitomi, who finally let out her worry and her fear by letting a single tear run down her soft cheeks.

Raven's heart stopped and a pain soured through his veins. Fear for the woman's life he loved more than anything in the world was in danger, thanks to Sesshomaru's annoying sense of honor.

"And now, a war will start thanks to this unfortunate circumstance. The only reason why Miss Hitomi is here with us is for a peace treaty… We marry, we share our land, and there won't be any need for unnecessary fighting. But thanks to this, the treaty has been canceled out, and now a war will start, along with Hitomi's death." Sesshomaru added, crossing his arms into his kimono sleeves. Kagome gasped.

"Just because Hitomi is pregnant?" Kagome intervened.

The two male demons turned to look at her. "Yes," they said in unison.

Hitomi stayed silent through the whole meeting.

"Well," Kagome said after a while, breathing in deeply as she tried to think about all of this, "Why am I even here? I'm not even involved in any of this."

Raven was the one that spoke.

"You live in the castle now along with Lord Sesshomaru, for as much as we all know, you are Lady of the Western Lands," Raven explained, his voice laced with fear.

Kagome's jaw dropped.

"WHAT?!" her shocked scream echoed through the castle.

The three demons sat in silence, Raven and Sesshomaru twisting a finger in their ears to stop the ringing from Kagome's high pitch scream.

"How on earth did any of you get that in your heads? Are you freaking crazy?!" Kagome squealed.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a moment.

"Well you see, because Hitomi had failed to finish the deal, I am in need of a lady to stand by my side so I can legally fight this war without any excuses as to why I cannot protect my lands. Believe me, I'm not too keen on having human swine being my mate, but I believe you feel the same way concerning me as well," Sesshomaru said, picking off imaginary lint from his kimono as he watched her reaction with the corner of his eyes from beside him, seeing a pained look upon her face. He looked at her completely, seeing nothing but fire in her eyes.

"You think I'm swine?!" She screamed angrily.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly.

_Now look what you did, _his inner beast scorned him, _you riled up the feisty little thing._

Kagome glared daggers at Sesshomaru as she crossed her arms underneath her bosom, a frown crossing her features as she tried to keep herself calm. She was just now feeling better, she didn't need to anger the Demon Lord now during this situation, but she for sure didn't appreciate the offensive comment he said. Her inner turmoil of defending herself or turning the other cheek began to fight within her heart. She wasn't a piece of trash as Sesshomaru had tried to make her sound to be, and she knew it. Instead of saying anything, she slid herself out from under the tea-table, standing gracefully and walking away, a sway to her hips as she walked out of the room back to her own. Sesshomaru and Raven watched her go, and then turned their gaze to Hitomi, but only to find an empty spot.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of Thyme, Rosemary and Lavender filled her nostrils as she walked into the room. She felt the ribbon around her eyes stick firmly to her eyelids as the tears fell more freely, closing the door behind her. She knew this was her room, for it was the only room that smelt the way it did, and she did that on purpose. She felt around the room with her hands as she walked along the cold floor, her bare scaled feet brushing along the stone. Her ability to see the shadows of things around her only worked through sound vibrations. Because there was nothing there in the room to make any type of noise, she was completely blind, which was fine.

Reaching down to stroke her stomach protectively, Hitomi found the soft fabric of her bed. With shaking hands she reached up to her shoulders to pull on the only string that kept her dress up. Untying it she felt the weight from her shoulders vanish as the fabric fell to her feet. Kicking the dress away from her, she felt the cool air hit her scaly skin, feeling chills run through her spine as she climbed up upon the mattress. Still shaking, she slowly lowered herself down upon her stomach, feeling the warmth of the sun coming in from her open window, she allowed herself to calm down and relax.

_Hitomi… _

She stopped breathing for a moment, lifting her head up. Oh, no… it was that voice again, she thought.

_Hi…to…mi… _The voice hissed gently into her ear, a mixture of what sounded like a hiss of a snake and a deep voice, the hiss sound coming first, mixed within the first two syllables of her name, the deep voice of a man finishing up the last part of her name.

She felt herself go completely rigid, a painful chill running along her spine, spite the warm rays of the sun hitting her scaled back. She closed her blind eyes tightly closed as she felt the strings on her blind fold become undone, the voice once again repeating her name, the voice held a mixture of cruelty and affection. She bit her bottom lip hard with her small fangs.

_It…will be… the answer to… the problem…_The voice whispered against her ear. She felt something heavy cradle itself above her back, cold flesh running along her warm scales. She felt paralyzed, and suddenly, she knew she was once again under the control of this thing that had come and visited her before Kagome came to the castle. It had a sickly smell, which clashed horridly with her oils she had burning. It smelt like moss and mold combined, dirt strongly mixed in with the moss and mold as well.

"W-Who are you?" She managed to muster, her voice filled with fear. Whatever was on top of her chuckled gently as it pressed its slimy cold body closer to her, chilling her to the bone, nuzzling closer to her.

_You… and I… are one… in the same… _Was all it said before she felt it bite into her neck roughly. A muffled scream froze in her throat, tears running down her cheeks as she felt herself slowly begin to lose herself, thinking about the first time it had come and done the very same thing to her in the beginning. 'Raven…' She muttered inwardly as everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome sighed softly, laying her head back as she took a deep breath, relaxing as she felt the warm water surround her small frame, her eyes closed. She listened to the gentle sound of the small waterfall adding cool water to the castle's hot spring, her thoughts going over the things that happened earlier that day. Sesshomaru's words repeated once more in her head for the hundredth time that day. She felt her temper rise once again and sunk further into the water, blowing out slowly, creating little air bubbles in the water.

She growled inwardly.

_Stupid egotistical mutt, _she glared at her bare knees, imagining Sesshomaru's cold expression staring at her after being told she was swine. Swine! What a thing to compare Kagome to! She sighed irritatingly as she felt her hands clutch tighter into small balls. She was her own person, damn it! Not some pig that was a burden, waiting to be fed and get fat so she could be eaten! She glared at her imaginary image of Sesshomaru and suddenly felt a shock of pain rippling through her, from her knee up. Gasping, she watched a red mark appear on her pale leg, looking to her hands to see her tightened fist held so tightly that her knuckles were white. She had punched herself. Sighing she dipped her head under the water.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru sighed tiredly as he made his way through the halls, only wearing a pair of white hakama's, shirtless. His bare chest shone slightly through the moonlight that shone through the open windows throughout the castle as he came closer to the middle of the castle where the hot spring was. He was looking forward for a bath. He enjoyed baths… the warm water always relaxed him when he was about ready to murder every single person he saw, which was how he was feeling now. Growling out loud at the thought of Hitomi being pregnant, her stupidity risking all of their lives infuriated him. He would have to try to get more allies to fight against her country, for they were foreign, and he had no idea how they fought, if they used swords to spears.

As he came to the steam filled room he slid open the shoji door, reaching down to grab the piece of red cloth to show that someone was in there and tied it around the handle of the shoji and shut the door gently. Walking further into the room towards the warm water he began to undo his hakama's, his hair flowing gracefully behind him from his movements. He enjoyed the feel of his long hair resting upon his bare back, the tips tickling curve of his buttocks as he stretched a little. Running a clawed hand along his stomach before slipping into the warm water, closing his golden eyes as the warm water engulfed him.

He listened to the little water fall to the left of him, finding the sound very relaxing as he felt his irritants begin to vanish. Another sound caught his attention. It was the sound of someone breathing. Soft, deep breaths adding to the sound of the gentle waterfall. He opened his golden eyes to only wish he never did when he saw the naked woman fast asleep before him. Kagome was passed out, her mouth slightly opened as she slept silently.

'Disgusting!' He growled inwardly.

_That's not what your body is saying, _His inner beast argued gently. If he could kick himself he would, for that was just irritating as all hell. But the inner beast was right. He felt himself react to seeing her milky skin underneath the water, the soft flush of her skin from the heat kissing her flesh gently. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. Honeysuckle and cherry blossoms. He liked that smell. He watched her more intently. If only he could touch her without waking her-

'NO!' he snarled at himself, kicking those thoughts out of his head before they got too carried away. But his mind went back to thinking about just how beautiful her breasts were, perky, soft looking breasts. He looked over the rest of her, tracing her frame, the way her body was built with his golden eyes, lust starting to grow deep within his loins. He watched as her breasts rose and fell with her gentle breathing. He moved closer to her, feeling his excitement grow. He slid a hand along her thighs, moving them upward to her hips, nudging her legs open a little as he slipped between them, not touching her yet. She squirmed a little under his touch. He smirked.

_Do it... You know that you want to... _His inner demon encouraged quietly, feeling himself lengthen with want. He growled weakly as he pushed her hips closer to hers, sliding a hand between her milky thighs and up into her warmth, stroking her folds gently as he watched her face for any reaction. He saw what he was looking for. Her face scrunched up a little with pleasure, a slight flush appearing on her cheeks. He grinned as he slid a finger slowly into her when he felt her hips begin to rock. He was sure that she would be waking up any moment now, and wondered curiously what her reaction would be to see him doing this to her. As he thought of this he leaned down to run his tongue along one of her nipples, suckling upon the little rosebuds gently. Her back arched slightly, a light moan came from her lips. He looked up to see her eyes were now open, but she wasn't resisting. Interesting.

Kagome shuddered slightly, feeling a flush come to her cheeks as she felt Sesshomaru's finger slide inside of her. She opened her eyes to see his beautiful frame over hers, her legs spread with him between them. It was embarrassing catching herself in this position but he was making her feel so good, she couldn't help it. Moving underneath his weight from the feel of his finger pressing upward against her G-Spot she cried out gently. She watched as he gave a small smirk, leaning back down to run his tongue along her nipple, sucking firmly against the small bud. She arched her back in retaliation as she reached down and ran her fingers through his soft hair.

Looking up, the fire of lust taking control of him completely he wrapped his arms around the small of her back, lifting her out of the water, Kagome naturally wrapping her legs around his waist. He growled softly as he sat her down upon the edge of the hot spring, slipping in between her legs as she squirmed underneath him. Leaning down he brought his lips to hers, kissing her roughly as he settled himself closer to her, feeling the heat come from her center. He reached down to guide himself into her easier then going cold turkey, but just as soon as he was about to, the shoji door opened.

"Lord Sesshomaru, ther-!" Raven began but stopped when he saw what was happening before him.

Kagomewas laying on her back, her face flushed brightly with crimson, her legs spread wide with the demon lord nestled closely between them. Raven gaped at the two. Didn't they just have a confrontation in the tea room earlier that day? What in the hell suddenly changed for them to get into this kind of predicament? The demon lord snarled viciously towards Raven, his eyes slowly turning to their crimson hue.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru snarled dangerously. Kagome eyed the demon lord cautiously, not making a single move in case his anger was brought down upon her.

"There's something going on with Hitomi," Raven said, soon regaining his composure. Sesshomaru stared up at Raven for a moment before lifting himself up off of Kagome's small frame, quickly moving to the other side of the hot spring where he left his hakama's, putting them on quickly to follow after Raven to Hitomi's room. Before Sesshomaru left the room he glanced at the confused and embarrassed Kagome, his expression aloof before he quickly moved out. Kagome sighed inwardly as she continued to lay there. She had closed her legs but the feeling of him still lingered upon her flesh, keeping her arousal still there. Biting her bottom lip she closed her eyes, sliding a hand down her stomach to where she throbbed to be touched and inhaled deeply as she decided to finish what Sesshomaru had unexpectedly began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Raven and Sesshomaru stood at Hitomi's door way. The room was pitch dark, but both of them could see in there almost perfectly thanks to their demonic eyesite. Raven moved into the room gracefully, looking for a candle to light the room with, and when he found one, the whole room lit up, only a few dark corners and spots were left in the room. Sesshomaru then turned his eyes to Hitomi, who was laying on her stomach, her blind fold was off but thankfully her eyes were closed or else they would both be turned into stone by now. She was naked, her lean, beautifuly scaled body had scratches running along her shoulder blades down to the small of her back. Raven quickly moved over to her motionless form to sit her up, wrapping his arms around her breasts to keep her semi-covered from Sesshomaru's eyes, his wings quickly enfolding over them.

Sesshomaru watched at the protective gesture Raven made with the naked lizardess, watching the man lift the unconcious woman and place her in his lap. He sniffed the air. Hitomi smelt differently. Blood was in the air, yes, but there was another smell involved besides the oils that the woman had burned in here in order for her to tell which room was hers easier. It was a mixture of earth and mold. Feeling himself grimace from the rotten smell he growled softly. Something was in the room with her; why hadn't he sensed it? He looked closer at Hitomi, noticing that the scratches on her back had swirled downward towards her pelvis. He moved quickly to grab the cloth that had been removed from her eyes. Her hair was undone as well, he noticed. He never had seen her hair lose, which was almost to her feet. He shook his head as he tied the cloth back onto her.

Raven looked at him darkly.

"Something raped her..." was all he said. Sesshomaru nodded.

* * *

Hahahahaa how'd you like the lemon teaser? ;D Full blown lemon will be coming later... But right now... what exactly is going on? Voices? Random Lust blown craziness the same night? Could it all be connected? Until next time! 3333


	9. Enemies Within Walls

* * *

I do **not** own Inuyasha!! But I do own My latest movie "Let The Right One In"!!! WEE VAMPIRE MOVIESSSSS

* * *

Enemies Within Walls

Sango walked silently along the border of the Western Lands. They had traveled for weeks to get to this very area to look for their lost friend that had been missing for three weeks now, Kagome. They knew that she was residing in Sesshomaru's palace but the reason why, was unknown. All Sango knew was that Kikyo had attempted to killer her, and the dumbass half-demon, Inuyasha, decided to go on the clay pot's side and practically kicked Kagome out of the group by doing that. Sango sighed with worry, spite her frustrations and anger concerning the situation.

The air felt odd for some reason. A strange feeling that wasn't normal was surrounding the lands as soon as she stepped foot upon the Demon Lord's land. Shippo stood rigid next to the Demon slayer's right side, Miroku looking uncertain at her left. They glanced at the border line as they could feel the difference between the very energy they felt from where they were standing now, compared to the land they were just about to enter. This wasn't the feeling they normally got from the half-breed's ignorant brother. This was something else… something… dangerous.

"What do you think the energy is coming from, Sango? Sesshomaru's energy is… disturbing… but this one is so intense… I haven't felt it before," Miroku muttered, hesitant to step foot upon the grass of the Demon Lord's domain.

Sango felt a chill run through her spine as she looked at the rolling green grass flow like an ocean in an endless sea of green heading towards Sesshomaru's castle.

"I don't know, Miroku," was all Sango could mutter.

Shippo had been silent ever since they had left Inuyasha and Kikyo. He looked up at his two friends and bit his bottom lip before turning his small orange head towards the border and inhaled deeply, stepping forward, placing his small pawed foot upon the green grass of the Western Land's border. A feeling of dread shivered through him but he knew if he was ever going to see Kagome again he had to go forward. He glanced back at Sango and Miroku, a surprised look crossed their faces. Apparently they hadn't imagined that he, of all people, the runt of their pack, would be brave enough to face this unknown enemy head on by stepping onto the territory.

"I miss Kagome," he began, "And I plan on being with her again… We've faced Naraku all this time… I'm not going to be scared of this thing that has now decided to reside here in Sesshomaru's lands along with my friend." Shippo nodded, and continued to walk forward. Sango blinked away her surprise, turning her lovely brown eyes to Miroku, who simply shrugged his shoulders and stepped forward as well, continuing their journey to his domain.

~*~*~*~*~*~

_Somewhere in the middle of the forest_

"Did you begin the task?" A soft, melodic voice whispered gently to its companion. The creature hidden in the shadows simply nodded its head; the only proof of this was seeing its red eyes lower and come back up as it nodded. The other creature, eyes as crimson as the other creatures' narrowed slightly as a row of sharp razor teeth widened in a wicked smile upon its semi-twisted and distorted face.

"So the spy has been set..." the creature said, his voice dripping with his wicked and sneaky plan as he sat back on his haunches, long twisted horns grazing against its lower back. The horned creature's companion's red eyes narrowed for his reply as it sat itself upon a large boulder; long claws glistened from the moon's light that kissed their slimy glistening flesh. The foreign demons stared upon the source of the gentle light, their eyes glistening with a hidden hunger.

"By the next full moon… our plan should be in a full spiral," said the melodic voice, the horned creature turning his glaze to his companion, another smile coming to his face.

"Yes, Leander, the only thing that will be in the way is the priestess… "The crimson, cruel eyes of the albino lizard demon stared at the shape shifting horned creature before him. The two demons, different from one another as night and day, had one goal… To infect the world with their kind, the shape shifters and the reptilian race; their own wishes, and their employers' own. The blind half-demon, half-reptilian woman residing in the Dog Demon's home was their main target… She was the key to the destruction they were to cause throughout the land they now roamed.

A yawn escaped from Leander as he stretched out his long limbs, sharp, long hook like claws dug into the dirt under his padded paw-like hands as a soft snarl escaped deep from his chest. Theron, the albino lizard demon beside him was right. The priestess… The girl that the Dog Demon had brought to the castle a few weeks ago… Had the power to defeat them if she knew how to summon the power. The good thing about this situation is that she seemed delirious to that power that radiated off of her. The other one that they knew of that could stop them was the other human girl that lived within the castle walls… The little girl they overheard one of the servants they possessed called Rin. Rin, the girl that seemed to tame Sesshomaru to loving her… The other main enemy; the easiest to remove. Once they took out those powerful, annoying humans, they could very easily take over.

What was so funny was that no one ever seemed to feel the power both of those women had brewing within them. Rin, the little brat, seemed to be even stronger than the priestess. How incredibly interesting that Sesshomaru seemed to fall for women that could very well destroy him. Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, was all he thought concerning that.

"We'll have our mole kidnap her… " Leander whispered cruelly, poisonous saliva dripping off of his fangs as the albino lizard demon, Theron simply smiled at the very plan.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru watched as the winged demon took care of the lizardess. Her cuts were nothing but scars against her milk white scales, the sun reflecting off of them like pearls. Her hair was still undone, brushed out now and less of a mess, but still very overwhelming from the amazing length and thickness of it. She had swung it over her left shoulder, the dark purple cloth tying the long black main in place along with hiding her blind, deadly eyes. Her expression was solemn, her eyebrows furrowed together as she listened to what Raven was telling her.

"Lord Sesshomaru says we must return to Greece for you to explain to the King about our new predicament here…" Raven explained gently, running his hands along her small frame, smoothing some herbs that were formed into a creamy liquid to help her wounds continue to scarify. The woman lay weakly against his broad tanned chest and sighed softly.

"But if we do, they will kill me on the spot, you know this, Raven…" Hitomi intervened, too exhausted to show any more of her fear.

Raven looked at Sesshomaru as Hitomi said this, to see his cold, aloof expression flicker with what looked like pity for a moment before it vanished once again under his cold refined mask.

"That's what Raven will be there for, along with some of my men. I'll make sure that you return to my castle safely." Sesshomaru assured gently as he watched Raven continue to run the creamy liquid along her scales. Hitomi's eyebrows rose instantly.

"I'll be returning back to your home, Milord? I am still welcomed even though I may have doomed us all?" Hitomi whispered, her expression becoming sorrowful.

Before Sesshomaru had a chance to reply, the shoji door to Hitomi's room slid open fiercely, and a panting Kagome stood there, her hand in her chest. She was obviously exerted, for there was sweat against her scalp that ran down gently along her temple. Her brown eyes stared at all of them with a wild look, her body visibly shaken. Sesshomaru stood up and moved over to her.

"What is wrong? What happened?" Sesshomaru asked immediately, sensing her panic and smelling her fear.

"Rin.. She's…" Kagome began, trying to catch her breath.

"What about Rin?" Raven quirked, on guard as well.

"She's… She's gone! I looked everywhere for her but I cannot find her! I looked in her room and there's a different energy there… I sense a different type of demon I haven't felt before." Kagome stuttered as her face paled instantly when she mentioned the child's disappearance. Hitomi's brows furrowed even more as she turned her head slowly to where Kagome's voice was coming from. "Take me to her room,"

When Kagome nodded and took Hitomi's frail clawed hand and turned around behind her to see what Sesshomaru would do, he was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The room was a mess. Nothing was where it was supposed to be. Kimonos were thrown across the bed and the floor, Rin's small vase of flowers she always kept in her room was knocked over and now broken upon the bamboo floor. Sesshomaru inhaled deeply trying to catch the girl's scent but it was so heavily masked with the smell of moss and dirt that he couldn't catch it. Moss and dirt… He stopped himself. It was the same smell in Hitomi's room as well. What the hell was this thing doing in his castle and how the hell could no one even notice him? Not even the great Demon lord himself! This infuriated him. He couldn't even protect his guests in his own home, and now his own most prized possession! Why would they even want the little girl anyway?! Sesshomaru snarled angrily as he moved around the small room.

"Sesshomaru..?" Kagome's soft voice whispered gently behind him, fear and worry dripped from the very words that came from her mouth. He turned around slowly to glance at her ashen face, her brown eyes filled with concern. Sesshomaru tried his best to mask his own emotions but he was failing, and he knew that Kagome could see the fury and fear in his own gold eyes. She moved closer to him and placed a reassuring hand against his arm gently.

"I'll help you, Sesshomaru… I can sense it… It's far gone from here now," She said softly.

Sesshomaru stared into her brown eyes and without a word, placed a clawed hand against her cheek and brought his lips to hers and kissed her a bit roughly.

"Thank you, Lady Kagome… I am very grateful for your help… We need to get Rin back," Sesshomaru growled softly against her lips, licked them gently before pulling away. Kagome stood there in awe, shocked and surprised from the affection she was now just given. First it was the night before when Sesshomaru nearly took her virginity, and now from the kiss. What the heck was up with him? Kagome thought silently as she followed him quickly out from Rin's room.

Raven stood in the hallway, Hitomi dressed in a toga like rob of pure white, her long black hair reaching clear down to her calves. Her blindfolded face turned towards Kagome and Sesshomaru, her forehead showing lines of uncertainty. Raven held her arm securely as his bright yellow eyes glanced to Sesshomaru's, then to Kagome's brown ones. He glared a little as he began to think.

"How could she have been stolen so easily right underneath our noses? How could no one sense it until it was gone?" Raven asked allowed, looking at them all. Hitomi went rigid next to him.

"Kagome was able to sense the thing in Rin's room, but it's far gone now," Sesshomaru explained, keeping close to Kagome, which caused a painful shiver to run through the human's spine being that close to the demon.

"Yes but the thing is already gone. All we know is the smell," Raven muttered.

Sesshomaru blinked for a moment then looked down to Kagome.

"The stench," Sesshomaru muttered through a growl. The same smell that was all over Hitomi. He turned to the lizardess, the hair in the back of his neck standing on end as he bared his fangs subconsciously at the woman. Raven noticed the threatening gesture and stood in front of the blind lizardess immediately, reaching to the machete on the side of his belt and grabbed the helm tightly, ready to strike if needed.

"She didn't do anything she was with me!" Raven growled threateningly.

"The smell of the thing is all over her!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kagome glanced at the two men before looking at Hitomi, slowly walking towards the blind creature, treading carefully to her. Raven was on full guard though and turned his gaze quickly to Kagome, his golden eyes narrowing dangerously at her. She gasped and stopped immediately, going completely still as she looked at the winged creature before her. She had never seen such a dangerous expression upon the handsome man's face before, and for once since she was in the castle, she was afraid of the winged demon.

"I'm not going to hurt her, Raven… I'm going to check something out…" Kagome whispered, trying her best not to show her fear. It was evident that she was scared spite her trying to hide it to the demons though, but at least she masked it slightly. Because she was afraid it allowed Raven to relax slightly before her, but his hand was still on his weapon. His golden eyes glared at her brown scared ones, and nodded after a split second as he noticed her calmness and sincerity. He moved out of her way as she made her way closer to Hitomi.

"Hitomi, may I touch your stomach real quick? I promise I will not hurt you," Kagome said softly, reaching out to touch the lizardess' flat stomach gently, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes as she concentrated.

Sesshomaru and Raven looked at each other curiously as they watched Kagome go to Hitomi and touch her gently. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he watched a light blue color appear among Kagome's fragile frail hands, and tilted his head to the side a little in curiosity. Kagome's eyes her shut, and her breathing was deep and calm, but there was movement under her closed eyelids. He could tell that Kagome was seeing something that they could not, and moved closer. Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked at Hitomi, her face going pale.

"It's... in Hitomi…" she stared in awe. The others glanced at the blind lizard, Sesshomaru's anger reaching its peak.

"What?!" His voice roared. Raven growled warningly from the hostility he was getting from Sesshomaru but stood still, not wanting to anger the dog demon any more then he already was. Hitomi stood perfectly still. She kept her eyes closed behind the cloth that hid her blind eyes, inhaling deeply to calm her nerves. She had known something was inside of her… Just the other day she felt something kick her. That made no sense though, for if she had been pregnant earlier, Sesshomaru would of smelt it… But the thing was… she hadn't been herself since she had reached the palace, and the day before she came she had a nightmare something was holding her down. Fear struck her heart strings, and she felt herself tremble slightly.

* * *

Alright! Another chapter down!! SORRY for the long wait my fellow readers and reviewers! I had just gotten back from spending my time with my brother and his kids. Kids... Man I need to get my tubes tied before that happens to me [. ANYWAY!!! I'm still having a hard time with writing my chapters so if this one is a little screwupous I'm sorry, writers block does that sometimes. It's a page shorter than usual and I apologize for that- but don't worry I'll get another chapter up and running soon. Thank you for your patience :)!!

~GodAdmit

* * *


	10. Tsumanarai

Tsumanarai (Loneliness)

Things had gone quiet within the palace after Rin's disappearance. Sesshomaru had his guards searching every nook and cranny all over his lands, and even all over the rest of the lands closest to his, but no sign of the little gapped tooth girl he had grown so close to. His heart ached with worry, but there was no way he was going to tell anyone of this fact. It was bad enough that Kagome seemed to sense his discomfort, which made him feel even more vulnerable. He glanced at the little black haired woman staring up at him with sad brown eyes and felt his heart ache even more. For some reason, he had grown a bit closer to the little priestess, spite how damned irritated he got of the woman. Rin's disappearance didn't help his feelings either. For some odd reason, he was starting to feel like his world was crashing around him, and the only thing that was holding the piece together was Kagome. For that he was grateful.

Kagome had noticed the little change in the dog demon once the little girl that they had grown so attached to had vanished. She didn't know why but Sesshomaru always found himself beside her in one way or another. At first it confused her. After the night in the hot springs he had ignored her as if it had even happened. She herself even seemed to forget the little incident until she thought about it. For some reason it didn't even seem real. It was like a dream, like some kind of odd possession. A demon possessed by another demon? What an oddity. She shook her head at the thought. But that's what it seemed like, she thought silently… Like he wasn't being himself… She had known him for years, and he never had one inkling of interest in her, and neither did Inuyasha.

Inuyasha… The name was like an old scar that had been re-opened. She hadn't even thought of him since the first week she had been here. To think of him now, even at this time, was a horrible mistake. She fought back the pain as she wrapped her arms tightly around her ribs, looking ahead of her. She faced out the shoji door towards the green gardens that flourished outside of Sesshomaru's domain. Lately the two of them had been standing in the doorway watching the scenery silently, perhaps because it was one of the favorite places Rin liked to play, or perhaps because it was simply comforting. One of those reasons… She wasn't sure which reason why she stood here. She was positive that Sesshomaru stood beside her simply because he missed… amazing thought there, she thought sarcastically to herself… the little girl.

Kagome sighed silently at the scene and the idea. The castle was empty, except for a few of Sesshomaru's servants that kept the castle neat and tidy. Hitomi had been sent back home to Greece to face their king about the newest situation. Hitomi, Kagome thought silently. Her brows furrowed forward as she thought about the lizardess carefully. She had never felt that feeling inside of her before… what happened? Why was it the same aura that still seemed to wreak the castle before? Was it truly what had kidnapped Rin? If that was the case then she was positive that Sesshomaru would have slaughtered the woman on the spot. Had the thing managed to reside into Hitomi's body like some sort of hotel? That was a creepy idea. The very thought of it caused a chill to run down her spine. She started thinking about how the Virgin Mary would have thought about finding out that she was pregnant without having intercourse, how scared she would have been. She was pretty happy after she thought about that she didn't have that kind of religion in her country. But she lingered on the thought. What if it was something like that? Something similar? Instead of something holy lingering in the womb of Hitomi… was something sinister; completely and utterly evil. More chills ran down her spine.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome said, her voice weary from all the thoughts going through her head. Sesshomaru turned his gaze to the woman that stood perfectly still beside him in curiosity. She hadn't really spoken to him since Hitomi had left, and to hear her voice was almost a total relief.

"What is it, Kagome?" He asked softly, his voice low and gradual.

"What do you think about the Hitomi situation?" Kagome asked softly, still looking at the garden.

"I'm not sure what to think about her… I'm just trying to figure out how that thing was able to kidnap Rin and rape Hitomi right under our noses. And why you can sense it in Hitomi now." Sesshomaru said softly, keeping his golden eyes staring out over to the green grasses of his garden. That was the biggest mystery. Why he, The Great Lord Sesshomaru, couldn't even protect the people within his own castle. He could smell the damn thing, but where is it? The scent is gone now, it had left with Hitomi and that bothers him even more. The scent that lingered on the lizardess wasn't there before when she had first walked into his castle, his betrothed. He snarled inwardly at the thought of her father's wish and his own for them to be married. He was Lord Sesshomaru! No one controlled him and how dare they even try to! His father, the human seducing inu-taisho, had put it in his request without Sesshomaru knowing that he had to marry the damn Roman demon to bring more power into his country. He was pretty sure by how Hitomi stood around him with the Egyptian demon next to them that she was uncomfortable with the thought too. His beast snarled within him.

He glanced at Kagome who stood silently beside him. She had been quiet and calm ever since the day that Rin disappeared. He figured it must have been because he had kissed her. What in the world was all that about anyway? He didn't even have the urge to until he saw her there, willing on helping him, and at that moment he couldn't help but kiss her, and tell her his thanks. Things were going to hell and he had no idea how exactly he was going to stop it from going completely out of control, but he knew he had to. The interesting thing was since Rin had gone his calm, collected attitude had been more disarray, and he had become more panicked and angry. He wondered if the girl had to do with him being so comfortable with things going on…

Kagome watched Sesshomaru quietly as she watched his eyes become narrowed as he thought of whatever he was thinking. She felt a twinge at her heart of sympathy for the Demon Lord, biting her bottom lip gently as she began to think herself. She knew that she needed to find a way to help him, and the interesting thing was, she _wanted_ to help him. She had grown attached to Rin, and she had missed her happy little bouncy attitude and unconditional love since she had vanished. She looked away from the Inu-Taisho and back out to the garden they stood before and sighed quietly. What a mess they were in! They… She didn't realize that she added Sesshomaru to her problems or herself to his until now. Strange, since she was so against even being near him, but after being here for as long as she has, she was starting to slowly enjoy the feel of Sesshomaru's presence by her, but she would be damned if she ever admitted it, because she knew deep down that she was probably the only one in the room at the moment that even felt close to that way. She felt her heart ache. She suddenly felt confused, and stared widely at the tree as she realized this. Why did her heart ache…?

Sesshomaru sensed the many different emotions going through the human standing beside him and watching him quietly. His beast growled quietly, the urge to take her in his arms was so strong it hurt. Why he wanted to comfort the human swine in the first place was beyond him, but he knew that it was probably a good thing, since he had to have a Lady next to him, especially if War came. His beast snarled at the word he used for Kagome.

'_You know she's far from swine you ungrateful prick!' _the beast snarled at him. He blinked in confusion. Since when did his own beast insult him for someone else's benefit? He sighed inwardly. This war between his own self was slowly failing and he knew that sooner or later he would have to surrender, because his own beast was stronger than he was at the moment. With this thought he wrapped a arm around the girl's waist as he stared out at the garden. He felt her stiffen, her breath caught in her throat, her heart began to beat faster. He almost chuckled at her reaction, because he was feeling the same way, the same confusion, the same uncertainty and the same nervousness, but when he felt her relax against his form, he felt his beast smile. At least the damned BEAST was happy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rin felt herself tremble as she sat alone in the dark. She didn't know where she was, all she knew was that the ground she stood on was slippery and the room was damp. A strong scent of dirt and moss was surrounding her and the sound of wings fluttering was above her. She wondered if she was in a cave. It seemed like it, like the cave she hid in before to get away from the wolves that eventually found her before Lord Sesshomaru came and rescued her. The thought of being away from him made her feel sad. She felt the tears start to grow along her waterline and she whimpered softly. Where was she? Why was she taken away from her home? Lady Kagome or Lady Hitomi surely missed her and she knew that she was making them all worried but she didn't know how to leave the place she was in to get to them.

She knew that the people that took her away weren't like the normal demons she had grown used to. He was see-through, long and lean with black and silver scales that ran along its spine. It spoke soothingly to her, its voice mixed with a hiss and for a moment, she felt calm till it flung itself at her with such force her knees buckled from under her and she fell upon her backside, crying out lightly. Before she knew it the thing had wrapped itself around her like a snake, a bit wider than a snake though, with a larger head with a flat nose, with eyes like a cat, narrowing at her from the side of its head and then, everything went black as she felt the thing squeeze her tightly.

The silence around her seemed to engulf her. She strained her ears to hear something other than the empty static that fluttered along her ear drums. In the far distance she thought she heard water dripping, probably from a stalactite… which meant she must be far under the ground. The thought struck fear within her stomach. How was she ever going to get out? How _could_ she get out? All she could see was darkness, and the ground was too slippery for her to move around too much. She had already scraped her knee from trying to move away from the wet spot she was sitting in only to find more wet spots. Finally she gave up and just sat in the cool liquid beneath her, her body quivering from the fear and the cold she felt. There was a small breeze coming from left of her, so she tried to find a place that blocked it so she could get slightly warmer. Finding the warmest spot in the darkness, she settled down, hugging her knees to her chest, feeling the wetness from the bottom of her kimono pressing against her chest.

She started to think more about the past, having nothing else to do but wait for her kidnappers to return, if they would, and wait for whatever her fate would be. The first thought came to when she met Sesshomaru in the woods, seeing the bloodied demon laying under a tree, his beautiful face slightly strained, the only expression she had seen besides an aloof look and a very angry crimson-eyed one. Though he was terrifying, she did care for him. He had saved her life after all, with his Tensaiga, the detested sword he hardly ever used. She had promised herself and him that she would watch over him, perhaps trying to find a way to repay him for doing the deeds he had already done.

She had heard rumors he would kill human children such as herself, but she often wondered how someone so cruel could possibly have her around him all the time. Was it because she had taken care of him when he was injured? Feeding him fish spite the fact that he claimed he didn't eat "human" food. She shook her head in silence. She may be an innocent naïve child, but she knew better that if you need nutrition and needed to feel better, the best thing to do was to eat fish… or leeks. She cringed at the thought of leeks. She hated leeks. It was something she for sure could live without. She stopped her train of thought… She smiled a gaped smile for the first time. She and Sesshomaru were alike in that part. He hated human food, whatever Demonic food was compared to her own, she did not know, but if human food tasted as badly as leeks did her when it came to her Lord Sesshomaru, she could give him credit for eating the fish she had offered him.

She let out a small sigh. Lord Sesshomaru…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Kagome.**

The name screamed itself within Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha's golden eyes closed as he dropped his head onto the palm of his hand, his elbow propped up upon his left leg. The small forest was too quiet. Shit, the whole damn world around him was too quiet without Kagome and the others. He never really realized how much he needed them until they were gone. Always taking them for granted… His mother would frown upon him right now if she was still alive. She was far too kind to let him treat his friends so wrongly. Especially Kagome, the woman who had been forced to stay here in the feudal era just for him—spite his constant bad attitude and his anger, to help him find the jewel shards that she shattered on accident for him to become a full fledged demon. His ears drooped. She loved him enough to stay…

Love…

Placing his palms upon the ground underneath him, still crouching he shook out his hair in a very canine-like fashion. The thought of love bothered him, and confused him. He wasn't too sure what love was. With Kikyo, he knew he lusted for her, and if anyone hurt her he'd kill them without a second thought. And he thought he loved Kagome but he was the one that hurt her, due to Kikyo's cruelty he never noticed until that day: The day he destroyed Kagome's only way home… her only happiness. He bit his bottom lip. Not just that Sesshomaru, his stupid half-brother took Kagome away! She's been gone for weeks now you'd think she would have run away by now… but… maybe she enjoyed being there…? The thought made him sick to his stomach.

Standing up gracefully he began to continue to walk towards the west. He was determined to make his way to the fortress, to get his Kagome back, and to kill Sesshomaru. Hopefully, this would make up the fact he made Kagome so unhappy… He'd give her his heart, all of it, without Kikyo's face even coming into mind anymore.

He smirked.

Yes, he thought, he would prove to Kagome how much better he was than Sesshomaru, his arrogant girly brother with his fancy eye-shadow and his stupid fluffy thing he carried on his shoulder. He growled softly. His mother's pelt couldn't be that important that he had to carry it everywhere was it? He thought about that for a moment. He had noticed once that Kagome had a picture of her own mother that she kept within her backpack. He stopped walking as he looked down at his feet. His mother… dying when he was so young… the only thing he had of hers and his father's was the fire rat kimono…and his memories of his mother's smile. He stared at the red Kimono sleeves on his arms. He too, carried a precious thing concerning his mother. And he destroyed Kagome's only way to reach her mother, that was still alive! He whimpered softly as his mind went back onto that dreadful memory of his fury…

"I'm such a fucking dickhead…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking along the cool stone streets, her beloved's arm wrapped around her shoulders as she nervously made her way to her father's throne, she gulped, tears staining the blindfold that hid her deadly glances. Raven, standing loyally with strength and the bravery that she needed, ruffled his black feathers as his Egyptian eyes scanned the country he was slowly growing accustomed to. Tall pillars of white stone stood in tall rows along the pathway, statues of bare-chested women, holding their hands up high as if trying to catch something falling from the sky, their sculpted faces shaped in complete happiness, the same expression he would love to see on Hitomi's face.

He drew his eyes away from the statues to study the nervous woman next to him. Frail boned and short, she was his perfect woman. Graceful and calm, he seemed to become relaxed by just being near her. He thought it was rather funny… the whole reason why he had come to Greece was because his Lord from his own country told him to go here, as a spy, to get close to the Greek reptile demon that wished to take over the world. Anubis needed the information to claim war for a good reason, to protect his own turf, along with other reasons. Raven shook his head mentally over the black jackal demon. He was vicious and strong, but sometimes Raven wondered what really caused his brain to tick in such a way. Sending Raven, his own personal servant all the way over here to Greece to protect the princess of his enemy… And now… he loved her. He was sent to help destroy her homeland… her kind, slaughter the reptilians ruthlessly. Anubis would not think too kindly over this new situation.

He lead her closer to the throne room, the enormous empire standing before him, more white carved columns supporting the giant roof, carvings of winged creatures and half-snake and half human women guarded the entrance with deathly glares. Raven wondered if there really were creatures that looked like what was carved here, or if it was the Lord's own imagination. A snarl drew Raven's thoughts out to reality. A huge half-man half-bull stood before him, the minotaur, the creature that would gladly tear his wings off and have them for dinner in a second stood, towering over him and Hitomi.

"Why have you returned, Alastrina?" The creature snarled.

Alastrina, Hitomi's true Greek name, echoed through the white hall as she lifted her head up slightly, acknowledging the minotaur. She walked forward, her claws upon her toes scratching the surface beneath her, feeling for the creatures vibrations so she could see him.

"Xenos, I have come to speak with my father," she said calmly. The Minotaur growled fiercely as his gigantic hoofed feet stomped on the ground in irritation, throwing his head from side to side, his horns reflecting some of the light from above them, coming in from gigantic windows.

"You are not welcomed here," He snarled. "You are with child! The Stench is all over you! By law, since you are not married and since the smell of the dog demon is not attached to you, you are to be put to death!" Xenos growled viciously.

Hearing the words, though it was for sure true and was how the custom was in many different cultures including his own and Sesshomaru's Raven's golden eyes glared as he reached for the curved sword at his sash and held it up protectively, moving quickly in front of Hitomi.

"Alastrina has come because of this sudden fact, Xenos. She was raped, and is suffering from stress and self-hatred. If you wish her to die because of this then you will have to get to her through me," Raven snarled, crouching down, his bird like talons as feet grounding themselves.

Xenos roared angrily as he lowered her head and quickly charged at him, huffing viciously through his nostrils as he ran at them, the ground shaking bellow their feet. He was coming at them fast and the feeling of dread and excitement filled Raven as he readied to take out the loud imbecile when he heard Hitomi's calm voice…

"Step aside, Raven…"

Blinking in confusion, and with a furious bull heading their way, Raven took her advice reluctantly and moved, only to see Hitomi removing the sash around her eyes, her pale white eyes opening as she used the vibrations from under her feet to know exactly where the Minotaur was coming from, and suddenly, all energy left him, and he fell hard onto the ground, the stone beneath them cracking slightly from the full force of impact.

Raven simply gaped. Hitomi slowly closed her white eyes, calmly tying the sash back onto her head covering her eyes and slowly turning to the left of her.

"Father…"

As Raven turned his head to glance in the direction of where his beloved's was glancing at, saw two, very red and angry eyes staring at them within the shadows.


	11. Reunion!

Hello everyone!! Another chapter is up! I'll just tell you now this chapter is shorter than the others, and it isn't so doom and gloom... I figured it was a good thing since it is Christmas after all. :)

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own a kick ass cloth hanging picture of Sesshomaru *gasms*

* * *

Reunion!

The large demon cat flew through the sky, two figurines silhouetted against the setting sun set upon its back. Sango's long black hair, tied back with a pink ribbon flew gracefully behind her as Miroku kept his arms wrapped around her small waist, her cheeks staining with pink from the feel of this, Shippo cuddling into her lap asleep as they continued to make their way to Sesshomaru's castle. It had been just a few days since they had entered the barrier of his land, and they had all gotten used to the demonic aura that clad itself upon the land's grasses. Sure, it was something they were surely not used to, but it was soon forgotten as soon as they stayed there for a while. The castle was just ahead, and Sango, anxious to see her friend, could hardly wait to set foot within the domain.

Miroku sighed softly as he pulled himself closer to her, feeling her muscles tighten immediately. He smirked.

"My dear Sango, are you worried?" He said softly, trying to keep his voice low to not awaken the kitsune nuzzled within his love's lap.

Sango shook her head as she forced herself to relax against his chest. "No… I'm actually quite excited. I just want to see Kagome's smiling face again…" was all she said.

Kirara growled softly as she made her way closer to the castle, the large red tiled arched roof and golden walls seemed to be an amazing site to the cat demon. She snarled softly as she landed gracefully onto the stones that made their way towards the entrance, Jade foot stones placed to form a lotus lay under their feet, Cherry blossom trees in full bloom seemed to imprison them, seeing nothing around them but the beautiful vegetation that grew along the castle. Sango slid off her companions' back in amazement. She knew Sesshomaru was wealthy and powerful, but never figured he was so wealthy that he would bask in it. Obviously he was not poor and he was definitely not going to make others think so! She made her way gracefully along the smooth Jade rock in a shape of a giant lotus under her towards the entrance, only to come face to face with a very handsome, tall black haired man with bright green eyes. His black pupils seemed to narrow into cat-like slits as she and the monk came into view, the sleeping fox demon still in her arms, along with a normal sized Kirara walking behind Sango's heels.

"A Demon slayer… What is it that you want with my Lord Sesshomaru?" The man said his voice seemed to drip sexiness; Sango automatically blushed as she clung onto Shippo's sleeping form.

"I'm here to see my friend that Lord Sesshomaru had taken in," she said so quickly it seemed to become one word. Miroku raised a brow at Sango's reaction. She never got so flabbergasted over him…

The black haired demon grinned at Sango's reaction: "Your heart beat has quickened… are you afraid of me?"

Sango blushed deeply as she shook her head wildly "No!"

Miroku rolled his brown eyes as he stepped ahead of Sango, glaring at the demon before him, playing with his beads protecting the wind tunnel in his hand. The demon, raising two well trimmed eye-brows, tilted his head allowing his silky long black hair to fall to the side, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"And what of you, Monk? Here to see my Lady Kagome as well?"

"Lady Kagome?" Sango and Miroku asked in unison. The black haired demon chuckled.

Before anything else was said the large heavy red doors opened, and there standing in front of them, was a very surprised Kagome, her brown eyes brightening up with happiness as she panted. She had apparently ran all the way to the entrance, Miroku thought quietly.

"S-Sango? Miroku..? Shippo? You guys came to see me..? Where's…" She swallowed hard, unable to even mention Inuyasha's name.

Sango's eyes seemed to harden as she heard the pain and the saw the difficulty of the name that was about to spew from Kagome's mouth and wrapped her arms around the girl's small frame, handing the sleeping kitsune to Miroku first, of course.

"We left that moron far behind," Sango whispered.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The smell of the familiar Demon slayer and the lecherous monk that had followed Kagome around with his imbecile half-brother filled his nostrils. Kagome had fallen asleep next to him as they sat at the tea table, Jasmine tea set out in front of them. The girl was exhausted from worrying almost as much as he was, and he sensed it was straining her already weak state. Her injuries and the hidden depression she had about not seeing her mother. He was sure it was bothering her. Losing his own mother was hard on him, and he was emotionally stronger than the human girl was at his side. He watched her quietly with his golden eyes. She seemed so peaceful with her head on his shoulder, her hands petting the soft pelt he had on his shoulder. He shook his head. How they even got to this point he never knew. He mentally chuckled… "We" the beast chided.

He gently lifted a hand and brushed the back of his hand against the sleeping priestess' cheek. Almost as soon as it happened he stopped himself. She's human, he mentally growled to himself. His beast growled back viciously.

_You know you can't keep fighting the urges! You need a lady of the western lands! Hitomi's soiled! Take the human girl; she'll make you stronger than Hitomi would ever have!_

Sesshomaru's mental snarl came quickly after the beast growled at him.

'How in the hell could this girl make me stronger than I already am? She's human, a weak woman!' he snarled mentally.

_Can't you feel it..? She's like Rin… You can allow her into your life._

His snarl escaped his lips. Kagome, hearing this, jerked herself awake, blinking tiredly but quickly moving herself at a safe distance then where she was before. When Sesshomaru Snarled, that meant death to her, so she immediately learned to keep her distance. Sesshomaru, hiding his disappointment looked at her.

"I… I'm sorry I fell asleep…" She muttered.

"That isn't the problem. I smell Inuyasha outside my palace," he muttered. This got the reaction he wanted to see from her face. Total shock and worry, but a hint of excitement and hope appeared within her eyes. He wanted to see her happy for once since he had gotten to know her. She hardly ever smiled and when she did she quickly hid it. It bothered him. He took her away from Inuyasha for her to find something other than suffering, but she seemed to suffer even more. She seemed so determined and strong, happy and content with her friends and the stupid half-breed… he wasn't too sure how to handle this. Why couldn't he cause that side of Kagome to come out?

_Ah so you do feel it…_ his inner demon chuckled. He ground his teeth together being brought back into reality as he noticed that Kagome was watching him.

"Don't you want to go and see if its him?" He asked calmly.

She looked hesitant for a moment before sliding a foot forward to stand up as gracefully as she could muster under the nervousness she was under. A thousand thoughts were running through her head as she made her way towards the main entrance, the huge red door she hardly ever headed toward… to see if Inuyasha was really there. She started to run. Running would make it go faster, she thought, and then if he really was here she would have enough endurance to do… whatever she thought she wanted to do, whatever that was. She sighed inwardly as she ran faster towards the door, nearly slipping she reached for the handle to open the latch to allow herself to open the door and there, in front of her, being tormented by Sesshomaru's right hand General, Kenichii, the cat demon, was Sango.

Her face was flushed. Obviously Kenichii's charm got to her. Kagome herself had fallen under the cat's mischievous flirtations but this quickly stopped as soon as Sesshomaru noticed it. She took a step forward towards Sango. Didn't Sesshomaru say that Inuyasha was the one that was standing in front of these doors? She pondered quietly to herself.

"Where's…" was all she could muster after she finally acknowledged Sango, but quickly stopped, as if she could even mutter the man's name she had so loved anyway, when Sango's beautiful eyes turned cold with hatred. She felt her heart stop as soon as Sango wrapped her arms around her.

"We left him far behind," Sango said. There was pain and anger that came from her lips but Kagome just nodded as she wrapped her frail arms around her friend's body.

"I've missed you, Sango-Chan! Please, come inside," Kagome said happily, a smile coming to her face from what felt like forever, hugging Miroku quickly and petting the still sleeping Shippo gently before leaning down to pick up a more than willing Kirara. As they walked inside the doors behind them shut gracefully, Kagome leading her friends further and further into the castle she had made her home taking them to the tea room where a full view of the garden was.

Sango and Miroku sat down gracefully on the beautiful mats that lay before them as Kagome lowered herself down also. She wasn't too sure how to handle her friends now that she had been gone for so long. So stressed out, living with hostile demons and crazy drama within the walls she hardly had any time to miss talking to someone civil.

Sango smiled.

"I have missed you Kagome, how have you been? Are you doing alright? With your way home being destroyed and all, I'm sure you're having a hard time…" Sango said gently.

Kagome gapped for a moment. Her home… Inuyasha… The thought slowly made her heart feel like it was beating in slow motion. The flash back of the love of her life destroying her way home, her family, her very existence all over Kikyo, hurt more than any kind of wound she could endure. She never thought that he would have been so rash as to do that to her. She blinked back her tears.

"Kagome," Miroku whispered softly, reaching forward to take her hands into his and gently squeezed them. "Kagome, we're here for you. We came all this way for you…"

She looked at him and blushed heavily, but the moment was soon destroyed as they heard a loud growl coming from behind them. Kagome, not flinching but feeling her heart race automatically instead of it being in its slow-mo state, she looked over her shoulder to see Sesshomaru glaring down at them. He quickly moved to Kagome's side, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him as he glared at Miroku. Everyone at the table stared at Sesshomaru over this unlikely characteristic move from the demon lord.

_I will make her mine! _His inner demon snarled. His own protective snarl soon followed as he pulled her closer. She blushed heavily.

"Why have you come here without the half-breed? Aren't you his pack?" He asked Miroku, his golden eyes so intense that it caused Miroku to break into a sweat.

"Uh… well we came for Kagome."

"Not that we wanted to take her away or anything," Sango quickly intervened. "We just missed her…"

Kagome, being confused more than ever about Sesshomaru's actions, just stayed completely still afraid to make any huge movements like she would to an aggressive animal near her. Sesshomaru's grip around her waist was slowly tightening and the heat coming from his body made her blush. The last time they had even been remotely this close was when they were in the hot spring, when Sesshomaru decided to…

She blushed heavily and gulped.

Meanwhile Sango was staring down Sesshomaru curiously as she watched this, a possessive Dog Demon and a very red Kagome next to him. She had wondered what in the world had happened during her time here in the castle, and was about to say something when a loud bang and a very loud, obnoxious voice came bursting into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

They all turned towards the loud noise, seeing a very mad and mangy looking Inuyasha.

* * *

HOLIDAY SEQUENCE!!! DUN DUN DUUUNN

Hello everyone! Holidayyyyy tiiimeeee

P.S. Merry Christmas!  
I wanted to make something fun for people. This is Ask The GANG, ATG, rather. I've seen some people do this so don't be mad at me if I took your idea I'm simply adding onto it!! *HIDES*  
Anyways, it's just questions that were asked of the gang, (Inuyasha and the others, Even Hitomi and such. It's a nice thing to do when you're bored and have people waiting for more XD.) Anyways!! Here we go!!!

I would like to know: what the heck is the thing that is hanging around Sesshomaru's shoulders. Is it a giant rabbit foot or something? You should like, totally tell me!!! - SoraRose

Sesshomaru: Why does everyone want to know that?  
Inuyasha: Because it makes you look like a faggot and everyone around here and reading this thing thinks that also.  
Kagome: Oh come on I think it's pretty!!  
Kikyo: You would, you stupid future hussy!  
Sango: Don't start going off on Kag's you dirty clay pot!  
Miroku: Girls, girls! No need to fight!!  
(Author): Is the question ever gonna get answered?  
Sesshomaru: NO!  
Inuyasha: Why the hell should we answer that. Just tell the bitch to use her imagination.  
Sango: Obviously she did by thinking it could possibly be a giant "rabbit foot" *Looks to Kagome* Do people actually carry a rabbit's foot with them?  
Kagome: Well, yeah in America it's considered lucky to have a rabbit's foot. They think it brings them good luck.  
Sango: Weird.  
Shippo: So is it actually a giant rabbit's foot? *runs his hands along the fur ignoring the growling from Sesshomaru*  
Kagome: Sesshomaru, just tell them the answer!  
Sesshomaru: Pass!  
(Author): Alright

Hellloooooo since today is December 25, what exactly are you guys doing for Christmas? –AngelicaoftheNorth

Inuyasha: Well obviously we're all here answering your stupid ass question! Next!!!  
Kagome: Inuyasha! Don't be like that to the girl!  
Inuyasha: It was a stupid question! I can do whatever I want to.  
Sesshomaru: Impudent fool…  
Inuyasha: Did you say something, dog breath?  
Sesshomaru: *coughs* I called you an IMPUDENT FOOL.  
Sango: *Sighs softly* This is gonna take all night…  
Miroku: Well the question wasn't exactly directed to any of us, it pretty much includes all of us… So I'll peep up and answer the question! What I'm doing for Christmas is going to get a really nice hot bath going for miss Sango, crawl into the water with her and take her up into my arms and-  
(Author): Miroku T_T  
Miroku: What? I was gonna say give her a nice little hug and be all sweet and loving. You did make this bloody thing a M rating, why I can't I be dirty [  
(Author): You'll get your chance Does anyone else want to answer Angelica's question?  
*Complete silence, a small cricket chirping in the background*  
(Author): I guess not. Alright then well this was the first ATG!! Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas, Happy Jew holiday (I dunno how in the world to spell it LOL) Meli Kaliki Maka! 3333


	12. Abomination

**Hello everyone!! Chapter twelve is up! Yaaaaay!!**

**Disclaimer and yada yada yada... I don't own Inuyasha :) But I do own this kick ass note book that has mushrooms on it :DDD  
**

**Warning: This chapter may have a disturbing situations, and a little humor for once. If you have a thing about child birth.. you may not want to read this 3333 **

* * *

Abomination

A loud scream was heard from the chambers deep within the Greek empire as four or five human women ran into the room with towels, sheets and a bucket of water. The woman had been in labor for hours now and none of them were too sure if their mistress would survive or not but they all prayed quietly to themselves that she may, perhaps, survive. The father was in his throne room, not wanting to be involved in the midwives' attempts to birth the baby that was long expected, the new heir to their small yet growing kingdom. Grabbing some herbs and cow's milk to lube the area gently, the midwife took a good glance at her mistress.

The woman was extremely pale, sweating as she panted. Her long black hair was matted to her face, her light blue eyes watered as she cringed from another contraction, gritting her teeth tightly as she clutched onto the sheets beneath her trying to push her baby out from her womb, shaking from exhaustion. She wasn't too sure how long she would be able to handle this but she tried to bear with it for the baby's sake, and her beloveds. She let out a loud wale as she pushed as hard as she could, feeling herself stretch out more than she ever felt in her entire life, searing pain traveled from her pelvis up her spine and into her head, and she threw her head back and screamed.

The midwife watched quietly, trying to be as calm as possible when she saw a black head of hair appear. She gasped as she reached between the exhausted screaming woman to help pull out the baby, making sure the cord wasn't anywhere near the little child's neck.

"You must push one more time milady! The baby is making its appearance." The midwife ordered.

With half-open eyes the woman nodded, taking a deep breath and pushed with all of her might, groaning out as she felt a release of some sort, falling back against the bed she had made her home for the last few days and closed her eyes, trying to relax as she felt herself throb from pain. The room was quiet. Why was it quiet? What was wrong? She lifted herself up once more to see the Midwife holding up a pale looking thing with a long tale… tale? Why… why did her baby have a tale? She narrowed her eyes as she looked at the baby more, studying it.

"Scales..?" Sophitia muttered. Her blue eyes stared at the white scaled baby before her, still held by the midwife.

"Its… it's the curse…" The woman replied before hanging the baby upside down to spank it to get it to breathe. The little girl abomination cried out, gasping for air. The woman put the baby on the bed gently as she grabbed a knife to cut the cord from it, grabbing a leather strap and tying the cord together. Then, that was when the baby opened her eyes. The Midwife looked at the baby curious to see what color the eyes would be… White… the eyes… were a blank white. The baby was blind. How… unfortunate, the midwife thought before suddenly something stopped ticking in her chest. She had only a moment to look at the baby whose blind eyes were staring right at her in return and then, as if she were nothing but a sack, fell to the ground, dead.

"A…Areta?" Sophitia had watched the whole thing in silence. The woman had just… fallen… turned completely white and died. Right before her eyes; didn't she just soothe her the whole entire three days she'd been in pain, trying to push the damn thing out? Wasn't she fine? Why… why did she just fall like that. As if seeking answers, she reached her frail hands towards the baby that still lay at the foot of her bed, lifting her and pulling her close to her bosom. The scales made her skin crawl. It was like hugging a snake. The tale had a sharp spine that ran along the back down to the tip. The baby's hands her slender like a lizard's small black claws coming from the fingertips. Her toes and feet her the same way. Sophitia ran her fingers gently along the bottom of the baby's feet, the creature she had birthed, and felt something hard along the ball of her feet… a pad..? Wasn't the palace dogs like that? There was something different though.. They weren't soft pads.. They were hard. She lifted the baby's arm up to see the scales reflect off of the sun, the white scales slowly changing colors from purple to blue. She blinked.

"Pearl..?" She thought out loud as the baby smothered her face into her, her eyes closed as she relaxed against her mother's chest. Sophitia's instincts were to throw the baby away from her but the memory of her rubbing her pregnant belly lovingly kept her from doing so. She had been waiting for this child since her stomach had started protruding, her and her husband as well. She leaned against the wall of where her bed was against and held the baby close. She hummed softly. She wondered where her husband was… her lord. She wanted to see him desperately. She would go walk there herself but… she doubted that she could move like that. Giving up the need to see him she closed her eyes, holding the baby closer to her falling asleep.

Only… never to wake up again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi gasped as she sat up in her bed. What a strange dream. Who was the woman in her dream? The baby… was it herself? She shook her head as she drew her knees into herself. She hadn't ever been able to see human beings like that… only the shadows of which they caused. It was almost like she wasn't blind… the thought saddened her. Even if she wasn't blind she still couldn't look at the people she cared for. It'd kill them. She ran her hands down her legs to find the tail that twisted itself around her feet. The baby must have been her. Was that how she was born? Her dark and secret past that no one dared speak to her about? Was she… really not that welcome?

"Raven..?" she whispered out loud.

"Yes, milady?" he whispered back besides her. He sat by her bed on the floor, nibbling on some grapes. The thing about Greece is they always had some weird fruit that sure tasted good. He smirked to himself.

"Raven… can you hold me..? I had a bad dream…" She said softly. She sounded so innocent to him, Raven thought as he stood, crawling onto her bed to take her into his arms, holding her close to him. She nuzzled into his chest as she took a deep breath in, a blind fold still securely tied to hide those dangerous eyes. He ran his clawed fingers through her hair as his gentle golden eyes fixed on her figure. She was beautiful. She really was. He could never get over how she just made his inner soul swoon for her. If only she knew she had that power over him.

"Alastrina… What did you dream about..?" He asked softly into her hair as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"I think it was my mother… I never had a dream like that before… Raven..? What do I look like? Is my skin… are there pale scales like a snake's?" She asked softly.

Raven gaped at her and nodded his head… "Yes. They are beautiful. They shine in the sunlight, changing colors slightly. Like a pearl from the clams in the sea." He said softly.

She went rigid in his arms. "The baby was me in the dream… why… how in the world could I see something like that so vivid in my mind? I hadn't ever seen color before. Only felt the vibrations and seen the shadow from someone's form… How can I see it in a dream?" She asked, visibly shaken.

Raven shook his head in confusion, trying to explain it for her.

"Memories can travel… apparently those ones did." He said.

"Who's memories?" She asked.

"Now, my love, that is the question…"

"I must had looked at her… while she slept… she died… that day" she said softly, burying her face into his chest.

Raven couldn't think of a way to soothe his troubled princess.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*~

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Obnoxious voice echoed through the castle as Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru's arm tighten around Kagome. HIS Kagome. How dare that fucking bastard even touch her? That son of a bitch!! He snarled as he took an angry step closer to the group that sat around the table.

"Take a step closer I swear I won't hesitate to cut your head right off," Sango's angry quiet voice spoke first after the outburst from the half-breed. Kagome's reaction was very obvious as she stared at Sango. Never had she heard her friend speak so viciously before, nor had she ever heard the murder that simply dripped from her words towards Inuyasha. Wait… Inuyasha..?

Kagome turned to look over her shoulder, still held by Sesshomaru as she saw the very rugged Inuyasha glaring at Sesshomaru's back. The reaction she felt hadn't been expected. Before she knew it, she had ripped herself from Sesshomaru's grasp, her body going rigid as she then turned from them all and bolted out of the tea room and further into the palace. She ran as fast as she could, panting as she did so. She didn't care where she was going, as long as she was far away from HIM. She made a left turn, then a right, the scenery passing her by so quickly she had no idea where she was going. She ran into a room, a noise came from behind her, a door. She must have slammed it shut. She leapt over something and felt herself run into something hard. Ow. She didn't know what it was but she knew she had to find a place to hide. A dark, well hidden place.

_Hide, hide! You must hide!! _Was the voice she heard as she dropped to her stomach and slid underneath a bed. Whose bed it was she didn't care. It was dark, it was cold, and it was perfect. She had to stay here. No matter how long it took, she refused to come out.

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's reaction was so fast none of them knew how to handle it. One moment Kagome was blushing up a storm in Sesshomaru's arms and the next a whirlwind came and went and vanished, taking Kagome with it. Sango gaped at the empty spot beside Sesshomaru, who stood staring at her with dark golden eyes. The look he gave her made the hair in the back of her neck stand. He stood, turning toward the rude intruder and the next thing they all knew, Inuyasha was thrown against a wall, poisonous claws digging into his neck as Sesshomaru's vicious snarl rumbled from his chest.

"You. Are. Not. Welcome. Here!" He snarled through his teeth.

Inuyasha was not expecting the violent reaction from his half-brother, his ears flattening against his head as he dug his own claws into his brother's arm that had him pinned to the wall by his neck.

"Sesshomaru! How dare you touch Kagome like that," Inuyasha growled.

Suddenly both brothers were surprised for the next thing that happened. There was a flash of black, a whip of air and a sickening crushing noise. Once Sesshomaru figured what it was, he saw Sango's fist connected to Inuyasha's face, blood pouring from the nose she had broken effortlessly. The aura coming from the Demon slayer explained very well why she was, in fact, a demon slayer. Such hatred and strength radiated from the woman beside him that Sesshomaru stepped back, not exactly wanting to get a blow also to the face, though he knew very well that the woman's hatred was strictly directed towards Inuyasha.

"HOW DARE **HE?!** YOU STUPID UNGRATEFUL DISGUSTING MUTT!!!! THE MAN HAS DONE NOTHING BUT BROUGHT THAT GIRL TO LIFE WHO **YOU** HAD NEARLY KILLED!! DO YOU HAVE MEMORY PROBLEMS AS WELL AS BEING AN IDIOT?!!" Sango screamed. The men of the room including a very shaken little kitsune who clung to Miroku's head, watched the whole scene before them.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING YELL AT ME WENCH!" Inuyasha snarled viciously.

Another punch connected to his face this time directed to his right eye.

"SHUT UP! YOU STUPID PIECE OF SHIT! YOU RUINED MY BEST FRIENDS LIFE!! YOU DESTROYED HER ONLY HAPPINESS!" Sango continued on before throwing her fist back to connect it once more to the surprised half-demon's bloodied face.

"She was happy with me!" Inuyasha barked.

Sango threw her head back and laughed before shaking her head, crossing her arms to give her throbbing hand a break before she broke more than she wanted to.

"You have GOT to be kidding! That girl cried more around you than anyone. Though she was forgiving since she kept coming back for your dumbass to get your spoilt rotten self your stupid fucking jewel shards, as if you deserved any of them!" Sango's voice dripped with rage and ironic humor as she glared at the mutt.

He opened his mouth to say something but closed it.

"You better shut up…" Inuyasha warned quietly.

"Or you'll what? Destroy my fucking home? Sorry buster but my home has already been destroyed. Can't hurt me buddy boy," she glared angrily.

Sesshomaru had heard enough. Walking forward he placed a bloodied hand on Sango's shoulder and gave her a cool look. She blinked in surprise over this and took the hint, walking back to a frightened Shippo and a very shocked Miroku. She sat beside him, taking a tea cup full of Jasmine tea and sipped it.

"Hi," was all she said.

Miroku and Shippo stared at her.

Sesshomaru looked at the mess in front of him, a dent in one of his walls, his floor bloodied by his half-breed of a moronic half-brother and the smell reeked horrifically. He grabbed a scented cloth from his kimono and brought it to his nose. Inuyasha barked back a laugh.

"Too pussy to deal with the scent of blood?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered crimson as he glared at the Half-Breed. His whole body ached to rip the little piece of crap to pieces but something else was more important to him at the moment.

"Clean this up, Inuyasha, and get out of my home." He said simply, turning away to the direction where Kagome's scent was coming from.

"What? You're not going to fight me?" Inuyasha's jaw dropped in shock as he watched his half-brother walk away.

"Nah, you already got your ass kicked by the demon slayer." He said calmly, walking down the hall to find Kagome. She had bolted for sure. The paintings on his walls were crooked where she had gone through, and the wooden bamboo floors had marks of where she probably slipped and fell from running to fast. He shook his head as he thought of what else she had done. He continued to follow her scent, taking a left, then a right, then coming to a broken shoji door. Not just ANY broken Shoji door. HIS door. She must be in here, he thought as he opened the shattered door and walked in. His room which was organized now looked like someone had purposefully found all of his valuable belongings and smashed them in a complete psychotic rage. He saw what looked like a body print against his wall. He smirked to himself before making his way around the bed and sniffed it out. She was in here alright. He knelt down and looked under the bed. There she was, on her stomach, hiding her face into her arms staying as flat on the ground as possible. He smirked once more.

"Kagome..?" He whispered softly.

She jumped and hit her head against the bottom of the bed, whimpering painfully. "Owwie..." she whimpered.

"Kagome, come out this instant." Sesshomaru ordered. She shook her head

"No." She said stubbornly.

Sesshomaru, hardly in the mood to play games simply stood up, grabbing the bottom of his bed before effortlessly lifting it and throwing it across the room. He'll have his servants fix up his room before the evening, he thought and knelt down to pick up Kagome who curled up into a tight fetus position and carried her out of the destroyed bedroom and down the hall to her own.


	13. Light At the End of the Tunnel

**Another chapter!! Yaaaaaay**

**I want to thank everyone for the reviews! You have nooo idea how much it helps me out :) **

**Anyways! I don't own Inuyasha :) But I do own some very very cute socks with kitty cats :DDD**

* * *

Light at the End of the Tunnel

Rin sat quietly where she had found the driest place within the damp cave. Her heart was slowly starting to beat faster with each moment as she heard more and more snarls coming from the distance. Snarls and growls she had never heard before. Whatever had taken her were a totally different species then what she was used to within her own land. Her brown eyes squinted as she strained to look out into the darkness, trying to get her eyes used to the lack of light within the place she was taken, with not much success. The strong smell of mold and moss came to her as a gust of light wind came her way, the snarls getting louder. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. The weird thing was it sounded stressed, as if it were fighting or having an argument with some other sort of creature that understood its tongue.

The snarls got more vicious, and the more that Rin listened, the more she heard other sounds that were muffled by the growls and snarling. She heard a sound that sounded like a weapon sailing through the air, and sounds of flesh being struck. She drew her knees into her chest as she waited to see the mini battle going on in the shadows. She knew that they were headed her way, why, she wasn't sure. All she knew is if she didn't get out of the way soon she very well may be caught up in the violence and be seriously injured. She looked all around her, looking for a space in the cave's walls that she could nudge herself in between as a way of shelter but the walls were smoother than she expected and didn't see any place to hide successfully. There was a column of rock that was by the place she heard the commotion and crawled over to it, slipping onto her face and skidding her hands and arms as she fell onto her stomach. She lifted herself up with struggling arms as she continued to make her way towards the column of stone and pressed her small body against it, her kimono filthy and wet from her sliding across the floor. Who knew exactly was on the fabric now…

Her thoughts about her kimono, the kimono that Lord Sesshomaru had given her, was interrupted as the vicious snarls were right next to her, and she muffled a scream when the thing flew into the spot she would have been sitting, laying lump against the ground in an awkward fashion, its white skin glowing in the darkness from an unseen light that reflected off of its many scales as its face distorted into a permanent snarl as its soul left the creatures body. Rin stared at it frightened as she saw the thing go completely limp, hearing another growl beside her column where she hid. A wolf? She paled as she pressed her back firmly against the rock.

"Can you smell her yet?" A female's low voice spoke softly.

"I can't smell anything, damn it. The place reeks of those fuckin' creatures. How do you expect me to find something as mundane as a human's scent in a place like this?" A male voice replied, the sound of something hitting the rock she pressed up against.

"Why must you speak in that manner? I expect Inuyasha to do it but not you," The female's soft voice said, the sound fading as she spoke.

The male growled as the voice followed the females "Don't compare me to that damn mutt," was all he said before the room grew quiet.

"Inuyasha..?" Rin whispered. Lady Kagome's Inuyasha? Why would strangers speak of such a horrid person? The person that hated her Lord Sesshomaru? Did they know her also? Did they know Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru? As she thought she stood up as carefully as she could, looking around the column into the darkness that seemed to continue forever. She followed the wall as she slowly escaped the room, holding her hands out to try to find something to help guide her as she walked. She felt something slimy and hard against her right hand. Figuring it was the cave she continued to walk down the darkened tunnel, her heart beating wildly. She had to figure a way out of here, and quick. Those creatures that kidnapped her… are so different compared to her Lord Sesshomaru or Inuyasha. They… they weren't like a human… they were pure animal.

She continued to walk when the ground underneath her seemed to crumble, forcing a blood curdling scream to escape from her lips as she reached forward to try to grab onto something before she fell to her death, whatever it was that waited for her fallen body bellow her feet. Her hands found a root or something that seemed to be coming from the ledge and held on tight. Her hands started to slip as she closed her eyes tightly and screamed once again.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Outside of a huge gigantic hole within a mountain, Kouga watched a waterfall flow down the side of it. He sat on the ground, one leg bent and lay sideways on the ground while the other one was bent to his chest, his hand propped up against the knee as he nibbled on some deer demon meat as he stared up at the falls. The woman beside him in her traditional priestess kimono leaned against a tree, her bow and arrows lay besides her.

"I can't believe you sought me out to go find some human brat that was supposedly in that mountain when there was nothing in there but a bunch of Devil Dragons." Kouga mumbled as he tore another piece of deer demon into his mouth.

Kikyo let out an irritated sigh.

"The demon I found and killed told me she was in there," She said as she watched the wolf demon nibble on his food. The reason why she sought him out was even a mystery to her. The little girl had gone missing from Inuyasha's brother's empire a few days ago, she was hoping to return the little girl to the demon lord to ask for a favor. She had ran into a very odd looking lizard demon around the village she had originally came from and had over-heard it speaking to a tree it seemed about Rin. She had shook her head when she saw it speaking to the tree as if it could understand the lizard demon but after watching it nod its silvery head she blinked when the tree simply vanished. She had followed the lizard that crawled away back into the forest catching it off guard with a sacred arrow. The lizard was stunned.

"What is it you want?" It had said.

"Tell me about the little girl." Kikyo said, knocking another arrow and pulling it back, aiming it right at the creatures head.

The thing quickly spoke. Telling her about the plan to kidnap the little Rin that had powers to Control Sesshomaru. Apparently the main target was the Demon lord, why? She didn't care but she did care that the little girl had been kidnapped. Rin had reminded her of her little sister all those years ago, and though she had been brought back by clay and grave soil, she still had a part of her soul and heart, and felt love towards children. She started to walk away from the dead creature but realized she wouldn't be able to find her that easily without help. She needed a demon to help her. One that could smell. Inuyasha was out of the question. He had left her after her last encounter with her reincarnation and finally gave up trying to chase after him. Besides, she hated him. And the girl. Even though she knew that Rin belonged to Sesshomaru who had taken in Kagome as well. No matter where she went the woman seemed to follow along with it. She sighed as she thought about it.

"Kikyo," Kouga said urgently.

The woman looked up at him with cold brown eyes.

"What is it?"

"I think I heard a scream. It sounded like a child's." He said, quickly jumping to his feet and before she knew it, he had disappeared, running into the darkness with high speed. She watched quietly as this happened.

~*~*~**~*~*~

He heard her, he swore he heard her. He ran as fast as he could dodging walls and stalagmites and such as he made his way quickly to where the scream came from. He had witnessed this little girl being mauled by his wolves once. He knew her scent. The scent of her blood was on his wolves' jowls for a long time before they had licked the remaining bit off. Kouga normally wouldn't have joined Kikyo in her quest to find the young one, especially since it was that dog demon's little brat, who was dog breath's brother. He did it because he loved Kagome. The woman he planned to make his, Kikyo's double… was the one that also loved the girl. Man what a difference between those two! Kagome, the love of his life was cheerful, so full of life, while the woman that still waited outside for him, was so cold… hate had taken over her. He shook his head as he stopped to smell the air. He wondered what exactly happened to her for her to be so… spiteful.

The little girl's scent caught him. He quickly darted to the right, leaping over a rock using his ability to see in the dark, his natural animal gift as he did so, he came to a large hole in the ground, looking down to see a little girl dangling for dear life by a dry root. As he reached down the girl lost the remainder of her strength and fell to her death to the natural spikes that grew beneath her body.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stayed as close to Sesshomaru as possible. Once again she sat at the table with her friends with one eye-sore joining them: Inuyasha. He was watching her and Sesshomaru intently, his arms crossed defiantly in front of his chest as Sesshomaru sat straight up on his matt glaring at Inuyasha Dangerously. She looked over at Sango and Miroku. There was a large distance between the two for some reason. A dark aura seemed to come off of Sango as she gracefully brought her tea cup to her lips and sipped the tea within it. Miroku was in fact closer to herself, staring with the corner of his eyes at Sango. Shippo wasn't even in sight. She looked around and saw in the garden the little kitsune was hiding behind the tree watching them all very intently from its bark. Kagome blinked. Did she miss something?

"Give back Kagome, she doesn't like it here," Inuyasha suddenly said out of the blue. His voice was soft, but anger was in it. And something else… Kagome couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

Sesshomaru grinned as he slid an arm around Kagome's waist. She naturally fitted into his side unconsciously. A look came to his golden eyes as he looked into Inuyasha's own. Possessiveness? Inuyasha gaped at how easily Kagome mended into him without a fight. Didn't he try killing her and himself not that long ago? What the fuck?

Inuyasha's upper lip twitched with irritance.

"Don't force her to do anything with you!!" Inuyasha yelled.

The tension suddenly got very thick within the room.

"She's not being forced, moron," came the soft, calm voice of Sango as she continued to sip her tea. Miroku scooted further away. Kagome watched the two curiously.

Inuyasha turned his attention to the mad woman to his left and gaped at her. The memory of his bloodied nose and black eye came to his mind as his ears flattened to his head silently as he looked at the table top submissively.

Sesshomaru chuckled under his breath, his body wracked from them next to Kagome. The only hint that he was amused at all. Kagome looked up at him to see the humor in his golden eyes, wanting to catch a glimpse of this before he hid it away behind his mask once more. And he did. As if on cue, his eyes hardened once more and the grip around her tightened. She honestly didn't mind.

Sango put her tea cup down as she stared at Inuyasha with cold, un-amused eyes. He looked back at her and before he knew it, the table was in the air, heading right at him in a blink of an eye and smacked him right in the face, smashing the cartilage from his nose into his skull and fell against the wall, going completely still. Everyone was seated except Sango as she heaved; her eyes seemed to be flaming with fire as she stared at the table with Inuyasha hidden within the large heavy wood. Sesshomaru laughed out-loud this time and Kagome looked at them all shocked.

The table flew off of Inuyasha as he stood furious to his feet and stormed over to Sango and growled at her.

"WHAT THE FLYING FUCK WAS THAT FOR YOU PSYCHOTIC BITCH!!!" He screamed.

"FOR BEING THE COMPLETE IDIOT THAT YOU ARE!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D WANT TO TAKE KAGOME BACK INTO THE STUPID WORLD YOU TRIED TO FORCE HER TO LIVE THEN DARE ACCUSE SESSHOMARU OF FORCING HER TO STAY HERE! YOU KNOW HOW STRONG WILLED SHE IS HOW DARE YOU INSULT ALL OF US FOR THINKING THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO BE HERE! PLUS, ON TOP OF THAT YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT, THE GIRL HAS NO WAY TO GET BACK HOME THANKS TO YOUR COMPLETE IDIOCY! IF SHE DID I VERY WELL DOUBT SHE'D STAY HERE AND DEAL WITH SUCH NONSENSE!!" Sango screamed back.

Kagome went completely still. She had been so wrapped up in her heart ache about Inuyasha and the things that happened between them that she had forgotten about her home in modern day Tokyo. How… strange. It was almost as if she had forgotten completely about it until she was reminded of it. Tears came to her eyes. Souta, her mother and grandfather… she'd never see them again. She looked down at her lap as she thought quietly of this.

"I WASN'T THINKING ABOUT IT!" Inuyasha barked.

"WELL NO FREAKING DUH!" Sango retorted.

The two continued on and on as Kagome slowly began to tune them out. Her way home will probably never be found. Nothing of the sort would happen once again, thanks to Inuyasha. Thanks to his… arrogance…

Kagome suddenly stood. Sesshomaru was well prepared to grab onto her before she took off like a small tornado and destroyed more of his home again as he watched her carefully. She walked over to the bickering people and stepped between Sango and Inuyasha just when Inuyasha decided to throw a fist out and punch Sango, who was prepared for it, but both were neither prepared or paying attention to see the small Kagome slide in between them who had gotten the fist to her face. She flew back against Sango, who flew back into the shoji door that went out into the garden, both girls lay on top of the broken door on the grass.

Sesshomaru watching this whole thing leapt to Inuyasha, grabbed him onto his hair and threw him down onto the ground, beating his head into the bamboo floor beneath them over and over again until Inuyasha stopped moving. Snarling viciously, Sesshomaru dug his claws into his brother's neck deeply and lifted him up effortlessly, blood running down the boy's chest from his nose as he hung limply.

"I believe that worthless trash has gotten enough beating, Lord Sesshomaru," A female voice said with a low voice, reaching forward to place a smooth hand upon Sesshomaru's. Albino scales reflected into the sunlight. He turned to see the blind lizardess beside him in a Greek toga, a small smile upon her face.

"Ah you returned, Hitomi." Sesshomaru muttered, trying to calm down.

No movement came from Kagome's direction as Hitomi's hand was suddenly taken by another.

"Miss, I would love to ask you to bare my children…" Miroku suddenly said smoothly, kneeling down looking at the blind folded woman's face. There was a sudden loud thud and a cry out of pain as Miroku let go of her hand and looked up to see a black winged man dressed a little oddly, a cold collar hung down onto his bare chest, long black hair hung loosely upon his shoulders, gold eyes glared down at the lecherous monk before him.

"Touch milady again, I will cut off that hand of yours." Raven growled.

Sesshomaru, still having a bloodied half-breed dangling off of his claws began to walk away, carrying the limp boy away with him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, there is still business to be taken care of," Hitomi said, feeling him walk away.

"I know, I'm just taking out the trash." Was all he said.


	14. A Time of Silence

Another post! Yaaaay I do not own Inuyasha and such... Though I REALLY REALLY REALLY DO wish I had a Sesshomaru of my own... ;-; Oh well that's why I'm writing this, no? XDDD

WARNINGS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER: I'm telling you now, there is going to be a rape scene... if you don't feel comfortable with that sort of thing then I wouldn't read it. Just email me and talk to me about it so I can fill you in without that kind of things happening to be put into your pretty little heads.

A BUNCH OF THANK YOU'S FOR MY REVIEWERS!

You guys are great :) Some of you had been reading this since day one and had left little comments here and there. About some of the things about the sword names in the first or second chapters-- I know that I spelt them wrong ;-; I sawwie. When I first started writing this it wasn't really supposed to be out into public, but since I started having brain storms I began to make it this way. It is my first fanfic, so forgive me if I'm still rusty. I've been trying to write rough drafts so it can all flow together... My power had been out for a few days thanks to a killer snow storm that hit and I had time to start writing :) Compared to the rough draft and this, I changed quite a bit... and added more. Next chapter will be a little intense (It was supposed to be this chapter but... I wasn't sure if I wanted to write all of that yet....) so yeah... :) Hiiiii and enjoy the chapterrrrrr

* * *

A Time of Silence

Inuyasha hung limply in Sesshomaru's clutches, unable to find the gull to pull himself free. The claws embedded deep into his throat injected poison which made him lose energy, making him slowly start to give into its deadly miasma that now started to flow into his veins. He was holding onto his brother's arm that held him up effortlessly, but the will to continue digging his own claws into the man's arm became unnecessary, for he was unable to get enough strength to go to his fingers to even cause puncture wounds. Lowering his head, the half-breed brother of Sesshomaru slowly began to gave up, closing his dulling eyes.

As he closed his eyes he began to think of the reason why he even came here in the first place… his reason was to get Kagome back, the woman that loved him spite all the things he's done… the new and the old. He began to think back on the look on her face when he barged in on her and Sesshomaru sitting so close. Her face had paled, a look of pure terror seemed to fall upon her features and before he knew it, she was on her feet and running away as fast as she could… away from him. He wasn't sure what hurt most, the fact that she ran from him or the fact that she allowed Sesshomaru to follow her.

He had noticed how well Kagome had adapted to the demon lord's presence, her nuzzled up beside the man's side as if she belonged there in the very beginning. And he, with his arm wrapped securely around her shoulders as if they were already lord and lady. The thought irked him. Why couldn't he have been the lord to this lady he now desired. Why was it that he had ruined his own chances with the girl that loved him unconditionally, flaws and all… after all he had done…

His thoughts were disturbed by the feel of his body being swung in different directions as Sesshomaru strutted away from the place they were at, he opened his eyes to see Kagome and Sango watching him angrily as he was taken away. Kagome…

Sesshomaru's angry snarls were loud in Inuyasha's ears as the pain from the wounds in his throat intensified so much that he began to go numb from the feeling, a constant ache began to take over the numbness. Holding the half-demon high off the ground Sesshomaru took a turn down a long hallway, sliding open a shoji door to his direct right with his free arm and throwing the dog-eared boy into the room effortlessly. Inuyasha lay sprawled upon the empty room, blood dripping from his sizzling throat as the poison began to eat away his flesh, slowly oozing onto the ground before him. Sesshomaru's intense features became more angry as he lowered himself down upon his now dirtied floor, soiled from his disgusting half-breed of a half brother.

"How dare you even show up! Do you have any idea what has been going on here in this castle without your mundane presence adding onto the drama?" Sesshomaru growled as he crossed his legs, sitting a few feet away from the bleeding boy who weakly opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"The brat's gone…" Inuyasha muttered.

Inuyasha winced as Sesshomaru's deadly snarl filled the room.

"Rin is not a brat, spite what you think, you human loving disgusting piece of trash, Rin is not like any of them,"

"Right, and that's why your cuddling up to my girl now, is it? Because Rin's the only human worth dealing with," Inuyasha chastised, grinning a fanged grin as he looked at Sesshomaru's arrogant face.

Sesshomaru quirked a brow over this before looking away, running his clawed hands through his long silver hair, narrowing his golden eyes as he thought of a reply to the boy's observations.

"I have a duty to do," he began, still not looking at Inuyasha, "And that is to protect these lands the best way I can… The lizardess was supposed to be the key to a proper way of protection, her becoming the Lady of the Western Lands but that plan was soiled due to some hidden demon I can't even sniff out… But Kagome can feel it," Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes as he looked at Inuyasha in the corner of them, "I suppose that is why you kept her around yourself to find the precious jewel shards you desire so much."

"Why do you want her then, your already a full- fledged demon." Inuyasha grunted as he moved his shoulder under him slightly to get more comfortable, trying to sit up spite the lack of energy he possessed.

"Correction, I'm a Taiyoukai, a lord over the other full-fledged demons you wish you so badly were," Sesshomaru smirked over Inuyasha's snarl that appeared on his lips over this fact.

"You didn't answer my question about Kagome," Inuyasha crossed his arms as he tried to press the question further.

"That is none of your business," Sesshomaru simply replied, enjoying the tortured look that was starting to appear on Inuyasha's face.

"She is my business,"

"The Demon Slayer must be right, you must have a memory problem if you can't remember what you did to the girl before I took her under my wing," He smirked, "Which was dangerous on my part, taking in a priestess that cannot control her powers as well as she should be able to—therefore taking her in would have definitely risked my own life along the lives of my servants, being purified for us is quite a dangerous realization that is very possible," Sesshomaru's calm voice muttered quietly as if they were in a crowded room and Inuyasha's ears were only supposed to hear what was said.

"But obviously she didn't take you out, which is unbelievable how much she hated you," Inuyasha took this advantage to find a weak spot, trying to say something that would upset his older brother about Kagome but failed miserably. All that comment had gained was a smile from Sesshomaru's flawless lips.

"Projecting ones feelings upon another can often be a mistake of one's true feelings. That girl seems to like being near me spite the fact she 'hated' me as you have inquired."

'Argh!' Inuyasha growled inwardly, 'my plan backfired!'

"Where's the proof?" Inuyasha tested.

Sesshomaru took the bait in full throttle, knowing Inuyasha's plan as he took a sultry grin.

"The fact that she nearly mated with me in the castle hot springs, in fact she was acting like a cat in heat, rolling and moaning for more," Sesshomaru grinned as he explained this, taking joy of the look on Inuyasha's face. But then a new expression came upon the half-demons face. Regret.

"She reacted that much to you..?" He muttered.

Sesshomaru nodded, but didn't feel as comfortable admitting this now with the shadows that started to grow behind the half-demon's golden eyes. The shadows disappeared as quickly as they came, and Sesshomaru inwardly growled at this.

"She must have thought that you were me," was Inuyasha's shocking reply.

Sesshomaru gaped at him quietly over this as he thought back on the event that happened a few weeks ago. The feel of his hands upon her body, the steam escaping from her pale skin and the reactions of him touching her in such a manor. She was asleep before he took advantage of her like that… was it true..?

"Thought I was you?" he repeated.

Inuyasha nodded. "Yes,"

Deep down inside Sesshomaru heard his beast give a ferocious snarl.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kouga saw the girl release the root that she hung lifelessly to and before her feet touched the deadly spikes below her Kouga grabbed onto her arms and threw her up onto himself. The girl was panting from fright, and smelt awful from whatever she was crawling in before he got to her. It smelt of rotten meat… the whole place was not a good place to be in and it drove him crazy. He turned and ran out of the cave as fast as he could, feeling the girl cling onto him as tightly as she could as he leapt over giant boulders and tree branches that had been brought into the darkness. Probably to slow people down, Kouga thought as he ran as quickly as he could to the light.

Kikyo lifted her head as she saw Kouga finally emerging from the darkness of the cave carrying a little girl in a very blood stained Kimono. She stood and moved over to Kouga who looked as if he was holding in his breath so he couldn't smell what Kikyo herself could smell a few feet away. The girl looked as if she had gone through hell herself, clinging onto Kouga as if she let go she would be pulled back into the cave. She was pale and skinny from lack of sunlight and a good meal, her brown eyes were dim as she looked at her surroundings.

Kikyo stared at her more. This was for sure the little girl that followed Inuyasha's brother around like a lost puppy. She wondered quietly why the little girl would do such a thing anyway, since the Inu brother's weren't exactly the greatest people to be around in general. Kikyo looked at the wolf demon curiously as his face began to turn green as he struggled to keep his composure.

"Surely the smell can't be that bad, Kouga," Kikyo muttered, taking the girl from his arms and placing her on the ground before Kouga vomited upon her. Kikyo knelt down before the girl to get a better look at her. Her hands and knees, the front of her back was covered in blood but not her own. Kikyo narrowed her eyes. Why couldn't they smell her while they were in the cave? The stench was overwhelming now, why was it masked within the darkness. She looked over her shoulder at the cave and glared.

"Kouga, you couldn't smell the girl in the cave, right?" Kikyo muttered quietly.

Kouga nodded, shivers running through-out his body as he struggled to calm his stomach down from the disgusting smell coming from the girl.

"None of this makes sense," Kikyo muttered as she looked back down to the girl. "why would they let us get a hold of the girl as easily as we just did..?"

"Could it be a trap? Using the girl as bait?" Kouga wondered aloud.

They sat down on the ground as they looked at the bloodied girl as they questioned the reasoning's behind the unknown enemy they were up against. Those lizard creatures… Kouga began to think about what he had heard on the wind about them. Why were they so close to the dog breath's brother's lands?

"Wait a minute," Kouga thought out loud as he leapt to his feet.

Kikyo looked up at the wolf demon.

"What is it?"

"Those lizard demons… Wasn't Sesshomaru supposed to be betrothed to one?" Kouga asked.

Kikyo thought about the rumors she heard about before she had ran into the demon lord the last time. She had heard the villagers talking about it, seeing the fear in their eyes about unknown demons coming to their country. These new creatures…

"We better get going to the castle… let's get this girl washed up before we do though, I myself am starting to retch from the smell," Kikyo said as she stood, taking the girl by her hand as she led them away from the cave to a stream they past a mile or so ago.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sango stared at the blind folded woman that had come in to stop the violent beating of Inuyasha. Whatever was going on with the woman she didn't like the feeling coming off of her; her demon slayer intuition was on high alert and she was trying hard on not squirming in her seat with her uncomforting feeling. Kagome seemed to be at ease but then again the girl had probably gotten used to the feeling the woman put off.

"Hitomi? I thought you were gone to Greece?" Kagome asked in shock. Surely it would have been a longer trip than that… And didn't she have to deal with the problem she had gotten while staying within these very walls? She looked at the woman's stomach…

"Oh… That… I came back." Hitomi said.

The girls rose an eyebrow in unison as they looked at her.

"Well, that's obvious," Kagome said softly.

Hitomi turned her head to Kagome's direction and a small smile appeared on her painted purple lips.

"It is, isn't it?" was the reply.

Okay, something is wrong, Kagome thought as she glared at the woman. Usually Hitomi's vocabulary was much longer than that, and she didn't take kindly to sarcasm. The very feeling that came off of her wasn't very 'Hitomi' either, and why wasn't Raven by her side as he always is? Usually the man barely leaves the woman out of his site but he went outside to talk to Miroku who had gotten a rather harsh threat in the beginning. Usually Raven wouldn't be hanging outside without Hitomi. She didn't even seem to be uncomfortable in the situation she is in… She was supposed to be killed from the dishonorable situation she was in! What the…

"Hitomi! What the heck is that growing out of your neck?!" Kagome reached forward to touch a horn protruding out of the base of her neck. That wasn't there before.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru was about to beat the crap out of Inuyasha again but a new scent came to his nostrils. The smell of Moss and mold… It was back. He stood as his hair stood on end and a deep vicious growl escaped from his chest.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in reaction as he looked up at the man.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha asked, obviously better from the poison within his throat as he got to his feet as well.

"The damn thing is back… and it's close," Sesshomaru snarled as he stormed out of the room, practically running through the halls to see Kagome being pinned down against the floor by a huge creature with long horns barely scratching the back of his spine, deep and angry snarls escaping from the creatures mouth.

"Get off of me!!" Kagome's shrill scream filled the room as Sango was running into the room from outside with a giant boomerang attached to her back.

"Sesshomaru! Help!!" Sango cried as she threw the haricots threw the air, hitting the creature square in the ribs, throwing him off of her as the boomerang came flying brutally back to Sango, who grabbed it with waiting hands.

Sesshomaru leapt forward to grab onto a very shaken Kagome as she willingly grabbed onto Sesshomaru's neck as she seemed to climb up into his body eagerly as the creature got back up to its feet, deep red eyes glaring at them.

"I-It was in H-Hitomi's form!" Kagome pointed at it as the creature threw its head back and howled. It charged at the demon lord and the priestess but before it got a chance to cause any harm Sesshomaru pushed Kagome to Sango and leapt at the creature with full force, his golden eyes glowing crimson as he snarled angrily, digging his claws into the creatures shoulders as he tackled it out of his home.

Kagome gasped as she got to her feet, struggling all the while as she looked toward the left to see Raven walking in with a Scythe over his shoulders, his handsome features distorting into a very lizard like face, hissing escaping from its fanged mouth as its body transformed into a humanoid lizard. Kagome glared angrily.

"HOW DARE YOU TAKE THE FORM OF MY FRIENDS LIKE THAT!" with the shock gone from her nerves, Kagome ran at the creature and grabbing it by its head as she kicked her right foot out hard to hit the creature between his legs. The creature grunted but quickly got over whatever damage the girl caused and threw her against a wall. Sango screamed angrily as she threw her Boomerang, calling for Miroku while doing so.

Miroku heard the cries, limping into the room with a bloodied side as he made his way into the room, taking the beads off of his hand and aiming it at the lizard.

"SANGO, KAGOME GET OUT OF THE WAY!" and as he yelled this, trusting the girls to know what was coming next he released the wind tunnel, the lizard hissing in shock as it was drawn into the man's hand, Miroku quickly covering the hole back up as he panted.

"There's one, where's the other?" Miroku asked as he came into the room.

"Sesshomaru's taking care of him, what happened to you?" Kagome lifted herself up as she staggered to her feet. Sango ran over to Miroku as she tilted her head to the side seeing the wound in his side.

"Kagome," Inuyasha muttered as he came closer to the group from where he was at, stumbling into the room.

Kagome turned and looked at him, too tired and flabbergasted to run.

"What is it, Inuyasha?" She asked. She wanted nothing more for the man and the crap that came with him just to go away so she can feel at peace once again.

"I wanted.. to apologize, Kagome, for everything I've done… Even before I blew up the well."

She had almost forgotten about… what happened before… what caused her to go home in the first place…

"Don't come near me, Inuyasha…" Kagome muttered as she looked down, hugging herself.

Inuyasha shook his head as he came over to her, slowly at first but quickened his pace as he got closer. Sango saw how all of this was going and moved in front of Inuyasha. Kagome, taking this time to run, she took her chance wisely and ran. This time, instead of wasting his time with Sango he followed Kagome, running after her as fast as he could.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshomaru's claws were ripping through the horned creature roughly as he felt its own claws digging into his shoulders. Growls rippled through his body as his eyes glowed a bright Crimson as he felt his inner beast take over. The need to protect Kagome and his home was too great and so he let the beast take over. His arms began to elongate along with his spine, his face distorting into a snout, a sharp row of fangs and teeth appearing in the elongated mouth as white fur burst throughout the man's form. Standing over 100 feet high before the new enemy, he leapt forward, taking the creature in his jowls as crunched down onto the creature's body.

Leander snarled viciously as he felt his body being crushed within the Demon Lord's jaws, his blood filling up the space around him as he cried out.

"Let me go," the mixture of voices spoke. Sesshomaru bit down harder, blood lust and anger filling through-out his entire being, reason flying out the window as he started to crunch the bones in half, another blood curdling cry followed.

Leander's red eyes closed as the last thoughts crossed before his mind as he felt his life being taken. His duty was done… Sending out the first attack to awaked the people within the castle as Theron took out the others… if he survived… he did tell Leander that the plan would be made set when someone that looked like the Princess's body guard met up with himself at the castle gates… and as expected they did. This was the night of the full moon, the Princess still gone in Greece speaking to their leader about the unknown spy within her womb who would soon gain enough strength from its own kind's soul… to set the huge war in place that was coming. He grinned as he slowly died within Sesshomaru's jaws.

Once Sesshomaru felt the creature's life leave the beast swallowed the remains, panting as green blood dripped off his fangs onto the ground before him, he turned his overly large head towards the castle hearing screams coming from inside. Panic ran through his veins as he transformed back into his human form, his kimono shredded except for his kimono pants and he ran, following the screams.

'Kagome,' the beast howled inside as he ran faster.

"Kagome!" His own howls echoed through the castle along with the screams.


	15. Awakened Nightmare

New chapter YAAAAAY

WARNING- Rape scene

I tried to keep it mild but I had to get the confusion and the feelings surging through both of them, forgive me if it is confusing to you at all.

The italic font is the past, in case it confuses you..

Otherwise, enjoy!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I do own a really kick ass pair of socks of chibi Sesshomaru's ;D

* * *

Awakened Nightmare

The claws that sank into the familiar flesh were an unwanted sensation. It ached tremendously, as well as the stench of familiar blood that flowed to her nostrils. She shuddered violently as she kicked the intruder from her body the best as she could but the pain that wracked through her body was too much, the effort she put into the kick was weakened because of this. Angry and desperate snarls escaped her attacker's mouth as the fangs that grew from his gums dug into her throat, growling as he nudged himself between her legs. She tried desperately to get away. Not again—this was not going to happen again! Her mind flew back to the past as she tried to ignore the pain flowing through her limbs...

_She was relaxing calmly within the hot spring she and her friends had found before they continued on their quest to find the jewel shards she shattered. It was almost finished, the almost completed jewel hung around her neck. She allowed her arms to float effortlessly in the warm water as she watched the steam escape from her fl_

watching her quietly in the shadows…

_Inuyasha's ears perked up as he heard the water splashing in the nearby hot spring next to where he slept. It must be Kagome, he thought as he slowly got to his feet, crouching downwards so he wouldn't be seen over the large rocks that protected her from other prying eyes. He made sure his step was soft so the noise of his footsteps wouldn't be heard. Once he got to a large enough boulder he could crouch down and perch himself behind and still watch Kagome comfortably, he lowered himself down to watch her naked self float effortlessly in the warm water. _

_She was beautiful, the steam floating off of her skin and the color of her skin changing from the combination of warm and cold atmosphere made her absolutely flawless. He had already been used to seeing her naked, for he often peeked at her from above the trees whenever she changed her clothes but the tightness of his kimono never became so obvious to him as it did now. He wanted her, that's for sure. She surpassed Kikyo's beauty to the point where it was almost laughable that the woman thought she was better than Kagome in every aspect. How funny, he thought, that the original was knocked off by the natural copy of her soul. He smirked at the thought of that. _

_Her eyes had closed once she was sure that no one was around. He fought the urge to go to her then and there but the tightening of his pants had gotten too annoying. He must have her, he thought as he slowly raised himself from the boulder he hid behind. Surely she would allow him, wouldn't she? Surely he would make her feel as good as he would feel. He would make sure of it. He would make sure that everything she dreamed of would come true as he made her his. He grinned slyly as he removed his fire rat kimono top slowly, slipping off the white undershirt along with it to reveal a bare, semi muscular chest. He walked over to the side of the hot spring where Kagome lay floating, accidently causing a rock to go rolling into the water, making her jump back into her reality of what was going on around her. _

_Her eyes flew open and she gasped when she looked up at him. Ah, she noticed, did she? Surely she wanted it as badly as he did at this very moment. He grinned as his eyes studied her naked form, his fangs from within his mouth bit down on his bottom lip as he became more and more aware of her flawlessness of her beauty. Her cheeks turned red as she quickly covered her breasts up from his gaze. Ah, she was playing coy. He loved it when she did that, it always made him excited deep down. A form of admiration and love from her point of view he was sure of it. He started to slowly remove his pants to reveal the throbbing form of his member, watching her press herself against the natural wall behind her, still keeping herself covered. She was nervous, he could smell it. He'd comfort her…_

_He lowered himself down onto the warm water, feeling it engulf his lower half first, the sensation almost making him moan as he felt his member twitch with want as he got closer to her. The smell from her sex was very potent, it caused his mouth to water. Was she in heat? Was that what was going on? He hadn't ever had the urge to do this to her as badly as he did now, so that had to be it. He ran his arms over the water's surface slowly as he walked closer to her in his stark nakedness, watching her eyes gaze into his own widely. She must be nervous about him taking her virginity, he thought. Why else would she have such a worried look on her face for? _

_The darkening red of her cheeks became brighter as he brought his lips to her ear, poking his tongue out to run it along her earlobe gently, taking it into his mouth to nibble on it as he pressed up against her. _

"_I'll make you mine, Kagome…" he whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her with gentle sensations. She gasped as she pressed herself against the wall closer, still covering her chest and shuddering under him as he told her this. She seemed to be very nervous now but he would make sure to soothe her into trusting him as he went along. He nudged her legs open slowly, grinning as he looked down into her big brown eyes as she looked up at his own fiery golden ones, lust engulfing his very being to take her and make her his. _

_She gasped as she felt her legs being opened. Surely he wouldn't? He wouldn't do this without telling her how he felt—if he felt anything at all, would he? Why would he do this all of a sudden anyway? Wasn't he just with Kikyo? Wasn't she the only person that flooded his thoughts and his senses for so long? Why was he acting this way to her now..? She gulped down as she felt panic wrack through her entire being, worry and uncertainty claiming her very soul as she felt him nuzzle his hips in between her own, the hardness of his member pressing against her stomach as she felt the nervousness over take her. She kept her arms crossed over her breasts, still trying to hide her nakedness from his eyes but he seemed to ignore that. There was something wrong… why couldn't he tell that she was not in the condition to be taken like this. Why couldn't he at least make her want him as badly as he obviously wanted her? Why.._

_Her thoughts were shattered when she felt excruciating pain flow through her body. The pain between her legs was extremely noticeable as he grunted, pushing through her barrier. She screamed out in pain, unable to help it as he shoved himself completely into her, panting slightly as if it was a huge effort to be taken in such a way. She felt tears run down her cheeks as she felt him nestle in between her legs, pushing his member deeper into her. The pain was making her numb, her vaginal area throbbing as she felt him touch her womb within her. She hadn't even gotten to the point of masturbation yet… How could she take him this quickly inside of her as he expected to do so? She squirmed under him as she struggled with the pain. _

_Inuyasha watched Kagome's face contort with her different emotions flowing through her as he pushed his member deeper into her. She was so warm, it was overwhelming. Liquid from within her flowing down his throbbing self—grunting out from the pleasure that engulfed him. Surely she felt as good as he did, didn't she? Tears were flowing from her cheeks but she wasn't telling him to stop yet. Those tears must be her way of showing how much pleasure she was feeling for sure. He grinned as he took her hips into his hands, pushing herself closer to his own as he began to rock his hips, pushing himself deeper into her with each thrust. Her cries became more frequent as he continued to nudge into her, thrusting his hips faster, the pleasure taking over him as he did this, enjoying the warmth and the tightness engulfing his member completely. It felt so good… Kagome was crying out with pleasure as well, his own grunts of pleasure filling the air. _

_Kagome watched him as his lust took over him completely, feeling him pushes into her harder and faster. Couldn't he hear how much he was hurting her? Why couldn't she have the courage to tell him to stop…? She wanted this with him for so long but never figured it was going to happen so she never encouraged her feelings or get herself ready for this kind of situation. But here he was, forcing himself on her without even talking to her about it. Was sex really this horrible to everyone? Was her dreams really just a joke compared to the reality she was dealing with now? Why couldn't she make herself tell him to stop...? What if she got pregnant? What if she had to deal with the fact this happened for years to come if she did get pregnant? The proof of him taking her virginity in such a vulgar and unforgivable way under her shirt… The thought scared her terribly. Her thoughts were interrupted when a new form of pain came from her hips, a liquid other than the water she was in flowing down her legs. _

_The pleasure was too much, he had to get her closer to him, to get her closer to his thrusting hips faster as he felt himself getting closer to releasing his cum within her womb, digging his claws into her hips as he leaned down to bite onto her nipple from her right breast as he heard her cry out once again. He must be really good with all the noise she was making, he wanted to make her cum along with him, make her love being with him as much as he loved being with her this way, loved making her his completely, loved making her his woman. He shuddered violently as he thrusts into her faster releasing his own hot liquid into her womb, panting as he smothers his face into her breasts. _

_It happened. He released his sperm release into her. He just made her in danger after making her feel the worst pain she's ever felt in a long time. She watched him as he buried his face into her breasts as he lifted his head up and brought his lips to her forehead before pulling out of her and leaping up onto the rocks that surrounded the hot spring she was bathing in to retrieve his clothes then left her there, bringing her knees up to her chest once she slowly made herself up to the rocks also with shaking hands. She loved him… She loved him but here he was… taking her so ruthlessly as if she was already his, as if she and him had already done these things. But… she hadn't even explained how she felt to him… She hadn't even told him to his face that she loved him, but there he went doing things to her that she had dreamed to have done to him after she had confessed her love… and he ran away! What the hell… she cried softly as she buried her face in shaken hands. _

_Inuyasha had taken her innocence, her very love and raped it out of her. She couldn't even show how she loved him by how he had pinned her up against the rock she was against that way. Everything hurt. Her hips ached almost as badly as it ached between her legs. She looked down to see blood running down her thighs from him breaking her. She cried softly as she bit her bottom lip as she went through what she had just gone through, and felt her heart shatter as quickly as her life fell apart…._

~*~*~*~*~

"No! Not again! Not again!!" Kagome's screams filled the room as she looked up at Inuyasha with hate filled eyes, a mixture of confusion and pain flickering within the irises as she squirmed under him. His claws sank into the scars of his own claw marks along the scars on her hips as she felt him lift her hips up to meet his own as he leaned downward to bite onto her neck firmly.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Kagome screamed as she kicked at his thighs, trying to get him away. He lifted his head up to put his lips to hers to kiss her roughly. His kiss was hard and his lips were dry, and the pain from her hips were driving her crazy as she felt her tears run down her cheeks.

"I've missed you so much, Kagome… " Inuyasha muttered under his breath as he buried his face into the crook of her neck, reaching up with a bloodied hand to lace his fingers into her raven black hair, tugging on it firmly as he ran his tongue along her neck as he bit onto it firmly.

Kagome squirmed from under his body and touch as she arched her back trying to get out from under his touch the best she could, not wanting anymore as she reached upward to take his hair into her hands and pulled as hard as she can, but this only seemed to spur him on as he moaned, biting roughly onto her throat, drawing blood, causing her to pull harder trying to get his teeth out of her flesh that just now sunk into her skin.

"Someone! Help me!" She cried out loudly as Inuyasha ran his hands roughly up her thighs and under her skirt that she wore, running his claws onto her thighs, running his palms upward to the panties she wore underneath taking his fingers within the bands as he started to pull them down.

Inuyasha grinned viciously as he bit onto her collar bone as he felt his hair being pulled roughly, his head being tugged back. He groaned loudly as he pulled her closer to him. He looked down to see the look on her face but was thrown off by the smile on her face. Was she… happy that he was doing this to her? Finally! She was reacting happily. That's what was going through Inuyasha's mind before he felt pain seep into his already healing throat and lifted up.

"The girl is mine, half-breed and if you ever touch her again I swear on my father's grave I will kill you!" An angry snarl filled the room as Inuyasha was lifted once again from Sesshomaru, his poisonous claws digging into his already injured throat and was thrown into a wall, Inuyasha going through it as if it were nothing, crashing into the next room.

Sesshomaru's crimson eyes glared after his brother as he stormed over to where Inuyasha lay in shock within the debris of the wall and growled viciously.

_The girl is mine, _Sesshomaru's inner beast snarled, _kill him, kill him now so he can never touch her again._ The beast urged angrily, the room around him going black as Sesshomaru's anger took complete control. He reached into the destroyed wall to grab Inuyasha by his hair and threw him across the room once again before quickly dashing to his fallen form, taking his right foot and stomping down hard onto Inuyasha's groin, grinding his foot down onto it.

Inuyasha's pained cries filled the room as he felt his member being crushed under his brother's foot, gasping and going pale seeing the murderous look that crept onto Sesshomaru's face. Snarls rippled through the man's chest as Sesshomaru bared his fangs as he reached down to take Inuyasha by his hair once again to punch him in the face a few times.

Inuyasha looked up at his brother with a swollen eye, the other one swollen completely shut as blood trickled down his chin from a busted lip.

"How can Kagome be yours," Inuyasha began, huffing and grunting from the pain, "When she loves it when I take her…"

"The girl was crying in pain and screaming for help the entire time you disgusting piece of trash! How dare you call yourself my brother when you just tried to rape the Lady of the Western Lands! Obviously you already had in the first place because of the scars on her hips in the first place, but now that she's under my roof and under my protection. The penalty for disrespecting the women in my home is castration, and I honestly will have no problem removing the possibility of more tainted blood onto the planet from you!" Sesshomaru barked as he punched Inuyasha in the face one more time.

Inuyasha grabbed onto Sesshomaru's arm and dug his claws into his flesh, not wishing for more beatings as he snarled viciously.

"Kagome is not your lady yet," Inuyasha growled threateningly.

"Nor is she your bitch," Sesshomaru retorted.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped at the phrase of wording, looking over Sesshomaru's shoulder to see a bleeding Kagome, pushed up against a wall as she hugged her knees, watching the scene before her. She wasn't his 'bitch'… she was supposed to be his lover, his mate. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at her more. She for sure didn't look like she wanted to be his, that was pretty clear… He hurt her… Inuyasha's claws that were digging into Sesshomaru's arm relented as he came to this realization.

Sesshomaru, losing patience with his half-brother's idiocy glared angrily.

"Are you seriously that retarded that you couldn't tell that she didn't want it!?" Sesshomaru snarled loudly. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head before looking at his brother's crimson eyes.

"Did she want it from you..?" was his reply.

Sesshomaru thought back… she seemed to want him… in fact the smell of her want was so strong at the time that he was trying very hard on not forcing himself on her like Inuyasha did. She moaned softly from his touches, but didn't cry like she was doing now with Inuyasha. Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder at Kagome who was staring at him with big brown frightened eyes and his eyes softened as he looked at her.

"I believe she did," Sesshomaru replied softly.

And with that, a tear fell down Kagome's cheek, not from fear, but from happiness from Sesshomaru saving her from another replay from the worst thing that has happened in her life.


	16. Call of War

Wedding March For A Bullet

So I Assume This Could Be Freedom From Me To You  
And With Such A Distorted View Upon Life And What We Do  
Your Ways To Persuade Me Into What My Memory Is Forced To Shade  
I Loathe What You Made Of Me Bullet Blind Eventually  
All Those Aching Hours With Abusive Powers  
Whispered Your Name Through It All, Now We're Stuck With That's Left To Save  
But Out Of All I Entitled You My Favorite Scar  
I'll Keep It Forever Closed, Keep It Forever Sealed, Keep It Forever Closed  
So What If I Wake Up To The Sound Of Another Illusion Break  
Smashed Now It's Yours To Keep Close To Whatever You Call Your Needs  
Now When I've Seen You Fall I Can Finally Start To Recall  
Sights Of A Past Unclear And Learn What I Should Hold Dear  
All Those Aching Hours With Abusive Powers  
Whispered Your Name Through It All, Now We're Stuck With That's Left To Save  
But Out Of All I Entitled You My Favorite Scar  
I'll Keep It Forever Closed, Keep It Forever Sealed, Keep It Forever Closed So That No One Will Know

-Diablo swing Orchestra

Yessss its another Chapter. Just so everyone knows I write a new chapter as I go, and sometimes even I am excited about how the story is going... I kinda get excited about an idea then I throw it together and for some reason things always seem to work. This chapter has some answers to what's going on from within the enemy walls, thank God. So now the big confusion and mistery is starting to be seen. :D

I do not own Inuyasha... 33333333333

And just so you know... I put the lyrics up because I figured it was freaking awesome and it enlightened me all day long so I thought I'd share it :D Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Call of War

"What the hell is going on in here?!" Sango's voice rang through the ears of the three occupants of the now semi-destroyed room wh ere Sesshomaru had dominated Inuyasha, putting him back into his place. His inner beast was celebrating but not very satisfied yet. The beast wanted Sesshomaru to rip the loins of the half demon clear out and shove it down the man's throat for even thinking that it could go into the beast's mate-to-be but knew that Sesshomaru wouldn't be that ruthless unless he was pushed to be. The beast growled inwardly at Sesshomaru's modesty of domination.

"Inuyasha decided to touch something that doesn't belong to him in a demeaning way. Where were you? Kagome's screams weren't exactly whispers." Sesshomaru ignored his beast putting his attention on the intruding demon slayer that had seemed to make her home within his empire. At this point of time, with all that was going on within the walls, he wasn't too picky about it.

"I would have gotten here sooner but there's something going on," Sango explained calmly.

"Thank God I was here, really by the time you got here this little faggot here would have totally made Kagome his damn bitch." Sesshomaru growled.

Sango glared as she crossed her arms.

"Now, Sesshomaru, seriously—Is that any way to talk around two women? What the hell is the matter with you?" She growled under her breath.

Kagome looked at Sango with faded eyes.

"Weren't you just cursing out Inuyasha a few hours ago?" Sesshomaru retorted, tilting his head to the side in curiosity.

"That's different."

"Not really,"

"No, really it is."

"I don't think so…"

The argument continued like this for a while before a horrid smell came to their noses. A smell of rotting flesh.

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Inuyasha growled bringing his sleeve to his nose weakly.

With distorted faces from the awful smell Sesshomaru looked towards the doorway of the room.

"Demon Slayer… Didn't you say there was something going on?" Sesshomaru muttered, keeping his golden eyes towards the door.

Sango's brown eyes blinked as she went back to the stuff that was happening outside the castle that caught her attention in the beginning.

"Yeah," She turned her attention to Sesshomaru, "The trees are moving… And I don't mean from the breeze from outside either," She explained.

"Trees… are moving?" Sesshomaru gave her a weird look.

"What the heck is that look for? Did I grow a third eye or something?" Sango glared.

"No… that's just something very odd." Sesshomaru muttered more to himself then to the others as he released of Inuyasha, suddenly forgetting all about him before going to a window to look outside. Everything was calm as he studied the grounds. Then something happened that caused chills to run through his spine. A root from one of the Sakura trees lifted on its own and seemed to pull the rest of the tree slightly towards the castle. The trees were moving… What the hell…

Quickly turning on his heel, he made his way to Kagome, kneeling down in front of her to look into her eyes.

"I know you just went through a really traumatic thing, Kagome, but I need you to follow me and be by my side… I honestly don't trust you alone anymore." Sesshomaru said softly, reaching his hand out to offer her a way up. She took his hand with a shaking hand to lift her up with his help, reaching out to take his Kimono sleeve within her hands and clung onto them.

"What is it?" he whispered as he looked down towards the short woman beside him.

"There's something wrong… this feeling…" Kagome muttered softly. Fear seemed to drip off of her very essence. Something was indeed very wrong.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Greek empire was quiet as usual, but this time it made Raven very nervous. Something didn't seem right. He took his lady by the hand to guide her into the throne room where her father awaited. What her father was didn't make any sense to him from how Hitomi herself was. She was a lizardess, half human, half-lizard. But her father… wasn't even a demon. He was human. The creature that claimed to be her father that they had met the first day of arriving was a servant that the king had asked to raise Hitomi due to her being the 'abomination' of the family. Her father was ashamed of the girl that had come from his wife's womb, the creature that had killed the love of his life from her gaze.

Raven hadn't heard the story openly, he had to look in on it, bribe servants from around the empire to get out the information. To find out what exactly these creatures were… the creatures that Hitomi was… The lizards and the creatures that gave that horrible smell— the shape shifters. They had invaded his own land, taking out the village that was by the Nile, his home. Anubis had sent him to spy on these creatures, to find their weak spot. So far they're a totally new breed and he had yet to find any form of weakness; the search was driving him crazy. Not to mention the demons that could make themselves into a form of fog that was invisible to those who have not been trained to see it… there's a smell, usually that of earth—the creature that was growing inside the womb of Hitomi at this very moment. The creature was feeding off her very essence, taking away a year of her life she had lived starting from day one, which explained why she had a dream of the day she was born… It won't be very long until she's too weak to even communicate. The thought saddened him.

Hitomi seemed to sense his thoughts, her hand squeezing his gently as he continued to lead her to the man that was her real father. She turned her head in his direction to give him a soft smile. He gave a smile back to her, though she couldn't see it. He cared for her, more than anything. At first he was detested by her, strictly making it his job to be near her and nothing more. Now he couldn't stay away from her for even a few minutes. Her unique self and her quiet persona was something he loved about her, the way her scales reflected the sunlight like a pearl reflecting the light within the ocean… it was very beautiful. He wished that she could see her own beauty the way he did, with her eyes without being told how she looked, as if she would even know, never being able to see herself before. This seemed to sadden him more. He shook his head and stopped walking, holding her still for a moment.

A confused expression formed on her blind-folded face, her head tilting to the side, her long hair hanging loosely for once rather than bound in its two buns on top of her head fell slightly, gravity beckoning it. He looked at her, thrusting out his hand to gently rake his fingers through her soft naturally wavy hair, watching her lips with his golden eyes. She held out her hands before her, wanting to touch his own silky shoulder length black hair that she loved to feel. He brought himself closer to her so she could mimic his affections by bringing his lips to her own, kissing her soft lips tenderly. She responded the way that he thought she would, tangling her clawed hands within his locks as she kissed him back just as tenderly.

"Princess Alastrina… I wish I was not in the position I was in," Raven whispered against her lips as he brought his arms around her to pull her closer to him.

Surprised by him calling her by her real name, she lowered her head forward where she would rest it against his chest as she was pulled close onto him.

"What position is that, Raven..?" She asked softly, feeling her eyelashes run along the cloth that hid her deadly eyes, blinking as she thought about what he meant.

"Being your body guard…" Raven said tenderly, bringing his lips to the top of her head.

"You do not wish to be near me…?" Hitomi lifted her head towards where his face would be.

"I do, Alastrina… I wish I could be a normal man to court you, not have to hide my affections for you the way I do. I want to make you my woman, my mate—I don't want to share you." He muttered against her hair, closing his golden eyes. The very thought of her marrying someone else shattered his fragile heart to pieces. He had tried so hard on not ripping Sesshomaru apart when she was sent there by her power-mad father to quietly steal the lands from under Sesshomaru's nose… but because of the enemy's plans to use Hitomi as a target, a breeding ground for their ultimate weapon… that totally destroyed that small but delicate plan concerning Sesshomaru.

They apparently didn't think that plan through, Raven thought as he held onto Hitomi closely. Sesshomaru wasn't as dumb as they had apparently thought he was. It would have been smart to have waited for all of this crap until after they had married—instead of a few months before the engagement when she suddenly became 'pregnant' when she was a virgin. Sure, the creature that rested within her womb that fed off of her very soul, materialized long enough to claw her back up a bit to make it seem like she was taken to help with anyone else, and to possibly put her to death, but because she is still a virgin, proven the first day she got here when the guards checked themselves, it was then very obvious with what was going on. She hadn't been raped… but it had been made to seem that way. The plan was too flawed for them to get away with it. Of course he wouldn't dare tell that to the king they were to visit. To do that, to allow him to know that he knew of their plans would be suicide… Besides, he didn't want them to fix the flaws…

Hitomi moved slightly within his arms. His attention went to her immediately.

"Mm, what is it my love?" Raven asked softly.

"We're being watched…" She whispered.

A deep voice came from behind them, along with a sound of footsteps.

"Ah, well now, this is something to truly behold. An abomination and a spy… what an interesting love affair." It said.

Raven turned, panic strangling his heart. He had been found out? How the hell did that even happen? He came face to face with a green eyed man, curly long brown hair falling to his shoulders.

"Father," Hitomi muttered softly from within Raven's tightening grasp.

"Do not call me such things, creature. You are not of my seed," The man said as his eyes narrowed. Laugh lines were engraved in his skin; wrinkles along his forehead from worry were prominent along with the cracks along his eyes from aging. The man was maybe in his 50's, and it showed. The hate that was flowing from the man's aura almost made Raven sick. He wanted to do nothing more than to rip the man's throat out… Raven swallowed back the sudden urge.

"How do you know of my occupation," Raven asked straight out, trying desperately to change the mood that was swirling like a whirl pool within his gut.

"Servants will do anything to keep from losing their heads… of course there are the really stubborn ones that you have to do a lot more to them to get any kind of information out of them rather than threatening to kill them. There have been some that have been made a eunuch now. It's amazing how far I must go to get them to tell the truth sometimes." Adelphos muttered.

Hitomi pressed against Raven unable to help the fear she felt when she heard the man's voice. She had never gotten a chance to talk to him personally, but she knew it was her father, not the creature that had been ordered to pretend to be her father. The man that was before her now was as much as a myth to her then the legends she had heard in the beginning of her childhood. The man never talked to her, the abomination that she was. But he had to use her at some point of her life, she being the disgusting creature that she was, would be the perfect sacrifice to be made for him and his plans. Adelphos was the man that was the boss behind the main bosses… the man that was feared as much as God himself. The man that ordered the creature within her womb right now to use her as a cocoon.

Raven gave a fanged grin as his golden eyes narrowed at the man before him. The man that held so much power at the palm of his hand that it was ridiculous. God forbid that he lost all that power one day; the man would be rocking in a corner going out of his mind. The woman in his arms seemed to press herself closer to him then he had already had her and tightened his grip around her protectively.

"Alright then I might as well not pretend anymore. What the hell are you doing in Japan… " Raven growled as he worked hard on holding back his anger.

Adelphos chuckled under his breath at the absurd request to give up his information that easily and grinned widely.

"My servants aren't the only stubborn creatures that walk these halls." Adelphos simply replied.

Raven had had enough. His anger was boiling within his blood so badly that it was making him ache. Slowly releasing Hitomi, he gently pushed her back before grabbing the sword at his waist, unsheathing it in one clear sweep, his wings spreading out widely, as he charged at the man, leaping into the air, catching air within his wings as he glided over to him gracefully, kicking out with his clawed foot to impact it with the man's face, causing the man to fall onto his back.

Adelphos' eyes widened when he fell onto his back, not expecting the bird demon to be so rash with his actions as he was just now, before grinning and rolling out of the way before he suffered another blow to his face from another kick.

"You think that just one kick would get anything out of me? Stupid creature," he grinned wickedly before laughing out loud, his chuckles being interrupted when his air-pipes were suddenly crushed. Adelphos gasped as he kicked his feet out from under him as he was lifted into the air, not a few inches but feet! The man was in the air, levitating it seemed but once his focus came to view he saw that Raven held him high above the ground, his black wings flapping, keeping them in the air.

"From a fall like this it'll break your legs if you land correctly… but if you decide to squirm on your way down I can guarantee that you won't survive long enough after the impact. You can tell me what you have up your sleeve now or I'll drop you and slowly cut your broken legs off until you give in… or I can resort for the kind of torture from the land I'm from… I'll whip you until your skin falls off, and I'll use even the Chinese ways of torture… I'll stick bamboo up your fingernails… Now this is my warning… either you tell me now before all of this becomes of you or you'll risk dying or being tortured until you do die." Raven threatened.

Adelphos gaped at the demon that held him by his throat, swallowing the best he could as he struggled. He regained as much muster as he could, looking Raven straight in the eye.

"It's too late… the plan has already been in full effect, Sesshomaru should be surrounded by my lizard people, and the palace should be taken out soon… By doing this they will then take over the Western lands… and then after that, taking out the most powerful land of that country, Japan will be mine… And so will all those people within the lands…" He whispered through strained air pipes.

He was right, Raven knew he was. The war that was coming was already in effect, and the people back there in Japan were in dire need of outside help… if not then Japan will be taken out… And Hitomi will die, along with many others. He gritted his teeth firmly as his golden eyes glared angrily at Adelphos. Without any hesitation he released the man, whose green eyes widened in shock at the sudden release of his air pipes as he plunged to the ground, a sickening crunch echoed through the room as Raven stared at the statue of the naked lizard demon that stared at him on a pillar.

"I will not let this be," he vowed.


	17. Memories of the Past

**Okaaaaay everyone! A new chapter! Just so everyone doesn't get confused with what's going on, this is, in fact, the same story! Haven't you all been curious about Raven's Past and how in the world the damn sexy Egyptian even got involved in becoming a spy? What exactly happened? Well here it is! Anubis has been added to the story (FINALLY) and the end of all this chaos will be coming very soon, but I am thinking of having a sequel :D Tell me what you think! Anyways, Enjoy the chapter! **

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! But I do have a very tasty orange, yummeh yummeh

* * *

Memories of the Past  
(Raven)

The air that was usually filled with the stench of honey and earth was now overcome by the overwhelming stench of smoke from burning buildings and trees. Screams surrounded him as he grabbed onto his auk staff, his clawed fingers engulfing the thin iron within his grasp as he leapt onto the stones that over looked his now ruined city. The lizard people had ambushed them with their foul smelling shape shifters from the other side of the world had come in the form of locusts to fool everyone around the golden Pyramid he dwelled in. His jowls lifted to reveal sharp fangs that lingered there in irritance. His home was being over taken; his people were to be taken as slaves if he didn't do something. The stones under his padded paws burned from the fire that licked the stones bellow him, the palm trees and the vegetation was completely within its burning mouth of death.

"Raven!" He snarled viciously, turning his lean black head to look at his pupil with narrowing green eyes. Raven's own golden eyes sparked fear for only a mere second before they filled with the normal pride that he usually saw in them and the bird demon leapt onto the burning stones next to him. The Jackal Demon's ears swiveled towards the sound of the black wings flapping and folding onto the man's back as Raven soon was at full attention, a golden helmed sword at his waist, ready to be stained from these creatures green blood.

"These unwanted visitors are making a mess of things, and my palace and home is about to be destroyed. Have you found anything that can harm these foreign demons yet?" Anubis' voice was flawed with the constant growl from the back of his throat, his voice often seemed intimidating and low.

"No, my lord… I have yet to find a weakness, but I will find it soon," Raven replied, at full attention before his lord, standing straight and respectfully.

Anubis' green eyes narrowed as a look of sorrow came onto his face, looking out before the burning city. There was a long silence for a while; the Jackal Demon's sorrow of his home being destroyed was as loud as the drums that constantly went on through the night. Raven wished so much to rid this sorrow, only to know deep down inside he could not. Anubis' gaze slowly went back to Raven's golden ones as he slowly regained his composure, a whimper escaping deep within his chest before running a long dark tongue along his blackened gums.

"Go find your sister Kiefri… And take out these impostures as fast as you can. I will try to find the leader but if I cannot then I will call for your services," Anubis ordered, growling viciously before leaping out onto the burning ground beneath his feet, his angry howls filling the air along with the screeches and snarls of the impostures bellow, hidden within the growing smoke.

Raven's golden green eyes narrowed into the smoke to strain his eyes for his leader, the sleek black furred Jackal demon that so boldly protected his home and people, protected himself and his only living family, Kiefri. Doing what he was told, Raven spread out his long feathered wings and leaped off of the burning hot stone beneath him, gliding along the glowing city above, looking all around him for the quarters of his sister within the chaos. He had hoped she had protected herself the best she could, but he had doubts. His eyes searched harder, straining to find her within the chaos that spewed bellow, but when he saw a flash of bright golden light. He knew he found her. Her large Golden colored wings flashed within the fire's light, reflecting its orange red coloring beautifully off of her golden feathers. She was in full combat, her long black hair hung over her bare breasts that was only covered by a series of golden chains that hung down her neck, her tanned stomach bare, her long legs revealed also except her feminine areas, which was covered by a silky black loin cloth that was belted at the waist with a wide golden band that held the material in place. She wielded a long golden axe that sliced through one of the creature's necks, decapitating one of the slimy skinned, long horned creatures that tried to slice out at her with its poisoned claws. Quickly reaching down she grabbed one of the horns that clad its head, throwing it into the fire, the stench of rotting flesh filling the air. She held in her vomit that threatened to escape her for the hundredth time as she tossed the rest of the body into the flames as well.

Raven came to land beside her, his feathers ruffling as he quickly unsheathed his sword at his waist, looking all around him. .

"What a disgusting smell," Raven grumbled as he brought his sweat glistening tan arm to his nose to try to ignore the stench.

"It's from these creatures changing too much… I didn't notice the smell after they changed their form several times. Their original flesh isn't having time to recuperate from them changing, which is causing the creature's original form to rot… The only way to kill them I learned is from fire… How stupid these animals are for making their own graves by setting the flames in the first place. I bet Anubis is ready to rip every single one of these creature's hearts out while their still beating…" Kiefri grumbled, running a green stained bloodied cloth along her precious golden axe, her long claws scraping off the flesh that hung off of the sharp edge.

"Have you found a weakness to these bastards yet?" He asked, sheathing his sword, looking all around them while she continued to clean her weapon.

"The only one I found that for sure works is the fire… It'll destroy everything around us, but their flesh disintegrates easiest within the flame…" Kiefri said calmly, her gold, burgundy eyes looking up at Raven's golden green ones.

"What a waste… Our city…" Raven sighed softly as he looked all around him, the fountains and the stoned buildings were in ruins, the only thing that seemed to be still standing was the golden pyramid, but who knew how long that would stand…

Kiefri looked at her brother with a saddened look of understanding before she took a hold of his well muscular arm and lead him away from the area to find more of the creatures…

"They speak an odd language," she began, walking ahead, though no one had even asked her more about the creatures that had ambushed them, "Different then what language the Reptilians speak… Those shape shifters are from a total different place… Once we find out where they are originally from that may increase our chances of defeating them, if our people survive this. Egypt, I'm afraid, may fall this night." Kiefri ended with a sad tone, walking gracefully with bare feet, the series of chains swaying back and forth with her body revealing one of her dark nipples every once in a while, a normal thing to see from her, the attire she normally wore. She was a beautiful woman, for sure. She wasn't from his blood, but she was the same kind of demon that he was… the only two left. Her dark silky hair hung down to her waist, the black silky bangs barely touched her eyelids, hiding the golden eye paint she wore. Kiefri was five years older than he was at the time, being alive 22 moons, while he was only 18 moons. Though she was shorter and daintier, her age showed by how she spoke and by how she held herself. He was proud of the bird woman beside him, who held his arm with such gentleness when he had witnessed her throw that several pound creature effortlessly into the fire… dead weight.

"Raven, if we survive this, I'd like you to come with me on my journey to the west…" Kiefri brought up suddenly, as if they were merely strolling down a calm moonlit night like they had so many times before this chaotic night that they now strolled down. Raven looked at her confused.

"But my Lord Anubis… I cannot leave him so easily, Kiefri." Raven argued gently.

Her burgundy, gold eyes flashed slightly before looking up at him. Anubis was everything to her adoptive younger brother. The Jackal had found the boy clad in nothing but bloodied robes when his family had been terminated along with his entire village and took him in without question. She did not blame Raven for wanting to stay here in Egypt, the beautiful land they had dwelled in. It was indeed a beautiful city, the white stones they normally walked was decorated in Gold flecks that made the city shine, made the place seem like heaven. The hot scorching sun above them burned their skin but it kept them warm, kept the pests from coming to their gardens and springs… It was glorious… It was a shame to see it all go up in flames now…

"I know you cannot leave him… I wish we could take him with us…" She looked down at the ground.

"I will not accompany you, Kiefri, so there will be no 'us'" he replied coldly. He watched her with the corner of his eye to try to see anything that would reflect any pain but he could not. The woman seemed to be in her own mind, her own world. She suddenly grasped onto her axe firmly with her right hand, the bicep muscle tightening hard as she suddenly flew her head up to look at him, her burgundy eyes seeming to glow with her emotions.

"If I cannot find freedom without you, then I will die here in this city! I will die this night, with honor! For my Lord Anubis and for the only man I ever will love!" With this, Kiefri suddenly let go of Raven's strong muscular arm, her golden feathered wings spreading out wide.

"Wait, Kiefri! Stay with me, I'm begging you, do not do anything rash!" Raven quickly reached out to grab onto her small frame but before he could touch her, she had lifted herself into the air, her golden wings flapping gracefully to catch air as she held her axe with both hands, her brows narrowed together in the middle of her forehead. Before he could catch air himself to follow her, she flew away, letting out her battle cry, vanishing within the smoke and flames.

'Damn it,' Raven growled to himself as he quickly ran into the flames himself, dodging the licking heat that threatened to burn his skin as he did so, unsheathing his sword when he finally came to the battle that was hidden within the suffocating smoke. Growling angrily he cut through each opponent with force and strength, trying desperately to get to the two people he cared for the most, his fatherly figure, Anubis, and his lovely sister. He wouldn't lose them. Never, never will he lose them! One after another Raven slashed and threw the dead bodies into the flames, the smell of rotting and burning flesh filled his nostrils, but he continued on. He heard screaming and yelling, screeches and snarls, trees tumbling around him, losing their strength as the fire at away at them. The ground shook as they fell along with the buildings around him, the ground cracking from the stress it endured.

"Grab her and hold her up so I can see this disgusting wench!" Raven heard, quickly coming to the group of three creatures, two shape shifters and a lizard that stood well over seven foot as it licked its cold skin as it looked at the bloodied winged woman, her golden feathers falling off her wings as if they were being constantly pulled off, bloodied tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Get off of me!" She screamed kicking out her feet as she squirmed, her axe lay on the ground next to a severed arm that still hung onto it. Raven's heart tightened as he got a good look at the arm, lean and tanned, a golden arm band decorated the severed arm. Crying out angrily as he looked watched what was happening before him he leapt forward, throwing his sword out watching it go into the huge lizard's skull, the lizard falling over onto his side as blood dribbled out of its wound. The two shape shifters that held onto the girl looked at Raven, one letting go of her while the other one still held onto her, slipping its long tongue out for it to circle around her perfectly rounded breast. Kiefri let out a cry when she felt the creatures tongue touch her, throwing her elbow back to elbow the creature onto its chest. It grunted before wrapping an arm around her frame pulling her close against its slimy body. Raven, working the plan through his head to get her free he ran towards the slimy fowl smelling creature that headed towards him, digging his claws into the palms of his hands, quickly flicking his wrist out, red blades that looked like flower petals made their way towards the shape shifter, cutting him into pieces before the thing even had a chance to dodge it.

The shape shifter that held Kiefri snarled as it continued to lick at Kiefri's left breast as Raven made its way to the creature.

"Let the girl go," Raven warned, blood dripping off his claws, his palms having claw marks still within the flesh.

The shape shifter chuckled with a legion-like voice as it ran its claws along the girl's ribs.

"No, I don't think I will," it growled seductively as it flicked the girl's nipple with its long tongue. The sight irked Raven more than he could even fathom. Raven, growling over this as he dug the claws firmly into his palms firmly whipping out the petal like blades of blood at the creature, trying not to hit the abused woman at the same time. It worked. The creature released the girl and she fell to the ground, catching herself with only one arm. Raven quickly ran over to her to help her get up to her wobbling feet as she fought to gain control over her limbs as she weakly leaned up against Raven's broad chest, blood dripping from her once golden wings, blood pouring out of her severed arm.

"Kiefri, I need you to stay with me until we can get your arm attached… once we do that you can start gaining your strength…" Raven said calmly against her hair as he moved her over toward the dead Lizard that had his sword still embedded within the creatures skull, the severed arm laying a few feet from it still holding onto the golden weapon.

"I… I was supposed to die with honor," Kiefri argued quietly as she was taken to the severed arm, "I was supposed to die this night, I already said my goodbye's…"

Raven shook his head as he lowered her down onto her back gently, grabbing onto the arm, prying the fingers away from the heavy axe. He stared at the weapon for a moment before bringing his eyes back to Kiefri's.

"That damnable thing would have raped you. Not much honor there, milady. You couldn't have died with honor with these creatures." Raven said in a matter of fact tone as he brought the severed arm to her bleeding shoulder, lining up the skin so it would regenerate perfectly. With the arm now back in its place Kiefri lifted it up to her eyes to look at it. She twisted it around for a moment before grabbing onto Raven's neck band, lifting herself up weakly.

"That's not going to bring back my wings, damn it!" She suddenly was furious, the fact that she was in this horrible condition before her very own kind, her feathers had started to malt when the stress of her life was on the line, and the fact that her demonic blood was spilling everywhere, she had given up her life completely to the creature that had begun to rip away the golden feathers in the first place. She would have died this night if Raven hadn't gotten into his thick skull that he could save her even though she said goodbye to him… She had said it… She had said goodbye to this man so she could die without him when he didn't want to live a life with _her_. Why would she want to live when he didn't want to be with her? She loved the man she had grown up with. The only one left of her kind, two different tribes, thus was why her wings were gold and his was black… His tribe was the one of the moon, usually only came out at night, while her tribe was the tribe of the sun… That's why she loved Egypt so much… the sun fed her spirit with its golden light, its warmth. Her body seemed to lack that warmth now as she looked up at the man's golden green eyes.

"Let me be your wings, then, Kiefri…" Raven said calmly, his eyes full of gentleness and a hint of love that he had often hidden from her. She rarely ever saw that look from him, and it made her sad. She lifted herself and stretched out her wings in pain, the bones aching as she did so. If this continued she'd never be able to fly again… She'd never be able to fly into the sun.

"I'm too heavy for you to carry, Raven… besides there's a war going on around us right now; are you blind?!" She glared up at him, reaching down to get her axe, using the weapon to lift herself up to her feet without the help of Raven. His eyes seemed to glaze over with sadness as she helped herself up. She was too weak. Too much pain all going on at once.

"I can see the war all around us, Kiefri. I can smell it; I feel it in my very soul! It doesn't mean I am going to allow you to die within this disgusting scene before us. You are the only person I have held dear to my heart all these years you crazy woman! Get your scrawny ass over by me right now so I can take you somewhere safe and away from all this chaos!" He growled viciously, the feathers ruffling on his black wings as his irritance and embarrassment coursed through his veins to try and get the woman before him to see his real feelings. She shook her head in defiance as usual, so he grabbed onto her frail shoulders and pulled her against his chest, wrapping his black wings around her engulfing her completely in his energy.

There was a snarl behind them and Raven turned to look over his shoulder, his green eyes glowing bright golden hue as he himself snarled. He was here to protect Kiefri, and someone dared to remove her from his grip? Over his dead body! He would NEVER let anyone touch this woman again. He dug his claws into his palms ready to give them his natural power but calmed down when he saw Anubis standing before them, blood dripping from his black jaws and blood running down a deep cut in his left shoulder. Raven relaxed but he still held Kiefri close.

"I have yet to find the leader… I have killed many; some of them have already turned to leave. The others, including the half-lion woman had taken out hundreds. Have you found your sister, Raven? If not then I'm afraid she had been either terminated or taken." Anubis' deep voice said the growl deep within his chest as he spoke.

Raven turned around to allow Anubis to see the bleeding woman in his wings.

Anubis studied the woman for a moment then glanced at Raven's eyes.

"The girl will need your very life essence if she is to regain those feathers she adored so. Only your kind can give it to her, no one else can revive that woman so she can ever fly again, otherwise, it'll take her years to grow them again, if she doesn't die from the deprived feeling of not flying for so long." Anubis stepped forward gracefully, his reversed knees causing him to be taller than Raven, the claws from his paws dug into the ground as he reached forward to run a clawed, sleek black hand along the woman's bleeding wings.

"My lovely birds…" Anubis mumbled softly as he caressed the bleeding flesh, the bone revealing itself under his touch. The sadness he felt from seeing this grew heavily upon his heart. It was too late…

Kiefri turned to look over her shoulder to see Anubis' grief stricken face for only a few moments to know what he was thinking. She had to agree. It hurt too much for her to stand waiting for her wings' feather's to grow back, if her wings could even take it that long. They'd fall off soon, it'd take generations for her wings to grow again to the size they were… 22 more suns… The thought saddened her.

"It's not too late if Raven can summon his energy to flow through you to revive those wings… He can, but I'm not too sure how well he can do it… He hasn't really depended on his powers while living within my home, have you, Raven?" Anubis' green eyes studied Raven's. Raven simply shook his head.

"No, my lord." Raven replied gently.

"It will make him weak, so weak he won't be able to walk for a long time… which is actually something that I need him to do," Anubis said, looking at the two bird demons. They both gaped at him.

"He need to go as a undercover slave… Spy in on those creatures, find the weaknesses we need to know to destroy them once and for all… and find the leader…" Anubis said softly.

Raven's very spirit seemed to shatter. By the time they got to the creature's land he was sure he would have gained his strength back, but what if he couldn't save Kiefri, and what if he lost his own life while on the way to the creature's home base? The thought terrified him, but if this was something that Anubis needed him to do, he will do it.

"I will do as you please, my lord."


	18. Bow Without an Arrow

Yaaay another chapter! Its been a while and it may be even more time before I post another one but I hope this will be a good enough chapter for now. My computer got attacked by a virus so right now I am using a different one to post a new chapter, but I hope my lap top will be healed soon so I can continue on with this story :) I am pretty damned excited about it myself, and I'm the writer! So I am proud to share it with you all :)

Disclaimer!!! I do not own Inuyasha, or the idea or any of that sort. But I do own this awesome pair of pink fuzzy socks that make a great sliding toy XDDD

* * *

**Bow Without an Arrow**

The smell of rotting flesh was overwhelming and the many numbers of the enemy made Sesshomaru wonder if there was any hope. Kagome stood by his side with all of her courage, which made the Demon Lord's inner beast's heart ache. Here he was, the Demon Lord of the West standing next to this human girl that has faced so much, but here he was with his tail between his legs. He thanked the God's quietly for her silent but loyal company.

"The tree's are moving," The demon slayer interrupted his thoughts quietly. He had never before witnessed anything so unnerving as this, his own trees of his court yard seemed to turn against him in a strange sort of fairy tale that he himself had never witnessed. It made him uneasy, the fact that they were surrounded by these foully smelling creatures that took the form of his garden. How long have they been there? Have they always been around? Why couldn't he have smelled this god awful smell before until just now? Was his sense of smell, his truly great animal instinct of his demon blood failing him?

"They took their shape… it would have gone unnoticed if not for the smell or the fact that they were making their way slowly to the castle. I wonder if they have realized if we have noticed their presence for what they really were yet?" Sesshomaru spoke his thoughts out loud as he stood beside the two women. The monk and the little fox demon were surrounding his palace with demon wards to help protect the castle from their attacks that would most likely come later on during the night.

"This must be how they got in without anyone noticing before… How they kidnapped Rin…" Kagome added quietly, reaching out to grasp onto Sesshomaru's Kimono sleeve gently, hoping he would allow her touch. He did. How much it must hurt him, Kagome thought softly to herself, to now see the flaw…

"Rin was kidnapped?" Sango interjected. This was totally news to her. She had wondered what had happened to the gaped toothed little girl that always stayed by Sesshomaru's side loyally. She doubted that the little girl would have ran away by herself without Sesshomaru following her scent as soon as it happened. But here he was, standing beside the two of them, a now very worried look upon his face.

"Yes… Right under our noses." Sesshomaru said softly.

Kagome looked over Sesshomaru's frame to Sango's confused face.

"During the time Hitomi was having problems, and I suppose they took the time to take Rin when we were distracted. I went to check on her before returning to the group to see that Rin was missing. I couldn't even sense her anywhere. It has been a few weeks since then." Kagome filled Sango in with a weary heart, knowing that Sesshomaru's own heart must be silently breaking from this knowledge.

"Well if it was the creatures that we are seeing before us now, then how could no one notice their presence, their smell isn't exactly as sweet as roses." Sango grumbled, bringing her wrist to her nose to muffle the smell the best way she could.

"Perhaps they hadn't transformed enough to reek so horrifically as they do now at the time," A low, deep voice interrupted them. They all turned quickly to see a sleek muscular jackal demon clad in blue and gold attire that screamed Egyptian to Kagome. She studied the creature for a good long moment and immediately knew who he was.

"Anubis? No freaking way that cannot be Anubis!" Kagome squealed excitedly as she ran over to the Jackal Demon and reached out gently to run her hands along the Egyptian headdress that framed the jackal's thin face. Anubis eyed the girl curiously. What a strange custom, he thought quietly as he allowed the girl to observe his attire. No one in his land would dare touch the demon so carelessly. The girl was quickly interrupted by quick hands of the Japanese dog demon that pulled her so close to his body she nearly became drowned in the white and red robes of the creature's own attire.

He studied the girl before him. Pale with raven black hair and dark brown eyes. Much like the woman he and Kiefri had met in the woods before he had came this way after forcing the priestess to tell him the direction to take. The monk had allowed him entrance when he had mentioned Raven, and told him that Kikyo had sent him here. The little girl the group must have been talking about, Rin, must have been the little girl that Kikyo had beside her and the pathetic wolf demon that was retching in the woods due to the smell that the little girl had gained from being around those damnable creatures for so long. She had been washing the little girl ruthlessly in the river trying to rid the smell. He had told the priestess of their travels and she had sent them here to the very beautiful palace of the demon lord of the west. He assumed that was who was standing before him cradling the strange looking woman within his white robes.

"How did you find your way into my home?" Sesshomaru's territorial snarl escaped along with the question. Anubis panted a smile, allowing his tongue to loll out between his canines and dangle in a friendly matter.

"The monk let me in," He said simply, tilting his head towards the direction where the main entrance was.

"Is there any other's with you?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Only my bird. She's outside conversing with the monk," Anubis explained calmly.

"She?" The other woman standing beside the demon lord and the other girl suddenly peaked her head over the demon lord's shoulder, suddenly very interested.

Anubis nodded, not quite understanding what the huge deal was. The woman's eyes seemed to set aflame from this required information and the girl quickly stride passed Anubis and the others with not an inkling of a bow of respect and stormed out quickly to the main entrance where he had left Kiefri and the monk.

Bringing his attention back to Kagome, the woman that was clad hiding in Sesshomaru's robes reluctantly, his natural curiosity of the woman's knowledge of his name.

"She knows of me?" Anubis voiced his curiosity, nodding toward the woman who seemed to be pulled closer to Sesshomaru's frame when Anubis brought his curiosity to her once more.

"Well, she's the only one that does in this case," Sesshomaru muttered, the possessive tone was well heard along with the protective growl that radiated off of his chest. Anubis glanced at the girl more. She for sure didn't look of those from this land; though she was very similar to the priestess he had already met. The girl looked as if she was from another country, but she spoke the language fluently enough for her to hide that fact well. She smelt the same way as those around him, but another smell caught his interest. The smell of… another dimension, perhaps? The very aura around the girl was different also, as if she were surrounded by a blue glow besides the normal aura colors that surrounded her small frame.

"Fascinating," Anubis continued from where he left off, shaking his thoughts out of his mind for the time being, "Was she the only one that Raven has told of me here?"

The hair in the back of Sesshomaru's neck bristled at the very sound of Raven's name being brought to his ears. For some reason the bird demon had never really set well with him, and had always made him uneasy. How interesting that nothing had happened so strangely around his castle until the damned lizardess and her damned bird came to reside here. It all… spiked his interest as to what the real reasoning's were.

"Raven, Alastrina's damned body guard?" Sesshomaru snarled. Kagome, surprised by the hostility that dripped off of Sesshomaru's words at the mention of the bird demon she had grown attached to along with Hitomi surprised her.

"Alastrina? Raven is still keeping that abomination's company?!" Anubis' relaxed form suddenly became ridged, snarls and growls radiating off of the creature's chest.

Kagome's eyes widened at the sudden fierceness that came off of the jackal demon and in fear of her own life, she pressed herself against Sesshomaru without any help and clung onto the obi that was tied around his waist. Anubis, seeing this reaction, calmed his reactions down enough to cause the room to relax rather than become edgy.

"Why is everyone so hostile about those two?" Kagome asked in surprise, confused over the whole atmosphere that took over the room. Sesshomaru looked at her with uncertainty of weather or not he should explain his feelings to her. Anubis glanced at her also; his own irritation over the news caused his skin to crawl. The fact that the bird he had taken in still stood before the girl he had set out to find and destroy… The source of his land's destruction…

"Come, let us take comfort away from these creatures…" Slowly, Sesshomaru led the three of them out of the room to the other side of the castle, a side of the castle that Kagome had not even taken the time to venture towards. It was an older side of the castle, the rooms smelt musty and it was dark compared to the other sides of the castle that was lightened up from the golden tapestries and tile along the walls. This side of the castle was darker and made out of bamboo wood that elongated the halls effortlessly, making the walk seem to go on for an eternity. Before Kagome could wonder how much further Sesshomaru stopped at a door at the end of the hall and opened it gently, stepping back to allow the others to walk in first before walking into the room himself, closing the door behind them. It was a beautiful room, filled with ancient furniture, even before the time that Kagome had run into. This room was truly ancient. More ancient then the 400 years that Sesshomaru had lived. The room was decorated in white furs, ancient Japanese material that had been hand made. Everything looked fragile… Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and tilted her head at the vulnerable look that reflected in his golden eyes.

"No one should hear what is going on within this room. This room was my mother's when she was alive, it is no longer used as you can see but it should give us refuge." Sesshomaru explained calmly taking a seat upon the white fur rug that lay on the floor next to an ancient tea table that sat in the middle of it. Respectfully Kagome gently laid herself down upon the furs enjoying the feeling of its softness upon her bare legs as she nestled next to Sesshomaru, not exactly wanting to leave his side quite yet. She had a feeling that the Demon Lord didn't exactly want to be left alone either.

Anubis lowered himself down also, following their lead as he watched the two calmly.

"You must really recognize the treasure you have beside you," Anubis said to Sesshomaru softly, tilting his head to the side. At the mention of this sudden observation, Kagome blushed brightly as she averted her eyes from the both of them. Sesshomaru pushed the embarrassment to the side, reluctantly ignoring the fact that he did in fact, know of such a treasure. His inner beast grinned happily at Sesshomaru's submission.

Shaking away the embarrassment between the two Sesshomaru glanced at Anubis with intense eyes.

"So why have you come? Did the bird send you here?" Sesshomaru asked, unable to help his own curiosity.

"Ah yes…" remembering that Anubis had not exactly let them in on why he was there, "let me introduce myself—I am in fact Anubis, as the lady had said. I am Raven's guardian but I am not here for him, but here to protect you from him and his… abomination…" Anubis growled softly.

Kagome's eyes widened from shock.

"Why would you need to protect us from Raven? Isn't he not an ally?" Kagome asked in her confusion. Sesshomaru, though also surprised to be told this fact that he silently knew deep within, was also confused. He kicked himself for not following his instincts better.

"He may have been an ally before, but not now. The damnable woman that he follows like a lost puppy has bewitched him completely. Just like she had done in my lands before it was completely destroyed," Anubis said softly, a soft whimper echoing within his words.

"No way! Shut up!" Kagome gasped. Confused by the woman's out burst and not sure what she meant he looked at her. She, realizing her outburst was out of context of his own language she blushed and looked down unable to contain her embarrassment. Anubis would have beheaded the girl if she was in her courts for such a disrespectful way of speech. Women were not to speak out of line in his country, but he was in fact in a different country than his own, and the leaders of this country must have different laws. He glanced at Sesshomaru curiously to see if this was true but the man also was looking at Kagome with uncertainty. He chuckled deep within himself. The girl was for sure a different creature than the ordinary humans he had witnessed and seen within this very country.

"Please continue," Sesshomaru said in an apologetic tone, spite the intense grasp he had around the girl's ribs who submissively whimpered against him. His inner beast laughed softly.

"When my country and palace was at its peak, I had found two bird demons around the Nile that ran through out my palace's grounds. I was quite surprised to see them, for the race had been massacred from the desert Scorpio demons that raided the scorching sands ruthlessly for food. The bird demons were obviously from two different tribes… One from the black winged tribe of the moon, and one with the golden wings that came from the sun tribe, which were very different indeed; one well known from the deep loyalties that ran through out the tribes, and the other well known for its strong warrior like stance that followed through out their genes. The golden winged bird demon was several years older than the small boy that accompanied her, so she instinctively took him in under her wing to protect him and become responsible, which matched her tribe's upbringing. Figuring that the two wouldn't last very long on their own, I took them in and raised them." Anubis explained softly, his eyes drifting off to space behind Sesshomaru's shoulder as the flood of memories came. "They soon became strong with two very obviously different personalities. Kiefri became a very opinionated and stubborn woman who allowed her emotions and temper to control her more than her passive younger adopted brother Raven, which scared away suitors, but brother her 'brother' closer to her, who demanded her attention most of the time. The feelings they shared wasn't that difficult to see, and it wasn't like their species would suffer if they did mate…. I encouraged it but that was before Raven met the Lizard…"

Sesshomaru watched Anubis closely as he told the story, seeing the two bird demons before him as if they were right there in front of him. Curiosity had entangled him in a vicious web as he listened, wanting to know more. Kagome who sat beside him had stared at Anubis open-mouthed as if the greatest mystery of the world had opened up before her and was expecting the entire room to blow up now that the end of the world had been revealed. The expression of the girl had brought Anubis out of his mind and barked out his laughter.

"What a look!" He chuckled as his upper lip pulled back to reveal sharp canines that rimmed his mouth. Kagome blushed more, not realizing that she was making a face and quickly covered her face with her hands, apologizing. Chuckling once more Anubis soon relaxed before he continued on with his story.

"The lizard woman had appeared in ruined clothes, claming that she had traveled for days trying to find civilization since her people had kicked her out of their camp. The woman was blind folded so the fact that she had managed to make it and survive the desert alive was absurd but Raven fell into the trap like a fly being snared up by a fly trap. He spent all his time with the woman, learning her culture and her ways of speech. Soon he was following her everywhere, and finally the rumor spread that if she had not found someone to marry from my country then the place would be destroyed due to a blood thirsty king that thirsted for my lands. Raven had told me that he was willing on being there for her in that way and was going to break the news to me and my fellow servants and people when the fires started… The place had been over run by these creatures that reeked of rotting flesh and took the form of anything they had seen. The battle had gone on through the whole night, and Kiefri had been badly injured from one of the shape shifters. Raven was deeply concerned for his sister but when it came to him having to give the girl half of his life energy to save her from her demise, he refused. He said he needed it to protect the damned lizard that had brought the destruction in the first place. He then told us of the news that he was to be her guardian, protect her though she did not need to be protected… The woman was… something else. We had killed most of the creatures and the lizards with the fires they had set themselves. I think they have learned the mistake they made in my lands, thus is why they are thinking of a new approach. The leader had not ever been found but I have a feeling that the leader has been right under our noses the whole time," Anubis explained finally taking his story to a close.

Sesshomaru snarled softly as he thought of it.

"So you think that Alastrina is the leader." He explained softly as he watched Anubis' reactions to see if he was in fact correct. The Jackal demon nodded solemnly.

"Yes. She very well may be the leader."

Kagome gaped unbelieving at Anubis and the story he had just told. But it made sense. She thought it was really weird that Sesshomaru would marry such a strange creature to save his lands like she had made it so obvious that it was in well need of saving. Sesshomaru was the strongest demon she had seen and she and the others she traveled with had feared him well before she had come into his dwelling. She had seen other sides of him and other vulnerabilities that no one would have ever guessed but she never thought that someone would have taken advantage of this. Of course someone would, she thought silently to herself. Japan was the smallest country over here in the east besides the smaller ones in Asia. Japan would be an easy target to those that wanted more lands like the Greeks would want. Rome had taken over Greece before they got too strong but took in their beliefs. That had to mean that Greece had that great influence somewhere. She wondered how that could have been. She shrugged silently as she threw those thoughts to the side to focus on the ones that she was supposed to be thinking on now. Hitomi, AKA Alastrina was the force behind all this chaos. That'd make perfect sense because Rin would have had to be kidnapped from within doors for it to be a success. She wanted to know was why the little girl had been taken though. What was the source? Was it because it would pull their attentions away from what was right before them? Perhaps, because then Hitomi had to go to Greece to speak to her "father" over the new situations about her being Pregnant. But even that seemed to be absurd. The girl had been a virgin, she was sure. How could the girl be pregnant? And why didn't she kill the creature that had been 'raping' her when all she had to do was open her eyes to take its life? Easily she could have saved herself. It had to be a game to her! It… It was a trap. Kagome lifted her head to look at Sesshomaru.

"She planned it all from the start," Kagome said softly as she looked up at him. The thoughts had made her adrenaline go wild, her limbs shivered at the realization she had made, and she felt her determination set deep within her bones.

Sesshomaru nodded in agreement as he bared his fangs.

"Of course. How foolish of me not to have seen it before!" Sesshomaru growled viciously.

Anubis watched them react to this truth he had witnessed first hand and grinned softly.

"How long have you two been courting?" Anubis asked softly.

Thrown off by the sudden change of subject Sesshomaru glared at him, his irritation of allowing the enemy under his nose willingly soured his mood and he barked out the answer he would normally give any demon to protect his demonic dignity.

"The girl and I are not courting. I would never court or mate anything as disgusting as a human," Sesshomaru argued. A pained look crossed the woman's face suddenly. She had been watching his face admiringly during the whole time without really noticing it herself, and when she heard such a painful reply it snapped her back into reality. She glared angrily.

"The aura around you both says differently," Anubis said calmly.

Kagome having had enough of this conversation and wishing to retreat away from anymore pain that could be caused to her heart, she stood up roughly and glared down at Sesshomaru with hateful eyes.

"Then there's no way in hell I'd ever become a 'Lady' to you, Demon. So you better stop being so damned possessive of me and don't you EVER touch me again!" Kagome screamed, throwing respect out the window allowing her emotions to take over completely as she stormed to the door, sliding it open but slamming it shut as she stormed down the long hall to go to her room.

Sesshomaru, for a moment, seemed confused as to what caused Kagome's reaction, until he felt a sharp sting of regret. He had been treating her totally different then how he would have normally treated her since the time he had been so near to her in the hot spring. He had been treating her with respect and a sort of love since Rin's absence, taking comfort in her company and had taken it for granted. He had never really taken time to sort out his feelings compared to the only ones that he had kept within his heart towards Human beings. He had allowed his beast freedom to feel for her but he had not exactly forced his mind set to think differently out loud towards the woman. And because of that his beast's heart ached even more and a deep whimper echoed within his ears. He had ruined a possible chance for his own happiness that he had yet to allow, and he had hurt the girl who had put all of her trust in him after showing all of her vulnerability. He knew that she was slowly becoming more loving toward him as well, but he hadn't really thought about it. The things that were happening around him had taken all of his mind's thoughts, and the stupid idiocy of his brother's actions had also trampled the feelings that had been slowly but surely been growing for Kagome. The girl had bewitched him, it seemed. He had never thought he would fall for a human being, find his mate in that species but he had, it seemed, and his inner beast had known it all along, since the very day he had welcomed her into his home.

"You have been fighting your instincts to be with that girl, haven't you?" Anubis' words hit the mark. It was as if the creature had read his mind and it had thrown him off.

With a look of defeat, Sesshomaru sighed softly.

"Yes, I have. I'm not even sure why I'm admitting this to a stranger as yourself but I have a feeling you'd know weather I told you or not." Sesshomaru admitted.

"The girl can feel it too, you know. She became angry because she felt that you spat the possibilities for your future with her right back into her face. She has been moving in unison with you, your feelings and she had begun to accept them, that's why she welcomed your possessive attitude as if it were a mere embrace from loving arms." Anubis said as he watched Sesshomaru. It seemed to have kicked him in the guts. He was right, the girl had been accepting him so easily, adapting so well compared to what he had thought she would. She had seen his violent side at full force towards his brother when she traveled with him, and she had witnessed his blood thirsty hate towards humanity, also, but here she was sitting calmly before him as if he had been her companion this whole time.

"She's… such a weird girl. Never had I seen a human girl act the way she does. Normally a human would cower in fear before me but sometimes she seems to be more brave than even I… She holds her ground and she has such strong back bone, spite her being so damned fragile. Her home was destroyed when I had brought her here but she hadn't exactly been sorrowful over that fact. She had been sadder over the abandonment of her friends, but when she came here she sought refuge here in these castle walls and soon adapted as if she had been living here all her life. I had not exactly been very respectful towards her either but she seemed to never mind it. She had already loved a demon before, my half-brother who is a half-breed… a more out of control creature then my own… But… he had ruined her." Sesshomaru whimpered softly as he thought of this.

"Had she told you some of these things herself or was it all observation of your own?" Anubis asked.

_What a weird question, _Sesshomaru thought. But as he thought about it, the only thing he really did know was the fact that Kagome had cared from Inuyasha, and the home being destroyed. Her behavior was all of his own observations.

"Only two things I have true facts on." Sesshomaru admitted.

Anubis just nodded his head in understanding.

"Soul mates can do that sometimes. It's the power of fate. Why do you think she was so comfortable near you all the time? She can feel your true intentions through your aura. That's why she's willing to do your wishes without frets."

"Wait… soul mates?" Sesshomaru gaped.

"When you first met her the first time you were alone, did you hear your very soul speak to you? The inner beast?" Anubis asked easily.

Sesshomaru looked at him as if he grew another eye. Anubis barked out a laugh.

"I'm guessing that's a yes." Anubis chuckled.

Sesshomaru growled.

"I don't know why it matters to you,"

Anubis had expected that kind of reaction. He had behave that way himself when he met his own soul mate. A human just like the one he had seen before him. She had died from a plague that raped his country…

"I am also a bow without my arrow… But yours is right there before you to become your companion. The time is near for battle and this one may be your last if you are not careful, along with my very own last battle. You better take the chance you have to be with the girl," Anubis said softly.

Sesshomaru's golden eyes softened. The Jackal was right. He had to tell Kagome how he felt, otherwise he may never be able to find that happiness that his beast and himself wanted so badly. As Anubis watched him, he knew he got to the dog demon when the man excused himself from his presence to follow the path Kagome took.

Sesshomaru's heart beat echoed within his ears as he went to Kagome's room. He took a deep breath before opening the door to find her curled up into a ball on her bed. He grinned as he made his way to the bed and looked down at her. She seemed to feel his presence, her back muscles tensed sharply. He grinned in sadness before lowering himself next to her, wrapping an arm around her as he pulled her against his chest. She tensed more as he held onto her.

"Kagome, please forgive me for my crude behavior… I no longer want to be a bow without an arrow… and I wish my life to be with yours, if you'll let me. I know I have never exactly given you a reason to care for me but you have nevertheless and I know you have. You didn't have to tell me your actions spoke louder then words could ever say. I wish to be your bow… I wish to be yours, if you'll allow me. I am not one to admit such words… but… I do care… I do… love… you, Kagome." Sesshomaru whimpered against her neck, his breath brushing up against the nape of her neck.

Kagome allowed the tears of shock and happiness to slip down her cheeks.


	19. Beyond All Hope

**Finally! Newest chapter! **

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! I was having a horrible case of writer's block again. But at least I got another chapter up, hmm? **

**I do not own Inuyasha! BUT!! I do own this aweeeesome Sesshomaru scroll ;D **

* * *

Beyond All Hope

A small smile flickered upon her lips. Another plan effortlessly succeeding before her blind eyes like it had always done. She was the world's greatest strategist, at least that's what she had been told by her country's wise woman, always to be successful with her taking over the world. The thought made her giddy. She had already enslaved the barbaric shape shifting creatures from the south western world where the humans there sacrificed to their sun God. She never understood the significance to destroying their own kind for some creature that never existed that burned their flesh. She had enslaved them effortlessly, chaining them to the cold cells within her empire brain washing them slowly but surely for them to believe they were originally of this country—a reason to give them for fighting along with her to take over the rest of the unknown world.

She would then send the creatures she had been born from, the lizards that could disintegrate themselves into a mist to slide into the womb of an unsuspecting human woman, to create more of her kind, hybrids. She herself was a hybrid, born from a human mother but from no male human seed. The human DNA from the blood spring and eggs had infected the purity of her reptilian race, thus is why she was humanoid compared to purely reptile. She was not a demon either, though she was often mistaken for such a dreadful creature. She was her own race, her own reptilian race superior over all other creatures that walked this earth. She would create more of her kind; spread them everywhere to conquer their own cities, their own empires. She would create a superior force behind all human kind, behind all the evil forces amongst the world. The creature that was growing within her own womb would be better then she was, better for it would be more pure then herself. More pure then the creature she dared call herself "superior". The creature within her would be more reptile-- the DNA less flawed. The creature she would birth would be perfect, and would be greater than she. She was honored to birth such a creature.

It would be just as she was—conquering her very empire at age eleven; playing the victim to everyone around her and causing herself to look lower than them, an abomination, had taken away the attention she would have not needed when she had killed her own father, the true leader within the empire. Her mother she had already killed the first day she was born. Just looking at the poor woman had killed her along with her annoying maid. Now she was the leader behind it all, the master mind behind all of the confusion that had been going on around her. The people looked down at her yet feared her all the same, for they respected and feared their king. She was their king, just hadn't made it very obvious yet to them. The shape shifters took form of the normal peasantry of the empire, camouflaging themselves perfectly within the other humans. The only bad thing about this plan was the creatures had a horrible smell after they shape shifted too much. It would be a bad con within her chess board of war. The creature's flesh would rot underneath the newly formed flesh they had shifted under, not having time to recuperate from the shape they had taken before, which made it so they could be destroyed easily. Luckily for her, these creatures bread like rabbits, and she could easily afford losing some of them if she needed to.

Right now, her plan was in full affect within the Japanese lands. If it had gone right, the little girl she had asked the shape shifters to capture would be brought to her own land, and the rest of them would be waiting for the perfect time to ambush Sesshomaru's castle. Raven, anxious to leave, annoyed her to no end at how much he wished to ruin her own plan, not knowing himself being a serious pro to her destructive nature. She had made the man fall for her back when she had conquered Egypt, not knowing that she was the source of the whole thing. What amused her most was the fact that he had come with her as a spy, sent by Anubis the Jackal demon of the lands she had destroyed. She quietly giggled at the ironic situation the bird demon was in. He was no threat to her, nor was he to any 'enemy' she would make in the future, if there were any left alive after she was finished. The possibility of any left to follow her lead was slim, and she wasn't worried of that little possible situation.

Raven, that annoying bird demon… she only kept him around for when he finally cracks to mate with her. He doing so would infect his seed, which would spread her DNA to whoever else he had decided to mate with… Of course the Reptilian DNA wouldn't be as pure or strong if she spread it that way, but every creature that was birthed followed after Raven would for sure be infected. Otherwise Raven's presence annoyed her to no end… the bird demon had fallen for her from when she had used him as a way to get closer to the palace. Easiest way for her to take over. It worked… She had taken over the creatures country, that annoying Jackal Demon. The country was easy enough to destroy. She smiled happily to herself as she walked quietly to her throne that she had made her own. The ground under her was cold to her scaled bare feet, her claws gently running along the stoned floors, the only way she could see with her damned curse of being born blind. It was something she had gotten used to, having no choice.

The air around her was cool upon her bare albino scaled arms. The was a muffled sound to her right. The little girl that Sesshomaru had taken in, Rin, bound and gagged by her throne. The shape shifters had taken her away from the little cave that the damned dead Priestess had found, taken the form of the little girl and bringing her here to Greece. She loved how this was all playing out. No one really understood what an important role Rin had played in this whole thing. Rin was Sesshomaru's source of peace. The little girl had the power to tame demons; she just hadn't figured it out. Now that little girl was taken away from Sesshomaru, he would be having a harder time to control his actions, his natural beast. The beast had thirsted for the priestess' spirit, everyone who could smell it knew it was obvious. Natural mates. Sesshomaru was just too stupid to see it. If those two had combined their forces, the possibility to be beaten would be at a larger risk. She was happy that Sesshomaru was too weak to be willing to bend his pride and mate with a human. It made it easier for her.

There were more whimpers coming from the little human girl at her side. Alastrina turned her head in the direction where the noise was coming from and giggled softly. She could just imagine how the little girl was feeling at this very moment. Seeing her form, seeing the reason behind her own kidnapping, the reasons why her precious Lord Sesshomaru was in a huge uproar.

"Little Rin," Alastrina said softly, smiling as she moved over to the girl's form, feeling her aura and seeing her shadow in her mind's eye, kneeling down next to her only to feel the little girl shuffle away from Alastrina's form the best way she could. She smiled a warm smile.

"Do you know why you are here, little one?" Alastrina asked the question quietly. She knew she would not get a reply due to the girl's gagged mouth, but she had the desire to rub in the hopelessness in more.

"You are here as bait, my dear," she continued. "Sesshomaru will do anything to get you back by his side, for you are the reason why he even lives anymore. You keep him feeling that way. If anything it is your fault that there was a war brought to the country anyway, or at least you helped made it easy, that is. You have made the Demon Lord weak, and made him unable to sense any kind of enemy at all. You have snuffed his sense of smell. You have masked any kind of way for him to smell or hear any of us. I mean he straight up allowed me in his palace believing my word that my father had said that I had to marry into him or else his country was screwed. Well technically it is. But not because of my father. My father is dead, little one, did you know that?" Alastrina's shrill laugh echoed through the hollow room.

Rin's brown eyes stared at the lizardess in fear and shock. Lady Hitomi was the source of all the pain she just recently been through? Wasn't she just a victim in the castle how could she be the source of all the trouble? She had to get out of here somehow… Warn Sesshomaru. But how? She was in this strange country, the ropes around her wrists and ankles were so tight they hurt… how could she release herself? Maybe she could get Raven to help her. But wasn't Raven and Lady Hitomi close? Wouldn't he be declined to betray her? Rin's little heart beat wildly against her ribcage. This wasn't good. When she was in her own land she could have easily gone and warned Sesshomaru but here she was, tied up against this woman's floor… who she thought was an ally. Rin glared at her as she bit against her gag.

This wasn't good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gold maroon eyes looked up at the Demon slayer when she came outside to join her and the lecherous human monk that stood before her playing with the prayer beads on his right hand. The girl looked furious, as if knowing the very thoughts that the human was thinking he was going to say to her next, and Kiefri knew if she had indeed nodded and conformed that the demon slayer's thoughts were true, she was sure that the Monk would be six feet under in the matter of moments. Waiting outside for her master was one of the hardest things she had done in a while within this demon's lands. The scent of the shape shifters was everywhere, and it was driving her insane. The thirst for bloodshed was overwhelming, the thirst for vengeance and the thirst to feel the flesh rip in half from her axe was almost uncontrollable.

Sango stood before the two forms before her. One, the form of her companion for three years, Miroku, going gaga over the attire, or less, she would say, of the bird demon before her. The long hair of the bird demon was covering the not-so-covered breasts of her chest that were decorated with a series of golden mesh chain with pearls connecting the chinks. The long black hair of her head reach down to her navel, which was bare, shining slightly from the sun above their heads. She had golden wings, which ruffled under the light breeze and spread slightly when her maroon golden eyes met Sango's. She was beautiful, Sango had to admit. For sure unique. She had never seen such a demon before. A long axe that would reach the bird-demon's shoulder's lay upon her feet, clad in golden symbols and carvings. Sango wondered why the bird demon would travel this far away with the Jackal Demon inside.

She decided to speak her mind.

"Why exactly are you here?" Sango asked.

Kiefri's lean eyebrows shot up from the tone in the demon slayer's voice but she wasn't surprised to hear the hostility that dripped off the girl's tongue. She had the ability to hear different languages and understand them as if it was her own tongue, and she also had the ability to mimic the language so she could speak back as if she'd been born with that language all her life.

"I'm here to save you… You have an infestation here that doesn't need to be continued." Kiefri explained calmly. It was not her place to start a war within the palace that she and her master were guests at. Sango's left eye brow ticked. She didn't really care to be told that she couldn't take care of herself. She was a DEMON SLAYER, for God's sake. She could take out anything and anyone she wanted and no Egyptian looking hussy was going to tell her otherwise.

Miroku looked at the two women with growing curiosity. The golden winged Egyptian bird demon came with the Jackal Demon that went inside to speak to Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome. He only hoped that Inuyasha wouldn't make a fool of himself inside of the castle with that Egyptian demon in there. He had a feeling that these demons didn't put up with the ignorance and idiocy of half-demons the way the Japanese tolerated their half-demons.

Kiefri was no half-demon though, that was very obvious. There was an aura to her that made his spine crawl, a mixture of evil and good. He didn't really understand how someone could harness those two things successfully even without one or the other taking over, but she seemed to be in perfect balance. And the heat that radiated off of her. She was like her own little walking sun flare. The golden wings that sprout from her back in large arches that looked like a harp, golden feathers flashing in the sunlight as if they were made of the pure metal it took after. The bird demon's golden maroon eyes quickly shot towards Miroku, and he gulped. She had ignored Sango for the time being and was only looking at him, as if hearing every single word that he was thinking. What if she could do that too…? That'd be scary… he quickly shut his mind out.

The door behind them slowly opened, and the tall Jackal Demon walked out into the sunlight, Kiefri standing to her feet, still very short compared to the jackal demon, but she was indeed very strong looking. The two foreigners glanced at each other in silent understanding, Anubis shaking his head as his dark eyes softened towards the bird demon. A look of disappointment crossed her face but she quickly masked it, looking up at the sun, allowing the air to fill her lungs to the brim. Raven was not here…

What a disappointment that was… Kiefri was willing on traveling all this way just to meet the traitor once more in person and look at him in the eyes, and demand what exactly was going through his head when he chose the damned lizard woman over her. They were not blood related, but they were like brother and sister. They had a mutual understanding, a link that connected them. Who knew if Raven felt the link anymore, his mind being clouded over with the Lizardess' lies and corruption? She was a like a damned tumor… She came in and found the weakest of all hearts and clung onto it like cancer. She might as well have been cancer by how she destroyed everything in its path… a plague upon their country.

"Should I return to Lady Bast then, My Lord?" Kiefri's soft voice traveled to the Jackal Demons' sensitive large ears, which swiveled in acknowledgement to her sentence.

"The Cat Demon Bast is too busy now with controlling the city on her own, and she had sent you over here with me to protect me, my dear one. You are now my body guard, Raven, sadly , having switched sides can no longer be worthy of being my body guard unlike you, Kiefri." Anubis' deep voice growled softly, his speech somewhat distorted from his pointed fangs that lined his long snout. He turned to look at Kiefri who was standing tall, but looking down to his clawed-canine feet. He reached forward to touch her soft silky black hair gently, petting the crown of her scalp.

"Do not fret, my little bird… Raven will show himself and the blood that you thirst for will be there for the taking… and so will that abomination's head, Alastrina." Anubis' growl became angry, his upper lip drawing back to reveal the semi-yellow stained fangs that seemed to suddenly drip drool as if the thought of slaughtering the two made him hungry. At the mention of Raven, Kiefri's hand that was holding her heavy axe so gracefully started to quiver.

Sango and Miroku blinked for a moment. They looked at each other then at the two foreigners.

"Alastrina? Raven?" They said in unison.

Anubis and Kiefri turned their heads in unison as they looked at the monk and demon hunter as if noticing their presence for the first time ever in their life. Anubis' dark eyes stared into Sango's and then into Miroku's.

"You have not met the two of them?" Anubis asked, honestly curious.

They shook their heads.

"Some shape shifters came in trying to claim that they were this lizard woman called Hitomi, while this other one took the shape of a black winged man…" Miroku said, remembering the little attack they had during the whole Inuyasha fiasco… He then studied Kiefri.

"In fact he kind of looked like you…. Are you two related?" Miroku asked, his brown eyes widening in curiosity.

The grip on Kiefri's axe tightened so that her hand shook, the maroon in her eyes fading as a gold light took over and reflected as if they were the sun's flares itself.

"He and I… Are no-where NEAR related. He is DEAD TO ME!" The sudden scream from the girl's poise exterior shook Miroku, the Demon Slayer taking a hold of Miroku's arm as she narrowed her eyes at the angry bird demon. This was going to get ugly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome rolled onto her side to look into Sesshomaru's golden eyes which were watching her so intensely she felt the heat in her cheeks rise instantly. Had she heard him right? Did he really just admit his feelings to her? Like… she had obviously seen signs in his behavior for a while since she had lived here… and even more after Hitomi's… Alastrina's… pregnancy had taken place. He had even beaten the crap out of Inuyasha—_several_ times on her behalf. Plus he had made advances towards her more than once, and all it did was confuse her because he was always so distant to her in every other way. Except after Rin was taken… His behavior had become more apparent, clearer… and his stoic attitude had some cracks in it since then as well.

Plus he had called her his…

She reached up with her hand to run her fingers along his features gently, staring into his golden eyes. Her thoughts stopped flooding into her mind as soon as he had brought his lips to hers, kissing her gently and softly. She never thought that Sesshomaru could be gentle to save his life, the grip around her body tightening, her body falling into his embrace naturally when he had pulled her closer to him. She had opened her mouth to kiss him in return, trying to be gentle along with him spite how nervous she was. She felt her whole body tremble. She was never really used to something like this. No one had ever told her they loved her and meant it… Or kissed her so softly. She for sure enjoyed it.

That was before there was a huge crash that came through her window. It came in a black smudge, blurry. Sesshomaru had pulled away instinctively, his left hand reaching up and distorting as the golden whip shot out from his fingers, flicking his wrist to make it snap at whatever had landed with a loud thud on the ground.

"OW! Wait, wait, wait, Goddamn it!" A familiar voice came after the crack of the whip echoed through the room. Kagome sat up with wide eyes. It couldn't be…

Sesshomaru's snarl was loud, threatening. It vibrated the bed they were on so much that Kagome could feel it in her chest as if she was snarling herself.

"Kouga?" Kagome gasped.

Kouga's wild eyes glanced up at Kagome, blinking for a moment then looking to Sesshomaru, then back to Kagome. What the FUCK was going on between these two? What the hell was up with these damned dogs trying to claim his fucking woman?!

"Kagome, I am here to claim you for good!!" Kouga growled, getting to his feet. He kept balance for a moment but before he could take a step closer to the bed, two more figures came crashing into the room, Gold and a muddy ugly yellow color blurred together came tumbling into Kouga, a bright blue light following after them all, trailing closely behind them, but it missed completely and sizzled into the wall. A sacred Arrow.

Sesshomaru didn't even have a chance to get up and demand what the hell was going on when he was about to make Kagome his mate when Anubis stuck his head into the window, his long dark tongue panting out his canines, his eyes looking at them with an apologetic grimace.

"There's some trouble going on." Was all he said, before he too, with a little bit more dignity compared to the rest of them that had leaped into the room, crawled into Kagome's bed room, following after the tumbling forms making their way to the hallway. Kagome, shaking her head in complete confusion, not too thrilled to see a sacred arrow being shot that wasn't from her hand, stood to follow the commotion, Sesshomaru not far from her side.

Inside the room was total chaos. There was a wolf demon trying to get at Sesshomaru, who was ignoring him completely because there was a rotting smelling creature soiling his floors that was recently washed with a burning hot bird demon pounding away at the soiling creature that was catching his rice paper doors on fire from her wings. Kagome, who was watching the whole thing had to duck when another Sacred Arrow came flying into the room, missing her head by two inches. Who shot that Arrow was dead meat as soon as she got out there.

But that wasn't the end of it. Sango and Miroku were suddenly running from the other side of the mansion to join in with the chaotic symphony, having more respect than the others to crawl into the window. Sango's face was nothing but confusion and Miroku started laughing at the scene before him. Everyone seemed to be noticing something else besides what was happening. Kouga's face was bright red, almost purple while he was trying to crawl over the bird demon that was catching the halls on fire but couldn't get to his destination, who was Sesshomaru, who was just staring in bewilderment at the crazy things happening before him. He suddenly cursed the whole freaking era. He would never be able to mate Kagome if this junk kept happening. Plus he'd have to move her to his room now, which would cause some controversy but at the moment, he hardly cared.

"Will everyone just stop trying to destroy my house?" Sesshomaru snarled out loud.

For a moment, everything went still and everyone turned to look at Sesshomaru. Except for Kiefri who was pounding the hell out of the shape shifter that had come with the Wolf Demon and the woman that was reanimated. After she was sure she had killed it, she stopped, sat up, still straddling the creature, flipping her hair back to reveal her bloody bare breasts that were clearly seen, the beaded necklace that she wore before the thing had attacked was ripped off… She didn't care.

Sesshomaru growled angrily as his patience grew thinner and thinner.

"What's the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru barked.

Anubis, Kiefri and the others turned to look at him, but it was Kouga that spoke.

"We had Rin… but she turned into that…" he said, pointing to the remains of the shape shifter, which was oozing green goo.

"WHAT?!" Sesshomaru's roar echoed through the castle.


	20. Will In Thy Mate

**Finally a new chapter is up and running! Yaaaay! I've been having writers block like a midget is on trampolines. [ Its been a pain in the butt! **

**As you all know, I don't own Inuyasha and all that good stuff! **

**Warning! Warning! Warning! Lemon ALERTTTT OMG OH NOAZ SEXING XD **

**33333 **

* * *

Will in thy Mate

The shock of hearing that Rin was one of those damned things put Sesshomaru in one of those moods that no one wanted to see. The tension around the table where they all sat was already so thick as it was, but the aura that Sesshomaru was putting off on his own was over kill. Kagome purposefully put a distance between the two of them, something she learned from Inuyasha—when one of the dog demons were ticked off, you stay as far away from them as possible unless you wanted to be their newest victim of lashing.

Inuyasha was staring at his brother quietly, something that was rare of in itself, while Kikyo sat rigid next to him, her steely grey eyes staring at the tea cup that stood before her filled with untouched Jasmine tea that was now cold. Sango was quiet the opposite though. She could hardly stop drinking the tea, a nervous reaction of hers, Kagome had noticed, as she pounded one cup after another. Miroku and Shippo sat far away from her, not knowing how to think of her anymore after seeing all of the lashings she had given Inuyasha in the past. Koga sat at the end of the table, staring at Kagome which gave her the willies, especially with a ticked off Dog demon who would probably snap them both in two just between his two fingers.

"So what are we going to do now?" Inuyasha spoke up.

"We?" Sesshomaru's calm reply was. Kagome edged away a bit more. She could feel his anger coming off of him but hearing him sound so calm as if nothing was bothering him at all bothered her more than anything. He was "scary-calm" the kind of calm that could change in a matter of seconds and suddenly the world has been blown to smithereens. Yes, this was something that caused Kagome to edge further and further away towards Koga, who for sure didn't complain.

"Yes. We're all here at the Lord of the West's table, surrounded by these damn shape shifters who are making no move besides random rogue ones." Kiefri said softly. She and Anubis sat side-by-side, her wings ruffling as she relaxed, taking a sip out of the tea cup gracefully, her gold maroon eyes narrowing down at the floating tea leaves within the liquid.

"Yes, well… I can assure you that is for sure not my choice," Sesshomaru grumbled, "And you, half-brother, are for sure not apart of 'we' or my plans on how to save my lands from this ambush."

Inuyasha's ears swiveled as he tilted his head, his golden eyes narrowing slightly as he looked at his elder half-brother. He had some left over bruises of when Sesshomaru beat him for losing his control to Kagome… He was honestly surprised he was left alive.

"I understand but there are so many of those things… it'd be wise if we all worked together, you know, joined forces to face these things. We even have foreigners here at this table willing on fighting this war." Inuyasha said calmly.

Kagome stared at him like he grew another eye. Inuyasha talking calmly? Yeah this was weird. It was almost like he turned a new leaf completely. She wondered how hard Sesshomaru had hit him on the head. Inuyasha noticed the odd looks he was getting from his ex-companions. He quirked a dark eyebrow.

"What the hell is your problem?" He growled at the group. The suddenly averted their eyes, finding interest in things that suddenly seemed important, like imaginary lint, cracks on the table, tea leaves, anything that would draw their attention away from Inuyasha.

"I don't need help. I've decided that I will just leave this place, let the damned things take it." Sesshomaru muttered. Kagome gasped.

"What?" She screamed.

They all turned to look at her. Sesshomaru didn't move from where he sat, he didn't turn his head to look at the now fuming priestess that sat next to him, now standing on her knees to lift herself higher than him to glare down at his white head of hair. He felt her angry eyes on him and shuddered inwardly. His inner beast whimpered.

"What the hell do you mean that you're just going to leave this castle? What, just because someone took the form of Rin you're going to run away with your tail between your legs?" Kagome yelled. Sesshomaru's ears rang. He turned to look at her, glaring at her angrily.

"My tail is not between my legs!" He barked back at her.

"Well just running away from here while it's about to be ambushed is definitely running away with your tail between your legs. It doesn't have to be literally there! It's a figure of speech meaning that you're a coward! How dare you claim to be the lord of this land and just turned your back on it once the tough gets tough?" Kagome's voice suddenly got low, her eyes staring down into Sesshomaru's. His golden eyes were flickering crimson but Kagome stood firm, her hands clutched into fists beside her. Without warning, Sesshomaru grabbed onto her arms and lifted her clear up into the air, growling angrily as he did so, the rumble of his snarls vibrating the ground as he bared his fangs at the now shocked Kagome.

"What the hell are you doing to her?" Sango screaming, getting to her feet which caused a domino affect, everyone else following suit to watch the now enraged Sesshomaru lift Kagome into the air who still glared down at him, hiding her fear.

"Shut up you damned moody wench! I'm teaching this human a lesson." He growled angrily.

"Moody Wen-… I'm going to kick your ass!" Sango stomped over to him but was stopped suddenly by arms wrapped around her. Gasping she turned around to smack whoever grabbed onto her but went still to see Kiefri behind her. Her face was calm but there was something in her eyes that told her it was probably not wise to proceed in her angry ways. Sango swallowed, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

"He's going to hurt Kagome…" Sango whispered, trying to explain her reasoning of stepping in between the quarrel.

"That girl is stronger than anyone in this room. She's a good mate for such a demon… Do not always think she cannot handle her own. Women are small creatures but sometimes our flame for battle is larger than the males… and we tend to stand longer than they do. Kagome is proving herself to be an awesome warrior for sticking up to that man even when he is under such a delicate state. Let them war it out… He needs to let off some steam." Kiefri explained softly.

"She's just going to get herself killed; which she deserves." A cold voice suddenly said. They all turned to see Kikyo finally taking a sip of her tea.

"Who are you to judge who shall live and who shall die, dead priestess?" Kiefri asked, a brow quirking in curiosity.

"I just know what I am speaking about," was her reply, her steely grey eyes looking up into Kiefri's gold/maroon ones. "I am her original. She has my soul living inside of her."

"She… Wait…" Kiefri stumbled as she tried to wrap her mind around it. Anubis barked a laugh.

"That woman is not of this time, Kiefri. Haven't you noticed that yet from her scent? Her very aura bends the time here. She's not of this world." Anubis explained calmly, panting a smile, his long black tongue lolling out between his canines. "She is that woman's reincarnation. The fact that they are both living at the same time is an abomination. It's clearly not an act of God, simply an act of sorcery."

They all looked at the Jackal demon, eye brows quirked except for the few of them that knew the story of how Kikyo was brought back to life from a witch that had stolen her ashes and grave soil to bring her back. The thought simply frustrated Sango.

Kiefri finally let go of Sango, all of them turning to see what the outcome of Sesshomaru and Kagome's fight only to see they weren't around anymore.

Sesshomaru had put Kagome down her was rubbing her arms in fury to try to soothe the bruising that would soon show up on her pale skin, glaring at the Demon Lord in anger. When Sango had stood to try to get in between them, Sesshomaru had taken the advantage of Kiefri's interference to take Kagome and himself into his own chambers where none of them would be bothered by anyone. He desperately didn't want to be near any of those people, he could barely tolerate any of them at this moment. Kagome was one of the ones he could stand, but to hear her snap at him for wanting to leave was enough to put the last straw on his back which broke to a billion pieces. The beast within him was growling angrily, desiring to be let out of its hold desperately but he fought hard to hold it down.

"You can't run away from here, Sesshomaru," Kagome said again for the hundredth time since he had carried her away from the dining area. She was so damned stubborn. It drove him nuts.

"Why should I guard a place that has no meaning anymore? I should I even fight! My will has been broken!" He barked angrily, whimpering toward the end.

Kagome blinked for a moment, in shock to hear him open up as easily as she looked up at him. For a moment her anger disappeared.

"What do you mean, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked.

"I have no reason to fight! I was going to fight hard to save Rin but why should I when the girl was never really her anyway? Rin was never existent. It was all a lie to get to me, to allow me to become weak to allow those damned creatures to come into my home. I let my guard down." Sesshomaru whimpered, turning to look away from her towards the window that allowed natural light to flow into his room. Kagome hesitated for a moment but she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging onto him from behind, burying her face into his back and inhaled his scent slowly. He went rigid when he felt her grip onto him but slowly began to relax, placing a hand on one of her arms that she had locked around him firmly.

"That wasn't Rin, Sesshomaru…" Kagome muttered into his back, "That was a shape-shifter that took her form. She's still alive, I know she is. I can feel it."

A whimper came from within Sesshomaru's core which echoed in Kagome's ear she had pressed up against his back. He stared off into the gardens, the greenery and the beautiful sky above the trees that weren't shape-shifters. He thought about what Kagome said. Then he thought back on the whole situation, Rin being kidnapped then suddenly Hitomi being pregnant… What if she took Rin with her to Greece…? That would be why no one would find her. Why a shape shifter would have taken her form to throw off the scent. Slowly, he began to feel calmer about it.

"You know… I think you're right…" Sesshomaru muttered softly, more to himself than Kagome. "If Hitomi _is_ the cause of all of this, then it wouldn't be surprising that Rin was the one that she kidnapped. She knew of how much that girl meant to me. She knew of how gentle I had become because of that girl. It must have been apart of her plan all along… she was just waiting for the perfect time to snatch Rin away from me when I wouldn't notice. How clever of her to do so when I've been fighting with my instincts this whole time concerning yourself, Kagome. How fitting for her to come in and snatch my little girl away from me when I wasn't even myself."

Kagome, hearing this, pulled herself away from him as he turned to face her. He was no longer scary-calm, nor angry in general. A deep sadness filled his golden eyes, a side of Sesshomaru Kagome had never-ever seen. She stepped forward to place a comforting hand on his cheek only to be pulled up close to him from his strong arms wrapping around her to pull her into an embrace. Kagome smothered her face into his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he crushed her to his chest, holding onto her as if she was life itself. She didn't realize how important she was to him until he had done that. No one had ever in her whole life clung onto her as tightly as this man had just done. Someone who was so strong and fierce needed her; a clumsy emotional little girl was this demon lord's savior.

"Kagome… Will you help me get my little Rin back…?" He whispered into her hair gently. She nodded, knowing he could feel her answer as she clung onto him.

"Of course, Sesshomaru," She mumbled into his shoulder. He pulled her away from him for a moment to lift her chin up gently by his hand, looking into her eyes before bringing his lips down onto hers, kissing her so softly that she was surprised that this was even a demon. He pulled away after a moment to lock gazes with her again before kissing her once more; pulling her with him to the bed that was behind her, laying back to allow her to straddle him. She fell onto him naturally, careful not to hurt him in any way she kissed him in return, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his beautiful white hair that she had suddenly been longing to touch for the last few days. He purred against her lips, enjoying her touch. She pulled away looking at him curiously.

"I didn't know dog demon's purr…" She said looking down at him. For a moment his face was dumbfounded before he chuckled softly, pulling her against his chest as he licked her lips tenderly.

"Yes, we purr… but don't tell anyone, it's a well hidden secret," he mumbled against her lips before kissing her deeper. She let out a soft moan against his lips as she felt his clawed hands run themselves gently along her spine and upward to tangle themselves into her hair, pulling her head back for his lips to graze against her throat gently. She blushed brightly as she felt the gentle touch of his kisses running along her neck down to her collar bone, wrapping his arm around her waist to hold her close to himself as he flipped them over so she was bellow him and he was on top. She gasped softly as she looked up at him to find him returning the gaze with kind golden eyes that just glowed.

His hands had grown their own curiosity, floating along her body gently, grazing her ribs as they traveled downward to find the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off of her slowly, his lips kissing the swell of her breasts that were protected from his site with her bra which he intended on removing very soon, but he wanted to please her, to show her the true way she should have been treated instead of such a lustful hurtful way she had endured in her past. She arched her back as a soft moan escaped her lips when he ran his tongue along one breast, pulling the cup down and away from her nipple, bringing his lips to the raising bud of her nipple, sucking on it firmly, nibbling on it every once in a while. Her soft cries had became fluent as she felt his mouth ravage her nipples, his left hand grazing and squeezing her right breast gently, pushing it upward as he rubbed it, sucking on her nipple harder as he did so. She arched her back once more, moaning out a little louder. He pulled back and smirked down at her, a small fang revealed itself as he looked down at her.

"So easy to please, you are…" He whispered softly, blowing on the nipple to cool it down, the nipple raising instantly.

"No I'm not… you're just so good," She blushed, whimpering softly. He chuckled once more before lowering himself down more to bring his lips down to her rib cage, kissing along the small of her waist to her navel, sliding his tongue inside of it teasingly, looking up at her to see her reaction, which was even better than what he thought it would be. She was biting onto her bottom lip, propped up on her elbows to see what he was doing; blushing brightly as her legs slowly began to spread naturally. Her arousal was becoming so strong it filled his senses. He lowered his lips once more onto the gentle pooch of her stomach by her hips, kissing this area gently as he slid his clawed fingers between the fabric of her skirt and pulled it down and off of her legs slowly, throwing the garment on the floor taking a good look at the soaked fabric at the core of her sex. He grinned as he brought his lips to the wetness of her panties, sliding his tongue along the area gently, taking in her taste.

Kagome watched in shock of him running his tongue along her folds under her panties. This was something she had never even heard of people doing not alone something they did in the past. She blushed brightly as she shuddered, though strange as it was, it felt wonderful. She lifted her hips closer to his lips which gently chewed on her folds under the fabric, causing her to spasm from that area slowly at first then more and more intensely. He grinned at her reaction before removing the garment and continuing on what he was doing against her bare skin, sliding his tongue in within her, tasting her juices she so willingly shared with him. She cried out loudly as she suddenly squirmed wildly, shudders flowing all through-out her body as he ate at her more deeply. Once she was satisfied, panting as she lay there under him, he brought his lips to hers, licking her lips teasingly.

"Don't fall asleep yet my love… this is just the beginning…" He whispered against her lips softly. She blushed brightly but nodded as she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close to her naked frame. He chuckled softly as he nestled into her. "So eager! And all I did was eat the delicious juices you have…" He muttered, smothering his face into her neck and biting at it gently. She whimpered as she squirmed under him once more, spreading her legs and wrapping them around his waist to pull his hips against her own. She felt his hardening member against her through his pants and blushed brighter. He pulled back to look at her and laughed out loud to see the look on her face.

"I didn't know it was possible for a someone to get redder than a tomato," he chuckled. She gaped at him and stuck her tongue out at him, which he took immediately into his mouth and sucked on it firmly, nudging his member against her wet folds firmly. She moaned in surprise and ecstasy. He kissed her deeply as he reached down to remove his pants, pushing his member against her opening as he allowed her to remove his kimono shirt. She spread her legs more and pushed herself against him firmly, whimpering as he slowly guided himself to slide inside of her gently, pushing himself into her completely. She gasped, digging her nails into his back when he finally began to become one with her, groaning against her lips.

This was the beginning of a series of love making through out the afternoon and into the night. They longed for each other so strongly it was unstoppable. He took her with all of his might as she willed herself to keep up pace with him no matter how tired she was getting. She moaned and cried for him, shuddered and came over and over again for him, which he enjoyed immensely. When they finally tired out completely from them finally becoming one, they collapsed together on the bed and nestled into each other. She blushed brightly, sweat glistening along her skin as she looked into his golden eyes which looked at her lovingly, pulling her closely against him as he brought his lips to her neck one last time, biting on it hard, sucking on the spot she bit before pulling away. She whimpered softly, closing her brown eyes slowly, relaxing completely against him in all her naked glory, falling asleep silently. He brought his lips to her forehead to kiss her softly before cuddling against her, closing his eyes as well…

"Sleep well… my mate," he whispered before falling asleep.


	21. A Creature is Born

Well everyone, its finally coming to the end of "Soft Velvet"! :( It's a sad sad day, isn't it? No worries, there's at least two more chapters coming before its completely "The End". This chapter has some disturbing scenes in it so this is a warning. The Poem is written by myself, so I dedicate it to the love going on between Sesshomaru and Kagome in this story. :)

As usual, I do not own Inuyasha and all of them lovely things... I do own this AWESOME collection of Inuyasha manga's though. I'm livin' the dream of an Otaku right now. :)

Enjoy!

And as usual, I love reviews! Absolutely love em! love love love love love 3

* * *

**A Creature Is Born**

I can't even imagine being without you,  
My lithium, my magnesium...  
My addiction can't be quenched without your abuse  
Your sudden high, overdose  
Breaking and screaming without your grace  
Can't even seem to break my lips away from your antiseptic taste  
Lace my fingers within your web of confusion  
Letting my heart break down into your submission  
With this ache of constant want  
Cannot allow myself to pull away from your grasp  
I only want to be within your embrace  
Feeling the warmth of your constant hover  
The kisses upon the nape of my existence,  
I want to be infected within your glare  
I long for your corruption  
Your constant nagging upon my soul  
The very heart wrenching thought of you  
Has become my antidote  
My Anti-Septic...  
Kiss me once more with those icy lips  
I wish to feel you  
Feel the existence of the living  
Upon my dying heart  
Every stroke upon my heart strings  
Echo my longing desire for you  
Only will you see how much I wish for you  
When you come near and feel my love running through my veins  
Let me become addicted to you  
For you are my addiction,  
My Heroin,  
Without you, I am nothing  
I wish to only be within your embrace of eternal corruption  
For I am your servant  
Let me be your wife to the lies of your damnation  
The ache of your heart  
For you are my other half, my shadow  
Let me be the light to your darkness,  
You the darkness to my light  
I wish for nothing more  
Please let me be infected by your needle  
Let me feel the highs and the downs of your after affects  
The hopes and the shattered dreams of your existence,  
I want it to be mine also  
Let me curl up next to your complications,  
Your constant push and shove  
I am yours, and will be forever  
Blue roses and black dahlias...  
Let me go through the sieve of your imagination,  
The very darkness to your soul till I find the true you  
The child hovering in the shadows  
I will show you true happiness.. For you are mine, and mine alone  
Allow me to shudder in ecstasy of being in your presence,  
I wish for nothing more than that  
Let me inject you into my veins,  
Feel you course your way to the valves of my beating existence,  
I want you, my anti-septic...  
My Lithium, my escape.  
Let me float upon your wings of utter disbelief  
Lay upon your cloak of self-hate  
Let me kiss your wounds, mouth sewn open  
Eyes stitched shut from the truth of ages  
I wish to see  
I wish to breathe  
Let me touch your cheeks of completion  
Kiss the lips of essence  
I wish only to breathe you in, live through you and out of you  
Intertwine myself within your webs of confusion and complications  
I wish to be complicated with you  
Become yours and only yours  
Stitch my soul to yours  
For your mine  
And I yours  
Antiseptic

* * *

The newly made couple walked into the tea room that had become the only meeting room lately. There was a slight form of tension within the room coming from three of the members of the room. Kiefri raised a black eyebrow as her golden maroon eyes glanced at the two couple who walked in unison, their footsteps landing in sync, their very being had become on. Sesshomaru and Kagome returned the look to the curious bird demon who was quite the unique person within the room to the rest of the Japanese demons. Kagome, dressed in a soft blue Kimono, lowered herself next to Kikyo with a grace that had never been there before.

Inuyasha glared his golden eyes at the two, allowing his gaze to graze Kagome's being, looking at her as if she had become someone totally different over night only to see the reason—a small scar on her neck in the shape of a half moon like the one that was on Sesshomaru's forehead. They had mated. Truly. Something that Inuyasha himself had failed to have done when he had a chance, and now, Kagome, already strong from having Kikyo's spirit within her, was now almost invincible.

"Well, Well! I see that Alastrina's work will be cut out for her now that you two have finally finished the final piece to this puzzle!" Anubis barked out his happy observation.

The others turned their heads to Anubis curiously.

"What do you mean, Master?" Kiefri asked quietly.

"Well, because Sesshomaru had mated with a strong spirited priestess, they are now pretty much invincible. When a Demon Lord finds his soul mate, the other piece to his puzzle, and mates with that other half, they become one. They become in sync, become one and the same. He will gain the strengths that he didn't have but she had, and the same concerning Kagome. Kagome is human, so she cannot be as graceful as a demon or be as strong, but because of their mating, she can be a worthy foe! I'm very curious to see what damage she will do on the field now that she has Sesshomaru's strength!" Anubis panted a smile.

Kikyo's grey eyes clouded over darkly as she glanced at Kagome through the corner of her eyes. A slight snarl formed on her lips.

"So now this stupid girl could defeat the one causing all this mayhem on our lands…?" Kikyo muttered softly.

"I'd watch your tongue, Kikyo. You are in the presence of the new Lady of the Western Lands. She is higher ranked than you are." Miroku interrupted, honestly tired of the hatred the clay woman always carried for his friend Kagome. He being truly happy for his friend to have come to her full potential, was something he was willing on keeping from being demolished from a jealous person such as Kikyo. But as his eyes focused on Kagome, she didn't even blink when Kikyo made her comment towards her. She held her shoulders and head up high, looking ahead as Sesshomaru knelt down beside her, placing a clawed hand on her thigh under the table as his golden eyes glanced around the room.

"My guests… I welcome you to the last meeting we will be having at this table for the time being…" He began. The small group of seven turned to look towards Sesshomaru, Kagome raising a brow at her mate curiously. "The reason why I say this," He continued, clearing his throat for a moment before giving them a grin "Is because those damnable creatures outside that is making my precious domain smell so horrid is going to keep us busy for a while, and I hope that every single one of you are willing on fighting them off… Because I will be too busy bloodying my grounds to care."

Kagome's smile almost split her face in two. Happy that he had regained his old self and not giving up hope, she leaned forward to place a kiss on his cheek. He was shocked from the open display of affection, but he grinned in return towards his mate before turning to look at the group.

"We go to war in two minutes!" And with that and a shout of agreement, the small group got up from their seats and prepared for battle.

* * *

Rin's panicked eyes gazed up at Raven as he tried to concentrate on Alastrina's instructions on their next move, but the little girl made it difficult for him to pay attention. His heart ached seeing the little girl he had grown attached to look up at him in such a sad manner but he knew that he had to do as Alastrina said or else his own plan would not work out the way he wished it. He looked at the little girl with golden green eyes and slowly scooted over to her closer to place a comforting hand on the top of her warm head, brushing a strand of black matted hair away from her confused and scared brown eyes. She was gagged, a dirtied cloth tied tightly behind the girl's head and between her teeth. Raven had felt so bad doing this to her but he knew that Alastrina, spite her being blind, would be able to tell eventually.

"Raven… Are you listening?" Alastrina's normally calm voice sounded somewhat shrill. Raven turned to look at the lizardess who sat in her overly large thrown turn her blind folded head toward his direction with knotted eye brows. Her lips pursed together tightly, forming a small thin line as worry and anger crossed her features. She normally looked beautiful but lately the woman looked nothing of the lizardess that Raven had seen her look. Her belly had started to protrude from the creature growing inside of her pregnant being, and that it had made her look even paler than her normal albino purl scales permitted. Her body was becoming weakened from the thing inside of her, and Raven knew that Alastrina knew this. The creature that she was planning on being her ultimate weapon was killing its master, and it was only a matter of time before it ate itself out from her very womb that she had willingly allowed to encase itself within.

"Yes, Milady…" Was Raven's reply. He was doing well with hiding his thoughts from his voice. He had to with her ability to sense without seeing. She could feel the very vibrations of a snail crawling on the floor from the sensitive pads of her feet, and hear the frightened heart beat of a child several feet away from her. She was quite the foe herself, not alone the thing that she was to birth.

"The little girl's power is stronger than I thought…" She said, turning her blind folded head to Rin, nodding in her direction. "She has already bewitched you, my love!"

Raven quirked a brow at Alastrina's comment before giving Rin a sideways look with his golden green eyes.

He mouthed the words "Power?" to her. Rin shrugged her frail shoulders, not having any idea about what the woman was talking about. All Rin knew was that Alastrina had gone far off her rocker and was slowly going more and more insane, and somehow it had to do with her. She didn't understand anything about what was going on. Rin squirmed closer to Raven to be close to his warmth and contact, giving a muffled groan. He felt a fire light deep within his heart as he felt her shivering body nestle against his ribs. He wondered if that was the power that Alastrina mentioned that he felt just then.

"Power, Milady..?" He asked calmly, truly curious.

"The power to tame even the strongest demons! She is so pure that we cannot hold ourselves against her! Only a strong demon could hold themselves off from her seductive powers." Alastrina explained.

"Seductive powers…" Raven glanced down at Rin who was nestled so tightly against his form that he could feel the bones that stuck out from her skin. Lack of food had made the little girl skinny and frail, unhealthy and weak. Dark circles surrounded her eyes and her cheeks were sunken in making her age dramatically for an eight year old girl. A human could survive only for so long before becoming so weak they die… And that was what Alastrina intended. Raven himself, seeing his own people suffer from his past, could hardly contain himself seeing Rin's form slowly disintegrate before his very eyes. He wrapped his arms around the child.

"Only the strongest demon, you say…?" Raven's voice suddenly became hard. His eyes flashed a dark green as he stood, spreading his large black wings, stretching them out as he lifted Rin into his arms. She whimpered, his touch hurting her delicate skin. He immediately tried to hold her lighter.

"What are you doing, Raven…?" Alastrina stood, her long scaly tail whipping out across the floor as she got to her feet.

"I wish to give this poor girl a piece of bread to eat, my lady, if that is alright with you… I cannot allow her to die before my eyes in such a way. If you wish her dead, at least allow me to dispatch her myself."

Alastrina quirked a black eye brow, her long black hair tickling her arms as she tilted her head slightly as she thought about it.

"Well… I cannot expect you to be so cold hearted… Do as you wish… But at least kill her away from here… nothing smells worse than rotting human flesh after they have died." Alastrina muttered, sitting back down relaxing again as she listened to Raven's footsteps make their way out of the stone prison she had made her throne room.

Raven made his way quickly out of the room, the hot feeling within his heart becoming more and more warm as he held Rin close to his body. What he said was true, he wanted to feed her, wanted her not to die under such circumstances. He quickly stepped out of the prison that Alastrina had made her throne room deep within the bowels of the Greek castle. The entryway was guarded by huge gates that could be permanently shut at any given time from her orders. It was something that she planned to do once she waited long enough to know that the little girl in his arms would die. But as he stepped through the large gates he thought of something. He turned to the two large centaurs that guarded the levers of the gate and grinned inwardly.

"Milady Alastrina has ordered the gates be shut… Immediately. She said that the plan she had made has a critical error… and that she must be sealed within those walls or else the entire battle plan will come to ruin! You must close them and not open them again no matter how much she cries! She said that the creature that is within her will eat every being alive in Greece, and that is the last thing she desires for you all." Raven quickly strung the tale quickly, realizing the opportunity before him. The Centaurs gave him a critical look.

"Don't just stand there you idiots! Do it quickly! She is about to deliver!" He cried out urgently.

The Centaurs, realizing the truth in his voice, quickly pushed the levers down toward the ground in sync, the ground bellow them beginning to tremble as the gigantic stone walls began to close, ready to seal the unsuspecting Alastrina within the tomb that she herself had created.

Alastrina, deep within the throne room became suddenly aware of the trembling all around her. She stood to her feet as she felt the entire room shudder before her, panic threatening to make her retch as she quickly made her way through her darkness to the well memorized way out of the throne. She heard the familiar screech of gears lowering the doors that would keep her sealed in this room for all eternity, the doors so thick that not a single sound would be able to escape. She tripped on her robe as she tried to run up the stairs that would lead to the only exit, but came tumbling down to her chest and felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She gasped, reaching down spite the urgent feeling to get out of where she was at to her stomach and felt movement within her womb.

"W-wait…! This can't be! Y-You weren't supposed to come yet! You were supposed to wait for my orders!" She began to panic more, sitting up only to be forced back down as she felt a searing pain echo through-out her body. Something was terribly wrong. Her plans were going terribly awry as she squirmed against the cold stairs. The loud screech of the doors above her were continuing on their orders to shut her out from all life, her desire to rule the world, but the thing within her that she was supposed to be master of was ruining her chance to get out! She allowed her screams to release themselves.

"Raven! H-Help me! Something is wrong! M-My… My Creation! It's-" she screamed out, the pain growing more intensely as she rolled onto her back, arching herself up as she suddenly felt something rip, tear itself open. Warm liquid spilled onto her cold flesh as the sounds of ripping and crunching filled her ears. The scent of ore and iron filled her nostrils, before finally pain took over completely, blinding her other senses. Death was something Alastrina never expected… especially from her own ideals and her own plans to destroy everything around her. She never thought that she herself would be destroyed… Not this way. She had hoped to have seen her own plan in action before she had been killed, but the creature within her, the true host of this desire was not to permit her of this wish that she had thought was her plan.

The creature that had eaten its way out of Alastrina's womb grabbed onto the woman's breasts to help remove itself from the dead lizardess' body completely. Its upper body frail and thin, darkened from the dark green of Alastrina's blood and organs covered its scaly skin as it pulled the rest of its body out from her body. A long tail was the only thing that followed the torso, a long snake body wiggled behind the two shoulder blades that worked so hard to pull itself from the worthless creature that housed it long enough to gain consciousness in its new body and to become strong enough to live on its own. Long black wet matted hair covered its face as it lifted itself up, small breasts dangled from its chest as it climbed up the stairs with trembling limbs. The good thing about living within that damnable woman was it knew all her thoughts, most of them it thought up itself, of course, but the ones of panic and love, it knew very well. It knew that unless it got out this very second, it'd never get a chance to taste that little girl it desired to eat so badly while making its way to this world.

"_Raven…" _It hissed quietly, slithering up the stairs at its upper torso began to climb upward more successfully. "_Raven… the little girl… she isss mine…"_

Raven, waiting impatiently for the doors to hurry up and shut that thing out completely felt a sudden chill come over him. The fire in his heart was suddenly cooled, ice taking control, fear. The voice he had heard just now was not Alastrina… In fact he had heard her blood curdling screaming earlier and he knew that the instinct he had followed was correct… she was delivering… and now… the damned thing was out and making its way toward him and Rin right now. The centaurs that were holding the levers down were becoming skittish. Their horse hooves began to stomp down in their nervousness, their tails flicking to side to side as their sensitive ears picked up on the thing climbing up those stairs, making its way up to the entrance.

Rin whimpered in Raven's arms. The fear coming off of her was overwhelming. She shivered violently, and only shivered more when she heard the thing call out to them.

"Get those damned doors down faster! Hurry you fools!" Raven shouted.

"We have no control over the lever's speed…" One Centaur whinnied nervously.

"We just pull the levers," the other one said.

The door was almost there, almost closed completely when they finally saw what was born from Alastrina's insane ideas…. The creature lifted its head to them in recognition, its black hair covering its face while clawed limbs dug themselves into the cold stone, a long tail whipping itself behind its torso, a long tongue slipping between the black matted strands, forked ends flickering at them.

"_I can sssmell her… the girl that isss mine…"_ It hissed. Raven backed up, swallowing his fear and turned to run. The Centaurs whinnied in fear unable to handle themselves, drawing the attention to the creature before them. A loud scream echoed through the castle as the creature moved its hair out of its face, only to seal itself permanently into that room for it looking at the centaurs turned them into permanently frightened statues, keeping the levers down for all eternity.


	22. Outcome

**Outcome

* * *

**

Yay another chapter! Wooooot!

As usual I don't own Inuyasha :( Poo doo

* * *

Four humans and five demons stood outside of the domain listening to the quiet of the imitation trees waiting for the right time to bring the attack to their enemies. Sesshomaru allowed his golden eyes to graze along the cherry trees that effortlessly allowed their blossoms to fall gently to the ground. If the smell had not been so horrid anyone could have been mistaken by their beauty—it was that perfect to the naked, untrained eye. Kagome, looking up at Sesshomaru's calm and collected face frowned inwardly. After they had mated she seemed to hear his very essence, his very soul speak to her. Though he put up a good front, she knew that he was nervous. Not to mention angry. The inner beast within him was just waiting to be unleashed so it could rip their enemy to shreds. His will had been crushed then rebuilt in the same day, and the beast within him did not like it. She reached for his hand to squeeze it gently within her gentle grip to encourage him. He looked at her and gave her a gentle smile that she rarely received.

"My fellow demons and humans…" He turned to face the others, tall and confident he gave them all a look over. They were ready for what was to come. Inuyasha was miraculously behaving. Sesshomaru personally appreciated it. He was not in the mood for his retarded brother to act up at a time like this. Kikyo, the priestess that was once resurrected by clay but now a human being from Inuyasha destroying the only way Kagome and herself could be connected—stood tall with her bow and arrows within her clutches. The deadly gray eyes she owned grazed outward towards the trees a small smirk crossing her pale face as her black hair that she had tied back blew in the wind gently. She was ready for war. She was so ready she was almost thirsty for it. Sesshomaru allowed his gaze to drift to Miroku and Sango, who stood facing him with equal expressions on their face. They were not afraid; in fact they seemed proud to be where they were. Proud to be standing beside himself and the others, proud to fight to the death and defend the land they were visiting. Sesshomaru grinned inwardly. _What proud warriors you have gained…_ was his inner beast. He couldn't agree more. He turned to look to the outsiders that had joined the fight. Kiefri and Anubis, standing side by side more than ready for this day at hand, ready for the blood bath they were to create with little effort. Kiefri's gold maroon eyes flashed a bright gold when Sesshomaru gazed at her. She was fighting her inner demon so hard she tried to contain it by closing her eyes, clutching onto her six foot tall axe with whitened knuckles. The bird demon had a vendetta, and she was going to destroy the creatures before them with all that she had. Anubis, on the other hand, was so calm it almost seemed like he was not in line to fight a war against foul smelling creatures at all. He gave a wide grin, allowing his black tongue to slip out between his canines, panting gently as he waited to fight. Finally, he turned to look at his mate. She was glowing with a light that she never had before. Her brown eyes flashed with happiness when they connected their gaze, and she gave a small discrete smile. He was worried about her safety but he knew that after their mating, she would hold her own better than a normal human should. His and her soul had become one, connected and joined forces with each other, thus gaining their strengths, out weighing the weak parts of themselves. Their mating had made them almost invincible. She nodded gently as if knowing what he was thinking and held up her bow, her quiver of arrows resting on her shoulders, waiting to be used.

"My friends… We are to get rid of these damned bastards once and for all," Sesshomaru continued, looking at everyone, "They have caused more harm than any other enemy that has crossed our land. These creatures have stolen the dearest to us, and have hit our most vulnerable areas. They are like a locust, a plague that will never go away unless we exterminate them once and for all! Not to mention that they were led by a friend of ours who has disappeared, hopefully for good. There have been many heart aches and betrayals that have come from this plague. We will lick our wounds and mend our hearts as soon as these damned things are destroyed… Keep your mind open, do not allow yourselves to be open! And most important of all… Do not hesitate. They are going down!"

And with that the movement from the trees began. As if on cue, the giant hoard of shape shifters began to transform into various creatures: giant humanoid lizards and lizardess', wolves, leopards, creatures that Kagome has only seen in history books… anything that has existed at one time or not at all, was standing before them.

"Onward!" Sesshomaru bellowed, drawing his sword and charging at the first creature before him, easily decapitating it, the creature turning to a pile of goo before his feet. The stench was overwhelming now that they were diving head first into the source—it was so bad Kagome had to swallow a bit of the bile that had come up. Snarling she reached behind her to grab an arrow, knocking it and aiming at a group of shape shifters heading towards Sesshomaru and released. The arrow screamed as it shot at the group in a blue light, hitting a creature in the chest which immediately dissipated on impact; the arrow taking out three others that were close to the original target. Kagome grinned before running into the hoard herself, knocking another arrow to take out another small group.

* * *

Miroku and Sango ran fearlessly into the giant army of shape shifters; Miroku smashing the heads of random creatures with his staff, kicking them away when they got too close before smacking them on the side of the face with his staff once again. A creature snarled at him in confusion before swiping at him with its retractable claws before it was sucked into Miroku's wind tunnel, showing the others that were watching the small battle just how futile the creatures attempts to survive against the monk. The other creatures that were watching began to back up in fear before a giant lizard with feathers handing down from one of its tiny ears, came walking up behind the frightened group of shape shifters and snarled at Miroku. Miroku gulped but before he could do anything at all, a giant boomerang came flying through the air, decapitating the giant lizard.

"Alright, Sango!" Miroku grinned, releasing his wind tunnel once again, sucking in reluctant shape shifters that had witnessed his powers before them just a matter of seconds ago, along with the giant decapitated, not-so-threatening, now-very-much-dead giant lizard. Sango, watching the whole deal giggled before leaping over some dead shape shifters she had already dispatched to go and slay more.

* * *

Kiefri and Anubis stood back to back, standing in the middle of twenty or so shape shifters that now were circling them. Kiefri held her axe up, guarding her bare chest, readying to attack the first one to move. Her maroon/golden eyes were purely gold now, her wings spread out wide, drawing in the solar energy of the sun that shown down from above them, her tan skin glowing as she absorbed the energy.

"My Lord… I can't hold this energy in much more… It would be wise if you got out of the way," Kiefri's calm voice muttered as she held a hand out before her, her palm faced upward towards the sky, a small fire ball starting to form within her clutches.

"Well my dear, don't let me hold you back!" Anubis chuckled before turning to run out of the circle, clearly leaping over the shape shifters heads, kicking one in the face before landing on one's head, leaping off it as if it were nothing at all. The shape shifter's curiosity grew more as they turned their attention to the now glowing woman which was still in the middle.

"Stupid creatures… You should be running in fear…" She said dangerously, turning to look at one who was grinning, who was suddenly dispatched by a flying axe which cut him in half, a very angry and powerful bird demon quickly following the axe she had thrown, grabbing it with one hand as she aimed the growing fireball at a few other watching shape shifters, shooting a beam of fire and light at them, watching them immediately turn to ashes and vanish. The rest of the creatures that had been watching her suddenly ran at her, leaping with open jaws and sharp claws extended, only to be turned to ashes as Kiefri spread her wings wide, a bright dome made out of light appearing all around her, taking out everything around her within 100 ft.

* * *

"What the fuck was that?" Was Inuyasha's snarl, seeing a bright light from his side of the battle ground, giving his opponents the old slice-n-dice with his Tetsaiga, holding the large sword over his head before he slammed the blade down harshly onto the ground, "WIND SCAR!" He snarled, taking out a hundred shape shifters before him. Beside him Koga barked a laugh as the wolf demon leapt into the air giving a purple snow leopard a hard round house kick to the face, watching the thing lose balance from the impact of the wolf demon's strong legs, flying and hitting a real tree.

"Obviously, dog breath, it wasn't your 'bad-ass' taking them out." Was Koga's reply, looking over at the light that was just now slowly disintegrating.

"Shut the hell up and kill somethin, will ya?" Inuyasha barked, growling as he swiped at an attacking shape shifter that took the shape of some kind of odd snow ball with teeth. The creature's green blood spilled onto Inuyasha's red Kimono, quickly turning it a dark purple.

Koga growled turning to give Inuyasha a nasty comment only to gasp out loud, his face going pale. Inuyasha, surprised by the lack of argumentation coming from his temporary ally and turned to look at him. Curious as to why Koga looked like he was a walking ghost, Inuyasha slowly looked behind him to see a hundred foot tall orange coy fish gapping down at them with large red puffed out lips.

"What the fuck…?" Inuyasha stared in confusion.

"Is that thing actually real?" Koga said with wide eyes. "I mean, as much as I know I haven't been eating blue mushrooms…"

Suddenly, the ground started moving from under them, all heading towards the giant coy fish that just stood there staring at the two canine demons, engulfing it completely. A giant swarm of black beetles. Within seconds, the giant coy that was the war's oddity vanished completely, the beetles swarming together to form a tall figure which soon turned into Anubis. Inuyasha and Koga's jaw dropped.

"What…?" Inuyasha muttered.

"Wasn't there just a bunch of…?" Koga tried to finish.

Anubis barked out his laughter at the two confounded demons.

"Scarabs—Egypt's most deadly weapon. They are so useful, really. I can take out a hundred or more enemies with a small swarm." Anubis explained calmly, grinning widely revealing his sharp canines.

"I didn't know demons could do something like that," Koga muttered, still staring. Anubis chuckled.

"Are you kidding? Soon enough the fools back in my country will think it's so amazing they'll call me a God one day. Good hunting boys!" He said, leaping off into the battle ground once more. Inuyasha and Koga for once were out of words to say.

* * *

Sesshomaru, eyes turning a dark crimson began to growl angrily as he faced his share of the shape shifters that were invading his home. His anger grew more and more as he looked at the worthless creatures that dared to take his home hostage and threaten the ones he cared for. The damned worthless creatures that took his Rin—was right there in front of him to slay. His inner beast snarled as it hungered for blood, Sesshomaru gripped his jaws together to let out a vicious snarl escape his body as he began to transform, the shape shifters looking curiously at each other before looking up at the transforming Sesshomaru and ran forward to attack him with their weapons. Sesshomaru growled as he swiped his growing clawed hand, hitting a large shape shifter in the chest, causing him to fly back and tumble into the remaining shape shifters behind it. A shape shifter managed to dodge the others effortlessly, standing on its short hind legs as the yellow creature's true form stood before Sesshomaru fearlessly. Its crimson eyes narrowed down on Sesshomaru's now fully transformed demon form, the shape shifter's tattooed fully muscular arms lifted up its sword made out of ivory, sharp teeth running along the edges, a row of sharp canine teeth hung along the creature's neck. The long horns that scraped the creatures lower back was decorated in feathers, a skull of a cow hung on the creatures head as a helmet, and its crimson eyes peeked out of the skull's eye holes.

"My name is Akecheta…" The shape shifter said with distorted speech, a snarl escaping from his mouth as the creature raised the bone sword higher. "My Mistress has ordered your death with your head on a stake to prove your demise. I will please her to the fullest to save my kind," and with that, Akecheta ran forward, leaping upward with his bone sword held high above his head, aiming towards the giant dog's chest.

Sesshomaru snarled, poison drool dripped from his fangs before he quickly leaped out of the way from Akecheta's attack, the sword missing him by a hair before Sesshomaru snapped out viciously, trying to bite at the shape shifter that wielded such a dangerous sword. The shape shifter moved quickly, grabbing onto Sesshomaru's hind leg and began to climb up the giant dog demon, digging its claws into his thick skin using it to help himself climb trying to get to Sesshomaru's back. Sesshomaru winced slightly feeling the creatures claws dig into his thigh before he howled out and took off running, hoping that the speed and the movement would make the creature lose its hold and it'd fall off. But that didn't seem to be the case. Akecheta dug his claws in firmly, snarling viciously as he held on for his life and began to slowly climb. Sesshomaru, starting to panic he stopped fully and started to transform back into his normal form, his growls becoming more and more vicious as he reached behind him, grabbing onto the shape shifter that still tried to cling onto Sesshomaru's back and dug his claws into Akecheta's throat.

"You're mistress will die as soon as I get my claws on her… just like the way you are about to die. Farewell" Sesshomaru growled angrily before grabbing onto the nape of the creatures neck and dug his claws into it deeply, feeling for the spinal cord and pulled hard. A ripping sound of the shape shifter's skin filled Sesshomaru's ears as he pulled harder with all of his strength, ripping out the shape shifter's spine. Once it was fully removed he threw the creature's spine to the side, dark green ooze dripped off the spinal cord as the creature fell onto its face and slowly began to deteriorate.

"So much for saving your people…. Such weak trash." Sesshomaru growled, slowly turning to face the group of shape shifters that had apparently followed him and their leader to see them slowly step back away from Sesshomaru, a look of fear crossing their faces.

Sesshomaru's grin grew, revealing sharp fangs as he lifted his bloodied hand covered in green thick goo that stunk horridly.

"Come on you goddamn cowards! I'll take you to the underworld myself!" And with a vicious growl that vibrated the ground bellow them, Sesshomaru sprinted forward, his claws growing longer as he soon became engulfed in the group of shape shifters.

* * *

Kagome panted as she hit a shape shifter across the face with her bow. She had run out of arrows a long time ago but she had managed to keep herself alive by putting her body on over drive. She moved quickly out of their enemies' attacks, seeing the very trace of their attacks as if everything was in slow motion. Dropping the bow she kicked out, trusting her instincts, carefully following the traces and timing it, her foot coming in full contact with the creature's face, the impact of her kick causing the creature to fly away from her as if he was nearly a soccer ball. Kagome, after witnessing this she grinned inwardly. She was definitely stronger. She clutched her hands tightly into fists as she ran towards the creatures that had seemed to follow her non-stop, throwing her fist out to hit the creature upside the creature's throat, punching it soon after that aiming towards the creature's jaw, hearing a sickening crack as the creature's jaw flew off. Kagome, ignoring the desire to retch, kicked out, pushing her foot firmly into the shape shifter's chest allowing the foul smelling creature to tumble onto the ground, dead.

"What the hell..?" She muttered, looking at her hands. Did mating with Sesshomaru give her this amazing strength that she could kill a creature such as this with just her bare hands? She turned to look at the shape shifters who were quickly turning away and running away from her. A human to scare away a huge group such as this…

She smiled widely. "Well then… looks like Feudal Japan's just got interesting." She giggled, following after the group that was running away from her, sprinting after them quickly. Something inside of her wanted more, wanted to feel the impact of her punch hitting her enemies, the desire to hear the crunch of broken bones, the desire to make them bleed. She ran faster, quickly catching up to the creatures that fled from her as if she was something much more intimidating. She heard herself growl but ignored the strangeness of it and continued on. She caught up with one enough to pounce on it. She grinned as she wrapped her arms and legs around the creature, causing it to tumble onto the ground. The shape shifter and Kagome summer-salted down a hill, landing into a tree. Kagome, unwrapping her arms and legs from the creature grabbed it by its horns, pressing her foot onto the middle of its spine and pulled while she pushed firmly on the creature's spinal cord. It cried out as the pain flowed through its body as Kagome pulled and pushed. She continued onto this until she felt a sickening rip and a splash of something wet and warm hitting her body. Looking down curious as to what sort of damage she caused, she gasped loudly seeing the creatures head in her hands, the body laying before her feet slowly deteriorating.

"…How… How could I do this..?" She quickly dropped the head; her hands shaking violently as she slowly gained control of her violent streak. She slowly began to pull away from the dead body that she had so viciously torn apart and turned to come face to face with Kikyo. Her grey eyes held shock, her face pale.

"You… you've become a monster…" Kikyo muttered, slowly beginning to step away from Kagome's trembling form.

Kagome, feeling shame slowly became angry from being seen by a woman she wouldn't want to show her vulnerabilities to. Someone who dared to call her a monster when Kikyo herself had been a walking zombie for as long as she had known her thought this was far worse than the normal cruelty that Kikyo had normally given her. Kagome narrowed her eyes, a flash of gold going over the normal brown of her gaze.

"Well, Kikyo… Shall I give you what you desire most?" Kagome whispered her head dropping as she tried to control the hatred within her. Flashes of the dead creature that she had just killed came to her brain as she began to tremble. The desire to feel the impact of her punches against bone began to grow once again.

"K-Kagome.. Wait… What's wrong with you? Are you okay?" Kikyo, looking at her concerned stepped forward to place a hand on the trembling woman's shoulder. Kagome suddenly reached up to grab onto the woman's wrist and squeezed firmly. Slowly lifting her head, Kikyo gasped as she looked at Kagome's face. Kagome's now golden eyes glared angrily at Kikyo, her ears now pointed similar to Sesshomaru. Kikyo, panicking eyed the hand that was holding onto her was now wielding sharp claws, dark purple marks decorated her frail wrists.

"You… will learn to treat me with respect…" Kagome snarled before pouncing onto Kikyo with full force.


	23. New Soul

New Soul

I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal

I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal

So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become

Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become

-Three Days Grace

_Kill her… _ The words echoed in Kagome's mind over and over again, hardly taking a break as she pinned Kikyo down on the ground. She had lost her sight long ago, her anger had taken her over had engulfed her completely and now she was only going on her instincts. The voice inside of her raped her brain, telling her everything she had kept bottled up inside for years, her pain and anguish concerning Kikyo and Inuyasha had finally surfaced and her body was acting out instead of her mouth. She felt her claws dig into the woman's body deeply, warm liquid spilled onto her hands as she heard herself let out a snarl that she never recognized.

_It's her fault… _The voice came to her quietly, a voice of a child. _It's her fault that Inuyasha destroyed the well… her fault that you have to stay here, mated to that demon that you never had feelings for. _

_**No! You're wrong, I care for Sesshomaru, I really do I just have to grow in to love him as much as I loved Inuyasha…. **_Kagome argued inwardly, the snarls still escaping her fanged mouth, the taste of her blood filling Kagome's mouth as she bit down firmly on her tongue trying to stop the beastly sounds from coming out.

_It's her fault…_ the voice continued, ignoring Kagome's reply completely, _It's her fault. Kill her! Rip her head clean off her shoulders like you did with those worthless creatures! _The voice pushed. Kagome felt tears escape from her blinded eyes as she gulped down her anger and the scream that tried to force itself from her throat. She couldn't murder Kikyo like this. It wasn't her fault. They were both victims… they were both victims of Naraku and Inuyasha. It wasn't Kikyo's fault that Inuyasha destroyed her way home. It wasn't Kikyo who hurt her. It was…

"Kagome! Snap out of it, Kagome!" Kikyo's desperate cries came to Kagome's ears, temporarily dragging Kagome out of her thought process. Kagome's site slowly began to return, a blurred version of Kikyo looking up at her as she continued to bite down onto her tongue. The fire she felt deep within her chest, the voice… it ceased for a moment as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath in trying to calm down. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to kill Kikyo. It wasn't in her nature to kill someone in cold blood like this. She was more human than this.

"Kagome, are you listening? Can you hear me? Listen to me Kagome… this isn't you! This is the demon soul that connected with yours when you mated with Sesshomaru! Please, you must listen to me! You don't want to do this to yourself! You're human soul won't be able to take it." Kikyo desperately tried to pry Kagome's claws out of her biceps but the pain was too great. Kikyo winced as she looked up at Kagome who was fighting to gain control of her old self.

_**Sesshomaru's… soul…? He did this to me?... **_Kagome's eyes began to refocus completely, her brown confused eyes looked down at Kikyo as she felt her nails slowly retract back into her fingertips and pulled her hands away from the priestess' bloodied arms.

"Kagome… Look at me…" Kikyo tried to say calmly, reaching a hand to one of her injured arms to stop the bleeding as she looked up at Kagome who still straddled. She waited until Kagome looked into her gray eyes, tears dripping down from Kagome's chin. "If you allow this to continue you're soul will be taken over completely and the Kagome we all know will disappear forever. You'll go insane, Kagome. You have to learn to slowly become one with Sesshomaru's soul and not let it dominate your humanity." Kikyo explained softly.

Kagome stared down at Kikyo with tear filled eyes. Sesshomaru did this to her. Sesshomaru… it's his fault…

_That's right… it's his fault…_ the little girl said softly. Kagome tried to force down the pain she began to feel in her heart. This wasn't the time for her to feel this way. There was a war going on… She looked down at Kikyo.

"This is… Sesshomaru's fault…?" She spoke her confusion out slowly, pitifully with a raspy voice. Kikyo's eyes grew wide as she looked up at the woman above her with cool understanding. She cared for the dog demon enough to feel a sense of betrayal. "He… he said he loved me…" She began, the warm fire beginning to trail back into her heart as she slowly stood, her arms hung loosely down from her shoulders, tears flowing more freely from her eyes. "He did this to me…" Kagome whispered, feeling angrier at this realization. She lifted her head, her once brown eyes gold once more as two purple stripes streaked her cheeks, a purple half moon appeared at the place where Sesshomaru marked her.

"Look Kagome, he didn't do it on purpose. He didn't do it because he wanted you to suffer. I would have thought he would have been kind enough to tell you himself that this would happen to you though…" Kikyo muttered, getting to her feet weekly, still holding onto her other arm. "You're not the only one who will have changes, Kagome. Sesshomaru will gain a part of your soul also, parts of your personality."

Kagome narrowed her new golden eyes at Kikyo as she felt her claws grow longer once again. The power that she felt was amazing but this time she felt more in control of it than she had just a few seconds before. The anger that was within her was centered on one name and one name only, Sesshomaru. She lifted her clawed hand, studying the blood that stained her pale skin slowly, inhaling the scent of the ore and iron within the remaining blood.

"Kikyo… If you care for your life at all you selfish bitch, you'd shut up right now…" Kagome muttered, running her tongue along an elongated fang that pierced the tip of her tongue lightly. She slowly lifted her gaze from her hand to Kikyo's paling and stunned face, standing up straight as she lowered her hand slowly, allowing the arm to lay limp in its place from her shoulders. "Once I'm finished with Sesshomaru and once I have his blood stained on my hands, you will be the next one I shall slaughter. You are like a pest, a worthless insect that will not die no matter how many times insecticide is sprayed on you. You always tend to dodge the harmful poison that will take your life and you always manage to scurry along as if nothing even fazed you… Well this time, I will take you out myself, and I will hang your head from a pillar for all to see… May it strike fear in all hearts who ever cause me ill will…" Kagome said calmly, her golden eyes piercing into Kikyo's frightened gray ones before slowly turning and walking away from the priestess.

"You're still in love with Inuyasha, Kagome?" Kikyo asked quietly. Kagome stopped, slowly turning to look over her shoulder. "I mean… The foolish man has hurt you so much but it was never my fault, Kagome. He's the ruler of his own actions. As I am of my own. Is that why you hold so much hate towards me, Kagome? Because of Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked solemnly.

Kagome slowly turned to face Kikyo full on. The fire in her heart seemed to cool slowly as she thought about what she was saying. Did she still love the half-breed Inuyasha or had she only been consumed by the desire and the will of revenge?

_Don't let your guard down, Kagome… Don't trust her… _the child's voice whispered softly against her ear.

"I do not love Inuyasha any longer…" Kagome answered her quietly. "He had raped me before I returned back to this time… But it had bothered me so much I had forgotten until he had returned to live with me and Sesshomaru in the domain. The love I have had for him has died off and I will never care for him again." Kagome explained, tilting her head to the side slowly as she began to think.

_Don't tell her anymore, Kagome. _The voice warned firmly. Kagome ignored it.

"I do believe that I love Sesshomaru though… I think I love him very much. He saved me from Inuyasha many times. I owe my life to him…" Kagome thought aloud, the anger disappearing from her heart completely. She looked at Kikyo and began to feel regret of admitting such things when she saw the injured woman's face smile widely.

"Thank you for opening up to me and telling me your weakness priestess…" Kikyo's voice was suddenly distorted.

Kagome gasped as she looked at Kikyo and began to panic. Kikyo looked perfectly normal so she began to search more closely. The blood that stained her hands had slowly turned green, and the blood that seeped out of her shoulders was now green also.

"You're a shape shifter?" Kagome's voice became low, she slowly felt her hair rise on the back of her neck as she felt her fists tighten closed tightly as she tried to control her anger. "How the hell did you know all these things about me then?" Kagome cried out.

"We gain the memories of those who we eat… Kikyo was killed by me, so I gained all of her memories. She tasted rather rotten… I wonder how you will taste, human with the soul of a demon?" The creature said calmly, slowly transforming out of Kikyo's form and turning into a six foot tall yellow skinned creature with long horns like the rest of the creatures they had been fighting. Its red crimson eyes stared down at her as it grinned. "If you had continued to go on your rampage, you could have killed me effortlessly with all that anger held in towards that woman. Too bad you didn't follow your inner beast's voice," The shape shifter said as it chuckled.

Kagome lifted the hand she was studying a few moments ago, feeling her claws elongate more, focusing on bringing power there, her claws slowly turning into a bright light.

"Very interesting… what is your name, shape shifter?" Kagome asked as she looked up at the creature, focusing on more and more power.

"Taulant…" It said giving her an ugly distorted grin.

"Farewell Taulant…" Kagome said, swiping her arm up quickly then slashing it in a diagonal line, a bright whip formed, slashing against Taulant's chest quickly, whipping across his trunk effortlessly as if it were merely trying to tickle him. Taulant gave her an amused face before it turned quickly into an expression of pain. Before he had a chance to let out a single word, he fell onto the ground into a dozen pieces. Kagome slowly walked over to the severed creature, remembering Keifri telling her that fire should be the correct weapon to dispose of the creatures. She studied the creature, leaning down to touch a piece of the bloodied severed body and focused on her power, the power of a priestess, then allowed it to engulf her hands then shot it out onto the body, seeing the body slowly become ashes before her. A noise caught her attention. She lifted her head to turn to look behind her to see a man with long white hair looking at her.

"Kagome…" It was Inuyasha. Behind him was Koga, running up behind him grabbing onto his chest as he panted, leaning down with one hand on his leg trying to catch his breath.

"God…damn it, Inuyasha!" Koga growled as he was hunched over, still panting. "You gotta warn me before you take off like that!" as he finally got his breath he straightened up, his eyes still closed before opening them. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

"Kagome? What the hell happened to you?" Koga gasped. Before him stood a woman in a dark blue kimono kneeling down beside a place where something had just been burned to death, from what his nose could tell him. Her hands were drenched in green blood from the shape shifters they had been fighting, but there was something different about her. The smell coming from her was something different than the usual jasmine and chamomile scent that came from her. She slowly got to her feet, she hung her arms loosely as if they weren't connected to her body, arching her back slightly as she tilted her head looking at them as if trying to decide a puzzle, a bare leg slipped out from out of her kimono revealing two maroon looking slashes at her ankle slowly riding up her calf. She grinned a uncharacteristically way, more sinister as if she were blood crazed. Her once beautiful brown eyes were now a pure gold that penetrated them with an intense glare.

"She reeks of demonic energy…" Inuyasha muttered beside him, taking a step forward. "But something isn't right. It's like the Kagome we knew vanished. It wasn't supposed to be like this," Inuyasha ran forward towards Kagome, concern within his golden eyes.

"If there is something not right don't you think approaching her like that is probably not very smart?" Koga barked before following after Inuyasha.

"Just shut up and mind your own damned business!" Inuyasha barked before running to Kagome full on. She kept the odd posture she had been holding until they were almost right on top of her. In a split second, Inuyasha felt a strong impact against his chest and before he knew it, he was flying past Koga and being knocked hard against a tree, the breath being knocked out of him. Koga, seeing the swipe of Kagome's hand hit Inuyasha so fast it was almost hard to see even with his demonic vision, skidded to a stop. He quickly went over to Inuyasha to help him up before looking over to Kagome with uncertain eyes.

"There's definitely not right," Koga muttered.

"No shit, dumbass," Inuyasha growled, brushing off his kimono before running at her again, digging his claws into his arm allowing the blood to blanket his claws. Slowly he pulled his hand up and swiped down. "Blades of Blood!" He cried out, watching the red blood blades head right towards Kagome. A smirk appeared on Kagome's lips and she dodged quickly, the blood blades hitting a tree behind her before she sprinted towards Inuyasha, her claws on her right hand slowly growing longer and longer until they were a mere spear of light coming from her hand. She swiped down; a familiar whip coming at him so fast he almost couldn't keep his eyes on it. He jumped back a couple times, dodging the dangerous whip before unsheathing the Tetsaiga, guarding himself from another hit of the whip.

"What the flying fuck is wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha snarled, feeling the impact of Kagome running into him at full force, her golden eyes glazed over.

"You're a shape shifter aren't you? Just like Kikyo was! Imposters… I'll kill you!" Kagome growled. Inuyasha gasped at her. Was she possessed? Is that what was the problem? No… Her scent had no human in her. It was purely demonic. Was her mating with Sesshomaru too strong for her to handle? From the looks of it—it looked like it was. She was starting to lose her mind.

"Kagome… no its me, Inuyasha. Can't you tell?" Inuyasha said gently. Dropping the Tetsaiga he quickly wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close against him. "Kagome… Please come to your senses." He begged, whispering against her hair.

Kagome snarled viciously as she was pulled against his chest. She struggled to get free, digging her claws into his back as hard as she could, biting at his collar. Ignoring the pain Inuyasha looked behind him to see Koga watching with concern.

"You need to knock her out and take her to Sesshomaru. He needs to take care of this." Koga explained gently. Seeing the woman that he loved in such a crazed state. Kagome, hearing the plan she started to squirm more. Shaking his head, Koga grabbed onto Tetsaiga's sheath and knocked it hard against Kagome's head. Gasping, her golden eyes rolled back into her head and slammed her face into Inuyasha's chest, losing consciousness immediately.


End file.
